The Gift
by Kagemaru Raiden
Summary: Alexander Rise born to unusual circumstances meets a girl in his sixth year who will change his life forever. With the Triwizard Tournament and dark omens on the horizon this school year promises to be one unlike any before. Rated M for later chapters. Authors update:2/13/17 Chapter 14 released a day earlier than I had intended!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not hold any rights to the Harry Potter series, its characters, or setting. This work is meant as a practicing tool and does not receive any financial gains.

Update: 03/29/16 Please be warned the first few chapters are quite rough as I have been learning through trial and error of what works properly when writing a story. I do not intend to revisit these chapters to clean them up until this work is much closer to completion.

Chapter One

Alex looked at his reflection in the carriage window. He toyed with the bangs that had fallen in front of his eyes. Maybe he should have cut it after all, it attracted too much attention even before he let it grow so long. The unusual circumstances around his birth had left him with pure snow white hair and winter gray eyes. His appearance was enough to garner the unwanted attention of the blood purists. They ridiculed him for blood status, calling him a wide range of insults from unclean to abomination. In his early years at Hogwarts the antagonizing and had been difficult to withstand on his own, lucky for him though that he was sorted into Gryffindor house who stood behind him against the ridicule. The Weasly twins, Fred and George, had turned out to be his greatest friends.

The door to the compartment opened, pulling Alex from his reverie. He looked over to see three of his housemates enter. "Hey there Harry, Ron, Hermione, have a good summer?"

"We did thanks, mind if we share your compartment everywhere else is full" Ron asked plopping down onto the bench without waiting for an answer. The youngest of the Weasly boys could be trying at times, especially so after he had beaten you at chess.

"Honestly Ron, you could at least wait for an answer before sitting down." Hermione admonished. The young witch was incredibly bright to be sure, but she had an annoying penchant for following the rules to a fault, even going so far as to correct others in there mistakes. Though from what the third member of the group said she was a tried and true friend. "You don't mind if we sit here do you?" She asked.

"No please I could use the company." Alex said gesturing at the seats. Hermione took the seat next to him leaving the final member of the trio, Harry to sit across from him. Alex looked the boy over. It seemed Alex wasn't the only one to let his hair grow over the summer. "Alright there Harry?"

Harry gave a half hearted smile, "Yea, I'm excited to get back to Hogwarts."

"And Katie Bell," Ron teased, earning him an elbow in the ribs.

Alex couldn't let the chance go. "Katie Bell? I can't deny she's cute, you ask her out yet?"

Harry looked up eyes wide in surprise that he would suggest that he had. "W-well...I mean it's not like haven't thought about it...that is to say I want to... B-but..."

"You're not really sure how?" Alex asked.

Instead of answering Harry just nodded, not trusting his words.

"You better get around to it this year or someone is bound to beat you to it." Alex said, to which Harry only nodded.

"Blimey Harry just walk up and tell her she is pretty and you want her to be your girlfriend" Ron said thumping Harry on the back.

"And that is why you Ronniekins don't have a girlfriend." Came a voice from the door.

Alex looked over to see the Weasly twins in the doorway. "Alex how've you been mate? Care to join us? We have the next round of products lined up."

"Yea I'll be along in a sec." Alex turned back to Harry "Find a way to spend time with her, not too much time mind you but some. Have fun, but don't force it and when the time is right ask her to Hogsmead, just you and her." He clapped Harry on the shoulder and made to exit the compartment.

"How will I know when the time is right?" Harry asked before Alex could leave.

Alex turned, "You won't." He laughed at Harry's hopeless expression. "Look for it and you will miss your chance, feel for it and you might have a shot. Some guidelines though, make sure she is in a good mood and don't put her in the awkward position by asking her in front of people. Be honest and you'll do fine. Good luck." He turned and exited the compartment.

Alex spent the rest of the train ride with Fred, George, and Lee Jordan testing out some of the twins new inventions. By the time they arrived in Hogsmead Fred's hair had turned into yellow feathers, George looked sunburnt, Lee having had the puking pastie looked like death warmed over. Alex came out of the ordeal with his hair twice the length than it was when he boarded the train, curtesy of the improved joke wands. After a lecture from McGonagall and a visit to Madam Pomfrey the four were able to return to the feast, having only missed the sorting they were just in time for the food.  
Once every one had eaten their fill and the plates had cleared away did the headmaster stand to give his opening speech.

"Let me begin by welcoming our newest members of our family to Hogwarts. And of course I would like to welcome our returning students back for another year at our illustrious school. I have exciting news to share with you all this year. But first a few announcements, our caretaker Mr Filtch would like me to remind you that a full list of rules of conduct are posted just outside the hall. If you have not read them be sure to do so. I would also like to introduce this years Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Alastor Moody." The headmaster gestured to a man in a heavy leather coat who looked as if he suspected a dragon might leap from his goblet. Though with all the scars the man bore, such a thing may very well have happened.

"Quidditch this year will be somewhat different than normal and will see an accelerated schedule due to other events that will be taking place." The headmaster paused raising a hand to quell the whispering that had broken out. "If there are any positions open in your team I suggest you fill them quickly. There will be a special trophy for the winning team this year. In addition to Quidditch there will be a dueling tournament held. The details will be addressed by your heads of houses in the coming week.

"And finally the big news" the headmaster paused for dramatic effect. "Hogwarts has been given the honor to host the first Triwizard tournament in over a century." At his words the hall erupted in quiet speculation and excited chattering. "Now I know you all want to know more about the the tournament but I'm afraid I will have to ask you to wait until the end of the week when all potential participants will be present. Which brings me to the announcement that The proud schools of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be joining us this year for the tournament. I expect the two schools will have arrived by the end of the week at the latest. Now before you all get your hopes up of participating only students of the age seventeen or older may submit their names for the tournament." An uproar at the announcement rose to the point that Dumbledor had to use his wand to call for silence over the students. "I know you are upset by this but I assure you that it is for your own safety that the restriction was put in place. In past tournaments many contestants have found themselves hopelessly out of their depth and as a result perished in what was intended as a prestigious sporting event. As it stands only those who may make the choice for themselves shall be allowed to enter.

"And finaly bit of news i, sure everyone will welcome. All classes for the week are canceled in hopes to better organize ourselves for the coming months. I suggest you use this time to bolster your Quidditch teams and if interested, try out for the dueling tournament." Dumbledor clapped his hands together once, "Now as exciting as this year promises to be, I'm afraid you must be off to bed. Goodnight all and good luck in your endeavors for the year." Dumbledor stepped down from the podium and turned to address the teachers.

"Well shall we?" Alex said getting up from the table. He along with the rest of the student body shuffled out of the great hall in the direction of their respective dormitories. Each student undoubtably pondering the events to be held during the year and likely what role they wish to fill. Alex for his part only listened to Fred and George as they began to scheme a way to trick their way into the Triwizard tournament.

Slowly they made their way up to the seventh floor to the Gryffindor common room pausing only briefly to await someone who knew the password (unity) before they could enter. The common room stayed busy with discussions about the tournaments but slowly everyone filtered out to their beds. Alex made sure to go to bed early so as to sweep his bed for pranks, a constant threat when you share a dorm with the Weasly twins.

The next morning was marked by a gathering of students at the notice board. Three notes had been placed on the board. There were two different notices about the upcoming dueling tournaments and one showing the schedule for Quidditch matches. The first match to be Gryffindor verses Slytherin. Alex looked at the fifteen matches to be held during the year, and was surprised to see that both Beauxbatons and Durmstrang would be participating in the Quidditch matches.

Reading over the dueling notices he was surprised to see that there were in fact two separate dueling tournaments the first would be a one on one tournament, where as the other was to be a doubles tournament. Registration for the singles tournament would be next week and registration for the doubles tournament would be held in the first week of October.

"Hey Alex," one of the twins placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him away from the notice board. "Angelina is quidditch captain this year and is holding tryouts this afternoon. Looks like she wants to get an early start this year." He thumped Alex on the back, "Gotta find the rest of the team and let them know." He waved and exited through the portrait.

"Nice of a bloke to let his own brother know," a voice grumbled from behind Alex.

He turned to find Ron looking after his brother before turning back to face Alex. "You going out for keeper too?"

Alex had to admit he had toyed with the idea that he might want to play Quidditch but up until this year there were no spots open. "I thought I might give it a shot though I've never played before."

Ron brightened up a bit at the information. "Don't worry mate, just try to stay on your broom and I'm sure you will do alright. Though if I make the team over you no hard feelings right? I play keeper when we play over the summer so I feel like I have a good shot at it." He puffed out his chest proudly, looking for all the world as though he couldn't fathom anyone else being made keeper. "But good luck to you anyway." He offered his hand to Alex.

Alex had to remind himself that tossing a boy, two years his junior, across the room would be frowned upon, so instead he took his hand and wished the boy luck aswell before heading of to breakfast himself.

The great hall was packed with students lingering around after their meals. Without classes to attend many were using the time to catch up with their friends. Alex was looking for one friend in particular. He waited until he saw the tell tale unruly mop of dark hair. "Harry got a minute?"

Harry plopped down at the table a piled food onto his plate, "Can it wait til after breakfast?"

Alex laughed and sat down across the table from Harry and made a plate for himself. "I was thinking of going out for keeper this year and I was hoping you could help me with my flying," Alex leaned towards Harry so as not to be over heard, "Maybe you could get Katie to give you a hand in teaching me."

Harry choked on his food.

"Oh? Speak of the devil." Alex stood up and waved Katie bell over, "Morning Katie, got a minute?"

Katie sat down next to Harry who was doing his best not to look at her. "Morning Harry. What's up Alex?

"I'm trying to get Harry here to help me with my flying since Angelina is holding tryouts for keeper in the afternoon. Would you mind helping me too?"

Katie seemed to think it over as she made her plate, "I don't know Alex I don't want to appear to be playing favorites before tryouts."

"Come on Katie I'm not asking you to train me as keeper out right, I just want to be sure I can stay on the broom long enough to attempt the tryouts." Alex put his hands together in a pleading gesture "Please guys come on. I have flown some before with Fred and George but I want another opinion. Just come out and point out anything I'm doing wrong."

Katie looked over at Harry, "I don't see anything wrong with critiquing his flying do you Harry?"

"I guess not, but we should avoid Angelina all the same. Just in case." Harry pushed his empty plate away so it would disappear. "Where should we go to avoid attention?"

Alex pushed his plate away as well, "I was thinking out by the lake so if I fall I could land in the water instead of on the ground."

"That's a long way off, I doubt we would be seen there." Katie said.

Alex stood up from the table, "Sounds like a plan I'll meet you two in the courtyard. I have to go borrow a broom from the school." As Alex left the hall he couldn't help but feel pleased with himself. While it hadn't been his original intention to get Harry some quality time with Katie, things had fallen into place a little too well to let the opportunity slip by. Hopefully Harry didn't botch it by inviting his other friends along.

"No no you are sitting too far back on your broom. Scoot forward some and really lean into it when you are moving forward to help pick up speed. The broom moves with the intent of the rider as much as with the motions of the body. Not to mention wind resistance is a factor." Katie Bell had been on a broom riding lecture for nearly twenty minutes before feeling satisfied with Alex's form on the broom and his riding had improved significantly because of it. "Shall we test his handling?"

From the evil grin Katie had on her face harry suspected he knew, but asked anyway. "What did you have in mind?"

In answer Katie drew her wand and fired a stinging jinx at Alex who wasn't paying attention. It hit him in the leg and he yelped nearly falling off the broom. "Ouch what was that for?"

"Think of it as a bludger." Harry called up to him as he fired off his own stinging jinx.

Soon Alex was dodging and weaving his way through a veritable storm of jinxes courtesy of the two on the ground. "Haha come on I'm starting to get the hang of this. You can stop now."

Harry and Katie stopped firing and Alex came down to hover in front of them. "Geez I was going to fall off my broom from exhaustion before you two managed to hit-Woah!" Alex had to dodge a surprise jinx from Katie.

He flew a little further off over the lake, "close one," he called back to the pair on the shore, "but not fast enough. Enjoy the walk back to the castle."

Katie in response whipped her wand up and lent a spell hurtling after Alex as he flew his way back to the castle over the lake. Harry thought she had missed until Alex flipped up and off the broom and skipped once off the water's surface before splashing down into the lake.

"That'll teach him" Katie said satisfied with her work. "Shall we head back up to the castle it's about time for lunch." She began the walk back up the path they had used to get to the lake.

Harry hurried to catch up, "What spell was that and how did you do it without an incantation?"

"I was wondering if you were ever going to speak." Katie laughed at Harry's confused expression. "You haven't said a word conversation wise all morning, well unless some one directly asked you a question that is. I'll answer your question if you answer mine. Agreed?"

"Agreed"

"What's the matter? You have been quiet and distant since it saw you on the train. In fact you look worse now than you did then. Is everything alright?" Katie moved closer to Harry, concerned evident on her face.

"It's nothing."

"Harry you remember last year after you fell off you broom during our match with Hufflepuff? I came to visit you in the hospital wing everyday. And the year before that when I had the Mummblemumps? You came to visit me every day then. During those times it was just you and me and you trusted me with your problems then, well not immediately mind you, you were a right stubborn git about keeping it all to yourself. If you trusted me then, why don't you trust me now?"

Harry looked down feeling guilty. He hadn't wanted to bother anyone else with his problems so he hid his feelings. Well he thought he did, neither Ron nor Hermione had noticed but Katie seemed to be able to see right through him. "I haven't been sleeping well...or at all really." He added seeing Katie's skepticism.

"Why?"

"Nightmares mostly" Harry rubbed his arm.

"What of?"

"Remember what I told you I heard when dementors were near? It's a lot like that but instead I see flashes of green light and any one I care about laying dead on the ground. I don't get the nightmares all the time but when I do I just can't go back to sleep."

Before harry could react Katie pulled him into a fierce hug, "oh harry I'm so sorry." She let go and held him at arms length, "have you tried talking to Madam Pomfrey? I'm sure she could get you dreamless sleep potion."

Harry in the mean time was desperately trying to get his brain to reboot after being hugged by his crush. "I hadn't thought to ask."

"I'll take you up to ask her after tryouts today." Katie took Harry's hand and lead him up the path to the castle. "To answer your question, I used a banishing charm. You actually learn it this year in charms. But I can show it to you if you like."

Harry's mood took a turn for the better, "you will teach it to me?

Katie smiled at how hopeful he sounded, "Yep, and the summoning charm too."

"What about the silent casting? How did you do that?"

"We'll save it for another time. A girl can't give away all her secrets, right?" Katie winked at him making his face turn red. She was still holding his hand.

Katie finally let go of Harry's hand as they approached the castle. They arrived at the same time as Alex who was still soaking wet.

"That was some great aim." Alex said.

Katie tried to hold in her laughter, "Why didn't you cast a drying spell?"

"I lost the broom I borrowed and I was hoping that McGonagall would take pity on me if I looked like this."

"Did you try summoning it?"

"I did but nothing came. I'm pretty sure the squid got it." Alex ran a hand through his hair. "McGonagall is going to kill me. Should I leave you anything in my will?"

"I don't think it will be as bad as all that. Besides, Harry and I will go with you and explain what happened. Right Harry?" Katie pulled Harry by the arm to stand next to her.

Alex took out his wand and cast a drying charm on himself, completely drying his clothes. "Well if you're going to share the blame then I don't need to play the pity card. Think we will be out in time for tryouts?"

"You better hope so."

"Katie, Harry, you're late. We almost had to start tryouts without you." Angelina stood at the center of the pitch arms crossed an one foot on the box that held the bludgers in check. "Here to try out for keeper Alex?"

"Am I too late?" Alex hefted his newly borrowed broom, curtesy of a very reluctant McGonagall.

"No we were just about to get started" Angelina pointed to a small gathering of hopeful looking Gryffindors. "Get in line and do your best when it's your turn."

Alex watched as one by one, prospective keepers tried their hand at defending against the Gryffindor chasers. Putting a novice keeper in front of a well coordinated team of experienced chasers seemed like a harsh way to go about choosing the next keeper but from what Alex could tel Angelina was making sure that she increased the difficulty with each shot. So where a person began to miss was the assumption that that was their level of talent.

Alex took notice when the youngest Weasly boy stepped up to try his hand at playing keeper. He heard Harry wish him luck followed by the twins assurances that he would need it.

Alex almost felt bad for Ron with how badly he played, given that he assured everyone he would make the team, but his over confidence caused him to miss every shot. He didn't even land after the fifth shot. Instead he flew straight for the castle without looking back.

"Should I go after him?" Harry asked Fred and George.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Fred said.

"Ron can be a right git after something like this." George added.

"Knowing him he will blame everyone but himself." Fred continued.

"Best to leave him alone for a bit." George finished.

"Next" Angelina called.

The tall blonde next to Alex took off on his broom. Alex was impressed by his flying he managed to block four of the five shots and only just missed the last one. He had completely outshone the the others who had gone before him and they all knew it. Some had already started to leave the pitch.

George slapped Alex on the back. "Tough competition eh Alex?"  
Fred clapped him on the shoulder, "We've seen you fly, Cormac doesn't stand a chance."

"Next"

Alex mounted his broom and took off at a lazy pace until he was in position in front of the goal posts.

The first play was a simple two passes amongst the chasers then the attempt at scoring a goal, which Alex thwarted easily. The next play was a series of passes and false attempts to lure Alex off guard, but he kept his eyes on the quaffle and caught it when Alicia took her chance to score a goal. The third play involved the chasers circling the goal posts passing the quaffle quickly, forcing Alex to guard both sides of the goal to prevent them from scoring. He watched as Katie faked a pass by turning the motion into a roll on her broom as she aimed for the goal furthest from Alex. Alex, while impressed with the move, still caught the quaffle. Next the chasers gathered to gather and each made for the goal posts, they had hidden which one of them had the quaffle and Alex was unsure of who to focus on stayed at the middle ring. Katie ducked down and to the right where Alicia flew up and to the left leaving Angelina to fly right at him. Alex was about to turn to track Katie who he couldn't see when he caught a slight grin on Angelina's face when he made the move to turn. In a brief moment of inspiration Alex turned to Katie but used the momentum to flip over his broom to block Angelina from making the shot. Angelina not expecting the move turned hard to the right but not before Alex was able to knock the quaffle from her hands.

"Tricky that," Alex called after Angelina "but your not going to get past me."

Angelina responded with a one finger salute before huddling up with Katie and Alicia to decide on their final play. Alex mean time leaned back on his broom for a quick breather. The girls were pushing hard against him, the last play was the one they had used to trip up McLaggen. Alex wondered what they would use for their final play against him as it seemed Angelina was taking his performance from the last play as a personal insult, he bet she would be the one to make the shot if she could help it.

When they finally broke and headed his way ether began to pass the quaffle rapidly between each other before swooping together and breaking apart now hiding who had the quaffle. Alicia broke left as Katie dived below him and Angelina pulled up and to the right. Alex was forced to pull back to the goal posted to keep the three in sight. He nearly fell of his broom to stop Katie who made a play for the goal only to see it was a feint in time to turn and catch Angelina diving for the furthest ring. Alex swore under his breath as he pored speed into his broom to make the intercept only to once again see Angelina's smirk appear as she caught sight of him heading her way. In a bold, or as some would later say desperate, move Alex looped an arm around the center goal ring and used the momentum to slingshot around to block Alicia who had intentionally stayed in his blind spot until she could make a play for a goal.

Alex was barely able to get his hand in front of the quaffle in time to stop it from entering the ring, but as a result collided with the ring, knocking him off his broom and he fell to the ground.

Everyone rushed to where Alex had fallen as he had yet to get up or even move. Katie was the first to reach him shortly followed by the remaining chasers all looking extremely worried.

"Alex are you ok?" Katie asked tentatively.

Alex mumbled something that no one was able to make out.

"I'll get madam Pomfrey." Alicia said mounting her broom and flew towards the castle.

"What were you thinking making a reckless move like that? You could have killed yourself!" Angelina growled.

Alex cracked a slight grin. "Couldn't let you beat me now could I?"

"Way to leave an impression Alex." Fred said as he approached with George and Harry.

"Though I'm not sure you were supposed to leave it in the ground," George added.

Alex gave a short laugh but it was cut short by a grimace. "Ow. Don't make me laugh."

"Where does it hurt?" Harry asked, he himself had fallen off his broom enough to have an idea what Alex was feeling.

"Everywhere." Alex grinned again. "Did I make the team?"

"You pick now to ask?" Angelina couldn't believe he was worried about making the team after falling nine meters (30ft) to the ground.

"Was hoping pity would factor in you judgement."

"Well you are the only one who blocked all five plays. Even if your method was a bit unorthodox." Angelina said.

"So is that a yes?"

"Welcome to the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Practice is every Thursday afternoon starting next week."

After a bit of congratulations the group was approached by madam Pomfrey. "Tell me Mr. Potter hasn't injured himself already. It hasn't even been a week since term started."

Harry grumbled something only the twins could hear making them laugh.

"If it isn't my other frequent visitor. What have you done this time?" Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over Alex. "Two fractured ribs, your tibia and fibula in your right leg have broken, you have extensive contusions (bruises) and quite possibly a concussion."

"Wouldn't want to make it too easy for you."

"Indeed Mr. Rise. Now how did you manage to make such a fine mess of yourself?"

"Well I was good looking before hand the injuries came later."  
Madam Pomfrey scowled down at the boy though a smile threatened her features. She looked to the others for an explanation.

Angelina stepped forward and relayed the events leading up to the injury. When she finished her story Madam Pomfrey gave Alex an exasperated look.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time." Alex grumbled. The pain from his injuries were startin to sink in.

The mediwitch seeing Alex's growing discomfort fished a small vial of pain reduction potion out of her pocket and helped Alex drink it. "I seem to remember a 'good idea' from last year about a shortcut from the second floor to the green houses. If I recall correctly it ended up much the same as your recent bit of ingenuity. Now come on let's get you to the hospital wing."

Madam Pomfrey flicked her wand at Alex and levitated him up and they headed up to the castle.

Katie watched as Alex was levitated away. "For not really knowing how to fly he certainly flew really well for only having had practice this morning," She said to Harry.

"What are you talking about?" Fred and George had over heard Katie's coment. "Alex has been flying with us since our second year he's great at it."

"Then why did he ask Harry and I to help him with his flying this morning?"

"Don't know, you would have to ask him."

"I think I have an idea why" Harry said under his breath. When the others looked at him he shrugged it off. "I'm going to ask him about it." He said grabbing his broom and headed to the locker room.

"Why did you do that?" Harry asked a bit angrily.

"Do what?" Alex was a bit surprised at Harry's anger. The dark haired boy had barged into the hospital wing and immediately set upon Alex.

"Why did you ask Katie and I to help you with your flying if you already knew how to fly?"

"I wanted a warm up and when I saw Katie I though maybe two birds with one stone so I asked her so you could get some time together?" Alex shrugged. Madam Pomfrey had mended the fractured ribs and set and bound his leg in a cast. With some bone knitting potion he would be out of the hospital wing after twenty four hours of mandatory bed rest. "Did something bad happen?"

"No."

"Did you two talk once you had some alone time?"

Harry nodded, "We talked about some things while we walked together."

"And?"

Harry looked confused, "'And' what?"

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

Harry though back to how Katie had held his hand while they walked back up to the castle and felt his face flush a bit.

Alex laughed at him, "I'll take that as a yes then. So if you got to spend time with the girl you have a crush on, had fun doing it, and I saw the way you both were smiling. I don't see why it's a problem. I mean yes I kind of forced you to confront your feelings for her but you have dealt with so much worse. Besides, your strength isn't in planning somthing out but living in the moment."

Harry sat there in silence thinking over what Alex had said. "You're right. Sorry I yelled at you."

"Hey no problem, it's what friends are for." Alex said.

"Can I count on you to not do something like that again?" Harry asked.

"Can't make any promises."

Harry sighed and bid Alex a good night as he left the hospital wing.

Alex spent the night in the hospital wing and was released around lunch the next day by a reluctant Madam Pomfrey.

Alex was surprised to learn that the Durmstrang students arrived just before dinner the previous night. The students of Durmstrang had apparently decided to sit at the Slytherin house table during meal times. With how many bore surly and unwelcoming expressions it wasn't a great loss to Alex.

The Gryffindors congratulated Alex on making the quidditch team, most of them anyway. Ron was still taking his performance at the tryout rather hard and had, it seems, not spoken with anyone on the team. This of course included his supposed best friend Harry Potter. Ron's cold attitude towards Harry had driven him closer to the rest of the team and his other friend Hermione who had made it her goal to bring her two friends back together.

Alex took his place at the table across from Fred and George. "Hey there Alex, Pomfrey let you out early for good behavior?" They greeted.

"Miracle worker that woman" Alex said grabbing a sandwich from the tray that had appeared.

"Too right." Harry agreed.

"Noticed the Slytherin table has a few additions," Alex said.

"Durmstrang arrived last night," George said

"Their headmaster is that greasy git that's sitting next to Snape," Fred added.

"His name is Igor Karkarof or some such. He told his students to sit with the snakes." George continued.

"Looks pretty chummy with Snape," Alex observed.

"Looks like they use the same pot of grease for their hair." Harry quipped causing a round of laughs.

The Gryffindors spent the rest of the afternoon in the common room discussing quidditch and the tournaments to come. When Alex went to bed that night he had no idea that his life would change the very next day.

**Authors Note**

There you go my first ever chapter. I have gone over it a few times to smooth out the wrinkles and try to fix spelling errors and punctuation but im sure there are some that I missed.

Please leave some feed back to let me know how I might better my writing so future chapters are more enjoyable. I can't promise timely updates yet as I only have two chapters (Chapter two is in editing stages) at the moment and some traveling to do so the third chapter may not find its way until the end of January.

I hope everyone had Happy Holidays :)

K. Raiden


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Thursday started like normal, waking for break fast then out side for what Angelina deemed quidditch training. Really it was just a lot of cardio exercised jammed into two hours. How she expected to keep the training up once classes start was anyone's guess. The team always finished with a jogging lap around the lake. Each member of the team would drop back as their endurance started to wane but the goal was for the team to be able to keep pace with each other by the end of the month. To everyone's surprise Harry was always the one to finish first. It wasn't that he was faster than the rest but that he could keep his up his pace for longer than the rest of the team.

After lunch Alex and the Weasly twins headed out for some time in the air. The twins said it helped them come up with new ideas for joke products. The fact it was hard to get caught conspiring while high above the Hogwarts grounds helped.

"So we have the canary creams finished and the skiving snack boxes are safe for sale, the fake wands are testing well any new ideas?" George had a list of idea the two had come up with over the years. Many of the items had been crossed of the list as either too dangerous or not profitable.

Alex swung his broom around and hovered near by. "How about gum that makes a person sound like an animal when they try to talk?"

Fred made a thoughtful noise, "We tried something like that once. Made it so the consumer couldn't talk at all. Didn't test well because you couldn't reverse it your self. Let's put it on the list anyway."

"What if we made it so it changes the volume of the persons voice instead?" George said noting the idea on the parchment.

"Wouldn't be too hard to charm the gum. A modified sonorous would probably do it," Alex said.

Fred drifted over to clap Alex on the back, "Who would have guessed that the shy kid we got sorted with in our first year would turn out to be one of our greatest assets in our joke shop endeavors."

George laughed, "Who would have figured he would be so good a spell inovation." When Alex gave him a hurt look he put his hands up in a pacifying gesture. "Don't get me wrong mate, but when we first met you, you were pants at spell work. All power no brains. But now you got both."

Fred flew over next to his brother, "I like to think we are the reason for that. They grow up so fast." He wiped a fake tear from his eye.  
"Yea yea, I wouldn't have made it this far with out you guys. But remember I didn't have a lot of magic exposure until I got adopted. And even then only one of them is magical."

"We know mate we are just teasing, right George? George?" Fred looked over at his brother to find him straining to see through the clouds in the distance.

"What do you make of that?" George pointed to a faint shape as it broke through the clouds.

The trio watched as it drew closer until they could make out the details. It was a carriage pulled by what could only be explained as giant horses with wings.

"Let's go down and see who gets off the carriage," Alex pointed his broom at the carriage and flew off to follow it down.

"Bet you a galleon it's the students of Beauxbatons," Fred said.  
Alex gave Fred an amused look, "No deal. Who else would it be?"

"Can't blame a bloke for trying."

The three friends followed the carriage as it descended to land in the large open area between Hagrid's hut and the lake. They took to hovering nearby so as to see clearly.

Alex watched as the door to the carriage opened and a young girl jumped out to unfold the stairs to the carriage. The next to exit was a stark contrast to the small girl, a woman that had to be ten feet or taller, exited with far too much grace than should be aloud for someone her size. The woman looked around and then right up at Alex and the twins and motioned for them to come down.

Alex flew down to land in front of the woman, and with only a moments hesitation Fred and George followed.

"Greetings Madam. It is my honor to be the first to welcome you to Hogwarts." Alex gave a polite bow.

The woman only gave a slight nod. "Zank you for ze most polite welcome. Would you be so kind as to tell Dumblydor zat we 'ave arrived."

"Right away," Alex turned to Fred and George who nodded before taking off to towards the castle. Alex turned back to address the woman, "Will you be needing anything else? A guide up to the castle perhaps?"

"Zat would be lovely, but I'm afraid it will have to wait until supper. Ze plan is to introduce my students before the meal." The woman ducked her head back into the carriage speaking what Alex assumed to be french.

"I will make sure someone is here to guide you to the castle at the appropriate time then." Alex gave another bow. "By your leave then."

"Au revoir."

Alex mounted his broom and made his way to the castle flying low along the path. When he entered the doors of the main entrance he nearly ran into the headmaster. "Excuse me Professor."

"Quite alright Alex but do hold up a moment I want to thank you for greeting our newest guests." The headmaster's eyes had their trademark twinkle in full effect.

"I hope I did everything ok. I didn't know what else to do when she waved us down while we were flying."

"I'm sure you did just fine, though from how it was relayed to me by your friends Fred and George, you may end up a victim of your own success."

"Sir?"

"Would you be so kind as to accompany an old man to greet his guests." The headmaster asked with a teasing smile.

"You don't think I was overly formal, do you Professor?" Alex was a bit taken aback at the headmasters subtle teasing humor.

"Only if you wished to avoid being put in such a position again."

Alex didn't like where the conversation was heading.

Dumbledor waited while Alex deposited his borrowed broom in the nearby cupboard. Together they walked down to where the carriage had come to rest. In Alex's absence a temporary paddock had been erected and the horses (if you could call something that large a horse) were grazing.

"I'm sure Hagrid will be overjoyed to care for these magnificent horses." Dumbledor said with a slight chuckle.

"Those are horses professor?" Alex asked.

"Oh yes. Just because they are born different does not exclude them from the species. You of all people should know that."

Alex ducked his head in shame.

"Now Alex, measure of a person is not taken by their presumptions but of their actions based on their presumptions. If you were to treat the them same even though you thought them different then that says more about you than any words. Strive to be on the outside who I know you to be on the inside and you will never have cause to be ashamed of yourself." Dumbledor placed a hand on Alex's sholder and gave a reassuring pat before continuing on down the path that wound its way closest to the carriage.

As they approached the carriage the tall woman emerged once more, "Ah Dumblydor it is good to see you again. It 'as been what? Twenty years? You should visit France more. It wouldn't do for some one of your talents to be wasted in zis country."

Dumbledor for took the woman's hand and placed a kiss on the back of it, though he did not have to bow to do it as the woman towered over him. "My dear Madam Maxime it has indeed been far too long. You will have to forgive this old man for whiling away his later years watching the young grow and prosper."

"If I know you Dumblydor, I would zink zat zat iz not all you 'ave been up to."

Dumbledor gave her a non confirming smile, "Perhaps, though we are not of the proper company to discuss it. If you like we may speak of it later. How are your students acclimating to the climate change?"

"Zey zink it iz too cold but give zem time and zey will get used to eet." Madam Maxime looked up at the castle, "We are prepared for our entrance, what time should I 'ave my students arrive at the castle proper?"

"Supper is at seven, so I believe a quarter hour before would be perfect." Dumbledor said twirling the tip of his beard with his finger, a unconscious motion Alex had seen him do when giving somthing a bit of thought.

"Excellent. I was told zere would be someone to guide myself and my students up ze castle?"

"Indeed Madam, I believe you have already met mister Rise here?" Dumbledor said introducing Alex.

"Oui, 'e was most polite in welcoming us to 'ogwarts. It is a pleasure to finally know your name." Madam Maxime bent over a bit so that she might shake Alex's hand.

Alex taking his qui to step forward shook the large woman's hand though hers completely covered his own. "Please pardon me Madam for not introducing myself before."

"Eet iz alright as I too neglected to introduce myself." She said releasing Alex's hand before speaking to Dumbledor, "Will 'e be ze one to escort myself and my students?"

"He is the candidate I had in mind, though if you would rather I send someone else." Dumbledor placed a hand on Alex's shoulder in a show of confidence in the young man next to him.

"Non, 'e will do just fine." Madam Maxime looked down at Alex as if measuring him up. "In fact I suspect 'e will be quite popular."

"I wish you luck Alex," Dumbledor chuckled before regarding the Beaxbatons Headmistress, "I leave him in you care then, Olympe."

Alex stood with Madam Maxime as they watched Dumbledor retreat up the path to the castle. "Now monsuier Rise if you would follow me I'll introduce you to my students."

"Um, pardon me Madam but may I trouble you to call me Alexander or Alex? I'm not to fond of my surname you see." Alex fidgeted a bit at admitting his distaste for his birth fathers name.

"Very well Alex, pleas watch your step." Madam Maxime ducked into the carriage.

When Alex entered the carriage he expected to find a magically expanded space, as they were frequently used in the magical world. He did not however expect to find himself in what could only be dis robed as a mansion. The room he stood in was spacious with an arching overhead ceiling reminiscent of the carriage shape. A grand staircase split the room into two floors.

"Zis way if you please Alex." Maxime directed Alex through a ornate set of doors into what apeared to be a small auditorium. The seats of the auditorium were already filled and Alex watched as everyone's head turned to them. Maxime guided him up onto the small stage before addressing the the gathered students. "Zis is Alexander Rise and he 'as been appointed to be the 'Ogwarts exchange student to our school schools. Alex come up here and give an introduction for yourself."

Alex groaned inwardly, he hated being put into the spotlight so naturally public speaking was not his forte not to mention the whole exchange student thing that was just dropped into his lap. He walked up onto the small stage and faced the crowd. The first thing he noticed was that that a majority if not all of the students were girls. "Um I'm sorry if I disappoint but I've never had to introduce myself in front of an audience and I have to say it's rather intimidating." Alex took a calming breath before continuing. "My name is Alexander Rise. I am sixteen and in my sixth year at Hogwarts. My most note worthy achievement? I guess would be that I got an outstanding in Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, and Potions O. . " Alex ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not really sure what else to say so Q and A then?"

Many of the girls immediately started asking questions at the same time prompting Madam Maxime to step in and restore order. "One at a time and raise your 'and." She barked.

The girls raised their hands. Satisfied Maxime stepped back off the stage leaving Alex to choose.

So many had raised their hands Alex was unsure of where to start. "I'd like to make this as fair as possible and seeing as we don't have much time before heading up to the castle I'll answer one question per person." He pointed to a pretty redhead in the front row. "You first."

The girl took a second to choose a question, "is zat your natural hair color or did you dye it?"

Alex expected the question as it was one he often heard, "believe it or not it's my natural hair color." He said tugging at a few strands of hair. He pointed to a eager looking brunette next.

"Are you single?"

"Yes" Alex laughed.

Next was a girl straining to be seen over the girl in front of her, "What's kind of girl is your type?"

Alex's eyebrows raised, "Um, I don't know. I never really thought about it before. I guess I would say a girl who is true both to herself and to others."

A few hands faltered at Alex's answer. From their faces Alex was sure that they didn't quite get his answer. He pointed to a short plump girl at the edge of the auditorium.

"What is somthing not many people know about you."

"Good question, um, I guess I'm actually a pretty good cook."

Alex continued to answer questions until there were no more hands raised. The wide range of accents had made it difficult to understand some of the questions but Madam Maxime was kind enough to help him. When the time came Madam Maxime directed for everyone to exit the carriage. Once everyone had gathered Alex lead them up the path to the castle where he held the large door open for the Beauxbatons students. Many of the girls smiled at him as they passed through the door. One girl in particular caught his eye, she had silvery blonde hair. The unnatural color was similar to his own so he was naturally curious about her. The girl however paid no attention to Alex what so ever as she enters the castle, preferring to speak to her friend beside her.

Dumbledor was waiting outside the doors to the great hall. "Welcome back Alex I trust you had a good time with the students of Beauxbatons?"

Alex gave the Hogwarts headmaster a wry look making him chuckle. "Exchange student?"

"As I said before Alex, you are a victim of your own success. Though I would wager you will be enjoying your position before too long." Dumbledor had that twinkle in his eyes that bespoke amusement.

"Why me?"

"You have excellent grades, you can get along with just about anyone when you try to, and I trust you to comport yourself in a respectful manner to which Hogwarts could be proud of." Dumbledor gave Alex a warm smile. "Don't worry you will do fine, though it may be a good idea to learn French as that is the language used in the Beauxbatons curriculum."

"Learn French in three days?" Alex asked incredulous.

"It would be impressive but no. I have asked Olympe to pair you with a student how could translate for you without impacting their own studies. Now I suspect your friends are waiting for you. The exchange students will be announced after dinner so please keep this to yourself until then." Dumbledor bid him to enter the great hall while he spoke with the Beauxbatons headmistress.

Alex entered the great hall and made his way to his customary seat across from Fred and George.

"Oy mate you alright?" Fred asked when Alex sat down.

"What happened to you? You never came back from the carriage." George said.

"I have unwittingly put myself in the position of sacrificial lamb for the school," Alex sighed. Seeing the look of curiosity on his friends faces he added, "The announcement will be after dinner.

The great hall doors opened again as Dumbledor entered the hall. He walked up the aisle between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. He climbed the short stairs onto the dais and stood behind his podium. "Good evening I hope you all had a wonderful day. Today marks the arrival of the third and final school participating in the Triwizard Tournament. It is my pleasure to introduce the students of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic." At Dumbledor's words the great hall doors opened and the Beauxbaton students entered in two by two as the sauntered down the aisle to line up along the raised dais at the head of the hall, facing the other students. Nearly every male student had their jaws hanging open.

Alex kicked his friends Fred and George under the table breaking them out of their stupor. Beside Alex, and Harry was shaking Ron who was mumbling somthing about one of the girls being a Veela.

Dumbledor cleared his throat, "I think I speak for all of us here at Hogwarts when I say we are glad to have you here. Now feel free to sit anywhere you like." The Beauxbaton students seated themselves at the Gryffindor table noticeably eyeing Alex. Fred raised an eyebrow at Alex in question. Alex just shook his head.

"Now that everyone is seated let us eat." With a wave of the headmasters hands the tables filled with food a french theme was noticeably present.

The hall was filled with conversation and laughter.  
"Well mate I can see why it took you so long to get back from the carriage." George teased.

"Come off it, it's not like that." Alex said pointing at George with his fork.

"No worries we're not judging you." Fred pointed at Alex with a turkey leg.

Alex shook his head in response.

Once the plates had been cleared away the Hogwarts headmaster approached the podium once more. "I hope everyone enjoyed their meal. Now for the tournament specifics." He raised a hand indicating a door at the side of the hall where the deputy headmistress enter the hall pushing a cart with something covered by a silk sheet. Dumbledor placed the object on a pedestal the had appeared in place of the headmaster's podium. "This-" Dumbledor waved his hand and the sheet lifted and disappeared revealing a large wooden goblet. "-Is the Goblet of Fire. This will be what determines your candidacy for the Triwizard Tournament. Until the first of October this cup shall sit here, all that is required to enter the tournament is to simply write your name and your school on a slip of parchment and place in into the goblet." Dumbledor stepped back from the goblet and waved his wand. A faint smoky line drifted out from the tip and settled in a ring around the goblet. "I have drawn an age line around the goblet, if you are under the age of seventeen and had thought of entering the tournament I urge you to reconsider as if you try to cross this line there will be consequences. Now for a separate announcement. Our three schools have decided to participate in an exchange student program. Each school will exchange a student with the other schools, with the exception of an exchange between Beauxbaton and Durmstrang who have decided to refrain from exchanging students with the other. I would like the students whose names are called to please join myself and the other headmasters so that we might get everything sorted out before classes start on Monday." Dumbledor pulled a small roll of parchment from his sleeve and unfurled it. "The Durmstrang representative to Hogwarts is Ivan Tupolev." Dumbledor paused as a stocky boy rose from the Slytherin table and approached the dais. From his surly expression Alex guessed he too found out only today. "Next up is the Beauxbaton representative to Hogwarts, miss Claire Roux."

Claire Roux turned out to be the pretty red head that asked about his hair back at the carriage. The girl took her time making her way to the dais, clearly enjoying the attention she was getting.

"Now for the Hogwarts representative to Durmstrang, Markus Crowley."  
At the announcement of the seventh year Slytherin Alex heard a few sighs of relief from the students in the hall. Durmstrang wasn't exactly held in the highest regard amongst other wizarding schools. The were too many rumors circulating about how the school actually taught dark magic instead of how to defend against it.

"Now finally for the Hogwarts representative to Beauxbatons-" Alex saw many of the male students focus completely on the name to be announced, obviously hoping to be the one to be placed with all the pretty girls. "- Alexander Rise."

The heads of the entire male student population turned to face Alex as he stood up. Luckily for him he was seated close to the dais and only had to endure the glares of jealousy and contempt for a brief period before he and the other exchange students were ushered off the dais to the door from which the Goblet of Fire was brought.

The exchange students were joined by the three headmasters shortly after, sparing them the awkward silence of forced company.

"Congratulations all of you for being some of the best your school has to offer, I do hope you will enjoy your your time with you assigned school. I don't wish to keep you for too long, as after tonight you will be assigned quarters at your assigned schools. Now if there are any immediate questions." Dumbledor said.

Alex stepped forward, "Professor I made the Gryffindor quiddich team this year will I still be able to play?"

"Of course." Dumbledor smiled. "Any other questions?"  
No one spoke.

"Excellent, off to bed then. I'm sure your friends will be waiting with questions." Dumbledor opened the door back to the great hall. "Oh, one more thing. Tomorrow after lunch please accompany the headmaster of your assigned school. They will instruct you from there." After a slight bow Dumbledor exited the chamber.

Before Alex could exit, Madam Maxime lay a hand on his shoulder. "Pardon Alex, but might I have a word?"

Alex allowed the Beauxbaton headmistress to steer him into the great hall and off to the side. "Alex, Dumbledor mentioned you do not speak French. Is that correct?"

"It is Madam."

"Considering our classes are taught in French you will be at a considerable disadvantage in class. If you would allow me I would like to partner you with one of my students to translate for you until you feel you have a firm enough grasp of the language. Would that be all right?"

"Yes Madam, I would appreciate the help. It's not going to be too much of a bother for your student will it? I don't want their grades to suffer on my account."

"Rest assured Alex, she is a very bright witch. Her grades will not falter, in fact she may actually pay attention in class now."

"She?"

"I will introduce you tomorrow afternoon. Bon nuit Alex." Madam Maxime excused her self and left the great hall.

Alex, upon his return to the Gryffindor common room was assaulted by congratulations and a seemingly endless string of teases from his two best friends the Weasly twins. When he was finally able to turn on for the night it was close to midnight, and Alex found himself just a bit nervous at the prospect of attending Beauxbaton classes. Pushing the thoughts of his early years at Hogwarts from his mind, Alex rolled over and let sleep take him.

* * *

The next day at lunch Alex hadn't touched his plate.

"Cheer up Alex it won't be as bad as your years here." George said over a sandwich.

"Yea mate they don't know the crap rumors those tossers in Slytherin cooked up over the years." Fred added.

"Honestly with the way the Beauxbaton girls keep looking at you I would be more worried about love potions than hexes." Angelina said sitting down next to George.

"I don't think he will have to worry about it too much," Alica said sitting next to Fred. "Remember last year when that Ravenclaw slipped him a love potion? He only got the hiccups." The Gryffindors chuckled at the memory of Alex and his hour long incurable case of hiccups.

"Glad you thought it was funny, but it made potions class pure hell." Alex grumbled.

"Snape kept calling on you for answers." Fred laughed.

A bit of light hearted conversation later and the plates cleared away. Alex took a deep breath and stood from the table. "See you at dinner." He said to his friends before making his way to the Beauxbaton Headmistress who was standing with her students waiting for him.

"Monsuier Alex are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be I suppose."

"Excellent, your things 'ave already been sent to your room at ze carriage."

Without another word Madam Maxime lead the way out of the hall and down to the the carriage. Once inside the carriage she said something to the students in French and they cleared out of the hall and up the staircase presumably where their dorm was located. All except for the girl with silvery blonde hair.

"Monsuier Alex meet Fleur Delacour. She will be the one translating for you." Madam Maxime said.

Fluer said somthing under her breath that made Madam Maxime frown. Alex stepped forward and offered his hand politely, "Nice to meet you Fleur, I hope it isn't too much of a bother translating for me." Fleur took a step back when Alex offered his hand and Alex noticed she was watching him carefully. Alex, worried that this girl had somehow heard and believed some of the rumors about him, faltered for a moment. "Um, I'm sorry did I do something wrong?" He asked letting his hand fall back to his side.

"Fleur I asked you if you zought you could handle zis. If you can't zen say so now." Madam Maxime said.

"I can do eet," Fluer said.

"I don't mean to be rude but am I going to be a problem?" Alex asked still concerned if the rumors had made their way to the Beauxbaton students.

"We will see," Fleur said to him.

"If eizer of you have any problems my office is right over zere." Madam Maxime pointed to a large door to the side of the staircase. "Fluer will give you ze tour and explain ze schedule. If you have any questions feel free to ask Fleur or myself." Madam Maxime retreated to her office.

Alex turned to face Fleur, "I would have though she would have been the one to give the tour."

"Were we at Beauxbaton she would 'ave, but ze carriage was not made for some one 'er size." Fluer turned and began walking down one of the hall ways opposite the Headmistress's office. "Zis way to ze boys dorm."

Alex followed behind her at a bit of a distance as it was clear Fleur wanted to avoid being close to him, and he was afraid to find out why. "Boys dorm? I was under the impression the Beauxbaton was an all girls school."

"Non, what gave you zat idea?"

"I have yet to see a male student here."

"Ze boys were left behind at Beauxbaton because they acted inappropriately while prepping ze carriage for ze trip." Fleur said with an air of disgust.

"What did they do?" Alex asked hoping to keep the awkward silence at bay, he was not expecting the silver blonde witch to set upon him furious anger apparent.

"Zey acted as all men do. Zey put a surveillance charm in ze girls bath. Zey were caught right away of course, and as punishment were not allowed to participate in ze tournament."

"As all men do? Don't you think it's a little presumptuous to paint all men with the same brush?" Alex questioned.

"Non, all men are pigs. Zey ogle women and zink zey can do whatever zey want." Fleur spat with contempt.

"Oh and you are an expert then?" Alex asked getting a little irate himself.

"I 'ave been approached, hit on, teased, even assaulted since I was zirteen.

Men can't control zemselves around me, zey are all ze same." Fleur hugged herself with her arms.

"I don't wanna burst your bubble, but even though you are physically attractive your personality is the opposite." Alex sniped still caught in the argumentative mood. "So I don't find you the least bit desirable."

Fleur glared at him, "My personality? Coming from someone oo dyes 'is 'air to get attention? You 'ave no idea what my life is like, 'ow it's been!"

Fleur had begun to raise her voice so Alex lowered his, forcing her to pay attention. "And you know nothing about me, so you lump me in with everyone else and assume the worst of me. I only asked a question and you snapped at me." Alex took a deep calming breath, "Listen I am sorry for whatever you had to endure in the past, I can see that it wasn't easy for you, but I had nothing to do with it so I would appreciate it if you could cut me some slack. Also I'm sorry for insulting you about your personality, your statements were about a broad scope of people but I made it personal and I shouldn't have. I would like to start over or at least put this animosity behind us if we can, or if you prefer we can speak with Madam Maxime about having someone else translate."

Fleur huffed out a breath, "Zere is no one oo can translate and keep up wiz zeir studies, except for one of ze boys zat 'ad to stay at Beauxbatons. So we are in a word, stuck wiz each ozer."

"It doesn't have to be a bad thing." Alex said.

Fluer crossed her arms again and the scowl threatened to return.

Alex put his hands out in front of him, "I didn't mean anything by it I just meant we don't need to argue over everything. I don't want to hate having to take classes here and I would rather my translator didn't hate me either."

"You're not trying to get closer to me or hit on me or anyzing like zat?" Fluer asked.

"I'm sorry if it hurts your feelings but no I'm not." Alex said shaking his head.

"Non it's not zat you are 'urting my feeling iz just zat..." Fleur's voice trailed off so Alex couldn't hear what she said.

"Just that what?"

"Eet is unusual for a man to not be affected by my allure." Fleur admitted.

"Your what?"

"My allure... 'ave you ever 'eard of Veela?" Fleur asked tilting her head to the side a bit.

"Not at all." Alex answered.

Fleur looked shocked, "'Ow do you not know of Veela? I know zey are mostly centralized in continental Europe but I zought zat zey would at least teach about zem 'ere."

Alex thought about it for a moment, how many classes had he slept through? Could Veela have been part of a lecture and it just hadn't come up on the exams? "To be honest I slept through a lot of my classes so they may have have come up but I just missed it."

"You slept zrough your classes?"

"Only some, I would be caught dead trying to sleep through Potions." Alex wiped some of the loose strands of hair out from where they had fallen in front of his eyes. "So what are Veela anyway?"

"I'll tell you anozer time lets finish ze tour first." Fleur said turning to walk down the hall.

Fleur showed Alex to the boys dorms first where his was the room closest to the hallway. Then to the boys bath and finally to a kind of lounge area similar to a Hogwarts common room but on a larger scale.  
Fleur lead Alex to a table and gestured for him to sit. "Zis is ze common area. Normally students would use zis area to study and interact wiz students from ze ozer dorms, but wiz the boys being back at ze Beauxbaton campus no one really uses ze room."

Alex at the small table across from Fleur, "Where do you have classes?"  
"Ze 'eadmistress 'ad planned to used ze auditorium or ze common area, I do not know weech." Fleur said picking up a bell that sat on the table. She rang it once and an elf appeared.

"Comment puis-je servir." It said.

"Deux tasses de thé," Fleur said to the elf. It bowed, snapped its fingers and two cups of tea appeared on the table. "Ce sera tout," she said apparently dismissing the elf.

"You have elves here?"

"Of course why wouldn't we?" Fleur asked.

"I don't know I just didn't think about it I guess." Alex took a sip of the tea. "It's a nice change from pumpkin juice." Alex set his cup down, "So tell me what is a Veela?"

Fleur visibly stiffened. "Veela are deemed by ze magical government to be 'uman like creatures wiz avian qualities." The tone which Fluer said it told Alex she disagreed with the description. "Veela are looked down upon by much of ze magical community because men fall victim to ze influence of ze Veela allure. Ze allure is like a magical aura zat make men amorous and ze men will do nearly anything to obtain ze source."

"And this allure affects all men?" Alex asked.

"Most cases yes but zere are a few 'oo are more resistant zat ozzers, you for example seem to be unaffected by my allure." Fleur sipped at her tea.

"Your allure? Does that mean you are a Veela?"

Fleur's cup nearly fell from her hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry is that an insensitive thing ask?" Alex said hurriedly.

"Non, well eet is in a way but not since we were discussing eet." Fluer set her cup back on its saucer. "I am not a full Veela, not yet."

"Yet?"

"Eet's complicated."

"Ok, if you are not a full Veela then is that why I am immune to to your allure?"

"Eet could be, but even for only being a part Veela I 'ave a strong allure. Zere 'ave been only zree men zat 'ave been able to keep zeir wits around me but zey admit zat zey could feel ze pull of ze allure." Fluer finished her tea and the cup promptly refilled on its own.

"You're saying they could feel the pull of the allure but we're able ignore it right?"

Fleur nodded.

"I don't feel anything. What I mean is I don't feel any different than I do normally." Alex watched as his cup refilled. "Why have you told me all this? I mean I'm curious about it and I'm glad that we are getting along but this information doesn't seem the type to normally be shared. And, I don't mean any offense by it but you don't seem to be the type to share something so personal. What's the catch?"

"Ze 'catch' is I want to know why you are unaffected by ze allure. What iz it zat make you immune?" Fleur leaned towards Alex over the table. "If you tell anyone about me I will make sure no one evair finds ze body."

"I suppose it is only fair to tell you." Alex huffed out a breath. "First thing, I want to correct something. I didn't dye my hair this color. It's my natural hair color. You see I'm not one hundred percent human. In fact I don't think there is a name for what I am. I'm sure the ministry has some kind of label they came up with but as far as I know my situation is unique ." Fleur had a skeptical look on her face but she didn't interrupt.

"When I talk about my parents I am most likely referring to my adoptive parents. My birth parents were James and Carmen Rise. My birth mother Carmen had a degenerative disease that left her body in a weakened state, a state which was only made wore when she became pregnant with me. As the months passed her condition worsened and my birth father James began to worry weather or not his wife would survive giving birth. He begged his wife to terminate the pregnancy to save herself, but she refused. James believing he was out of options to save his wife turned to the dark arts out of desperation. Unbeknownst to Carmen James began to slip unicorn blood into her meals."

Fleur gasped and placed her hands over her mouth.

"As you know those who drink unicorn blood will have their life saved but at a terrible price. The person will live a cursed life, a half life. James continued to sneak his wife unicorn blood right up until it was time to give birth to their child. He had to stop giving her the blood so it wouldn't be detected by the doctors at Saint Mungos, that's our magical hospital here in England. So as you would expect Carmen's condition began to get worse again in the days leading up to the trip to the hospital.

"Finally the day arrived and James rushed his wife to the hospital. The labor of giving birth proved to be too much for Carmen to handle and she did not survive to see her son born into the world. James as you could imagine was devastated at the news that his wife was dead. After all he went through to insure she would continue to live so the two could be happy together.

"Though he had yet to find out that his actions had unintended consequences for his son. With Carmen ingesting the unicorn blood while pregnant, the developing child within her was forever changed. I was born with this color hair and these dull grey eyes. The medical staff had never seen anything like it so my case was immediately reported to the ministry. The ministry questioned James who in his distraught state told them everything. When James was finally allowed to see his son before being shipped off to Azkaban, he took one look at me and said 'I will have nothing to do with that thing that murdered my wife'." Alex finished his story and downed his cup of tea.

Fleur lowered her hands from her mouth and whispered, "What happened after that?"

"After? Well I was placed in an orphanage where I was an outcast due to my unusual appearance. You have to understand, the British magical government is mostly dominated by blood purists. So people like me, werewolves, vampires, muggleborns, etcetera are all lumped into one group as undesirable. From what you told me about Veela I'm sure they would be included in this group.

"When I was four my adoptive parents came to the orphanage. From what my adoptive mother says they fell in love with me at first sight. I was adopted by them a week later. They raised me and I was happy with them."

"Do you think it's the unicorn blood that makes you immune to my allure?" Fluer asked.

"There hasn't been a way to prove it is responsible but I do have a number of traits that are unusual. I have never gotten sick, no colds or fevers or anything. I stay in good physical shape though I hardly exercise, and my body is a bit more resilient than most. Like just the other day I fell nine meters from my broom, only had two fractured ribs and a broken leg. Pretty light for nine meters. And the most similar to the allure, I guess, is that one time a girl here at Hogwarts slipped me a love potion and I only got the hiccups."

"Ze 'iccups?" Fleur giggled.

Alex put on a mock serious face, "It's not funny I couldn't stop for a whole hour."

"You certainly are unusual. I will keep your secret if you keep mine." Fleur offered.

"Most everyone in my school knows about me. The was an article in the paper about me three years ago when some of unicorns were found dead on Hogwarts grounds. But I promise to keep your secret anyway."

"Eet is ze same for me wiz my school zough ze article written about me was about me using my allure to seduce ze teachers for better grades. I will nevair understand why people make up ridiculous rumors about ozzer people."

"Me either."

Alex and Fleur continued on to talk about the differences between Hogwarts and Beauxbatons, England and France, and other such things until they were interupted by a gasp from the door to the common area. By the time Alex had turned to look at the door it was already swinging shut. "What was that?"  
Fleur groaned and placed her face in her hands, "Only ze worst possible person oo could 'ave walked in 'ere. 'Er name is Penelope Esperanza. She attends Beauxbaton but she is from Spain originally. She also 'appens to be ze biggest gossip in ze school, and ze one oo started ze rumor I told you about. Nozzing good will come of zis."

"How bad could it be?"

* * *

When Alex and Fleur joined the other Beauxbaton students for the walk up to the castle for dinner they were met with whispers and glances. Most of the glances were aimed at Fleur and held looks of contempt or displeasure. Alex was unable to make out the whispers because none of them were in english. He looked to Fleur for an explanation only to find she was retreating to the stairs to the girls dorm. Thinking Fleur would return shortly Alex decided to wait with the other students to see if she would return.

"Excusez moi?" a girl with olive skin and dark hair asked. "Pourquoi vous et Fleur étaient dans la salle commune?"

"Uh, I'm sorry but I don't speak French yet." Alex apologized.

The girl smiled, "I asked why you and Fleur were in the common room together."

"Wow no accent at all I'm impressed."

"That doesn't answer my question," the girl said.

"I'll answer your question if you answer mine," Alex offered.

"Ok."

"Why do you want to know what we were doing?"

"Too see if it was too late." By now many of the near by students were listening in and not bothering to hide that they were.

"Too late?" Alex asked.

"I wanted to know if you had fallen for Fleur yet." The girl said matter of fact.

"I think you are reading too much into it."

"If you haven't yet then you need to be careful."

"Oh? Why is that?" Alex asked though he was pretty sure where this was going.

The girl leaned towards Alex giving the impression of letting him in on a secret. "Fleur isn't really human. She is a half breed, a Veela. She makes men fall for her then turns them away for fun. She will no doubt try to seduce you too."

Alex couldn't believe this girl. He leaned closer playing along, "Really?"

The girl nodded.

Alex straightened back up, "Well let me let you in on my little secret since you love to gossip so much I'm sure you will hear it sooner or later. I am not fully human either, I'm one of the so called half breeds or mixed bloods." The girl and a few others backed away from Alex. "You and all your friends can take your bigoted views and shove 'em." Alex held a single finger aloft as he exited the carriage.

Alex made his way up the path towards Hogwarts and into the great hall where some of the Hogwarts students had already begun to filter in. He took his usual seat and waited for his friends to arrive.

The twins were conspicuously absent from dinner until almost fifteen minutes before the plates were due to clear away.

"Heya Alex you will never guess what we cooked up" the twins said in unison.

"Please tell me you didn't spike the pumpkin juice for dinner." Alex said eyeing his recently drained goblet.

"No the elves still refuse to let us near the tableware since that time we charmed Ron's fork to throw food at him." George laughed at the memory.  
"We tried making a batch of the Dragons Breath Fire Candy, you know the one that lets you belch fire?" Fred said.

"Yea I remember the last time we made them, the candy melted right through the cauldron. What happened this time?"

"Well we waited to add the dragon flakes until after heating the cauldron like you said and the candy turned out great." George stifled a laugh.  
"Because of what happened in the first batch we decided to test them out on one of the Slytherins. We teamed up with one of the second years who was bullied last year to get payback against his tormentors. We gave him one of the DBFC's to unwrap in front of that goon of Malfoy's Goyle. Well Goyle took the bait and ate the candy." Fred said with a grin.

"Well you know how there is a delay before the charm kicks in? Well the buffoon swallowed the candy whole instead od savoring it like you are supposed to. When nothing happened we thought it was a failure." George started to laugh but managed to gain control of himself. "That is until Goyle made a run for the bathroom. Soon after he entered the bathroom there was a noise that sounded like an explosion. When people went to investigate they found Goyle in the ruins of one of the bathroom stalls. There were scortch marks everywhere." George broke out into laughter again.

Fred continued where George left off. "Apparently if you swallow the Dragons Breath Fire Candy it gives you explosive flatulents. Goyle unfortunately wasn't hurt, though I doubt he will be able to walk a straight line for a while." Fred laughed.

Alex stayed in the great hall with Fred and George when the Beauxbaton students filed out in the wake of Madam Maxime. Fred gave him a questioning look.

"Secret is out and I'm not very popular right now." Alex explained.

"How did they find out?"

"I told them."

"I'm confused I thought you were going to try to keep it a secret."

"Well I was but one of the girls decided that I needed to be warned about hanging around a half breed. So I kind blurted out that I'm a half breed and they could all shove it."

"Wish I could have been there to see that." George said shortly followed by Fred's agreement.

Alex talked with Fred and George until the curfew bell rang. "I better get back to the carriage."

"With all those pretty girls waiting I don't blame you" George teased.  
Alex made a rude gesture at the twins making them laugh harder before exiting the great hall. He didn't even bother trying the door to the grounds, he knew as of the curfew bell it would be locked. Instead he made his way to hall adjacent to the greenhouses. The hall was lined with suits of armor that stood in recessed spaces. Alex stopped in front of the fifth armor down and faced it, making sure to stand at attention. The armor shuddered and stood straighter. Alex thumped his fist over his heart in salute which the suit of armor mimicked before stepping aside to reveal a cramped passage that would lead out of the castle and down near the lakes edge.

Alex stepped out of the passage and pushed his way through the brush that had grown up to conceal the entrance of the tunnel. Overhead the full moon provided ample light by which he could make his way to the carriage. Picking his way carefully over the uneven ground Alex reached the carriage only to find it locked.

"Bollocks," Alex grumbled. If the carriage was locked he would have to return to the castle.

As Alex was about to return the castle he thought he heard raised voices. Venturing in the direction of the sound Alex could hear some people talking in what he supposed was french. Thinking that maybe some of the Beauxbaton students were locked out as well Alex approached the voices. From the sound of their voices they were mad about something.

Alex was almost in sight of where the voices were coming from when he heard a familiar voice cry out "Non! Ce est pas ce que vous pensez!"

There was no mistaking Fluer's voice after he had spent the entire afternoon talking with her. Alex picked up his pace and rounded a copse of trees to find Fluer on the ground, cloths in a disheveled state, tears evident in her eyes. She was surrounded by a semi circle of girls from Beauxbatons whom each had their wand pointed at Fleur. "What's going on here?" Alex called out making the girls jump.

"Eef eet isn't Fleur's new play zing." One of the girls sneered. "Come to save ze 'ore?"

Alex prepared to draw his wand, just in case.

Another girl stepped forward it was the same one who decided she needed to warn Alex from getting too close to Fleur. "Since you have come to save her you should be rewarded, don't you think?" Alex noticed she held two wands one of which must be Fleur's. "I think a bit off a show would suffice." The girl flicked her wand at Fleur and spat a spell Alex didn't recognize. a large tear ripped its way from the neckline of Fleur's jumper and the shirt beneath, down to the hem exposing the pale skin of Fleur's torso.

Fleur cried out and attempted to cover herself and retain some modesty but the damage was done and the other girls laughed at her.

Alex quickly stepped between the girls and Fleur and drew his wand.

"One half breed standing up for another? How touching." The girls raised their wands at Alex, three against one wasn't great odds.

"Stop this before things get worse." Alex said bring his own wand up, behind him Fleur groaned.

The girls laughed, "Three against one, what makes you think you-" her voice trailed off as the girls stared in fear at something behind Alex.

Alex wary to look away from the girls chanced a look over his shoulder.

What he saw made him freeze in place not out of fear but in awe. Fleur stood with her back to Alex but it wasn't that she was nude that held Alex's attention, it was the wings that had appeared on her back. Her wings were wrapped around her in protective manor. When she looked over her shoulder her eyes met Alex's only for a brief moment, in that moment Alex felt a tug at the back of his mind. A brief moment where his and her magic connected.

"Monster!" one of the girls shouted.

The girls raised their wands at Fleur, spell already on the tips of their tongues. Alex stepped in front of Fleur, snapping a protective charm up in time to block the spells. Alex flicked his wand, a silent stunner, at the girl on the right and she crumpled to the ground. The other two began to back away casting wildly, not taking the time to aim. Alex was able to stun the other girl, though the one who had done all the talking managed to round the copse of trees back towards the carriage.

"Fleur are you ok?" Alex asked not turning to face Fleur so as to give her some privacy. "Fleur?" When she didn't answer Alex finally turned to find Fleur standing, a ball of fire in hand, over the girl he had stunned first. When she lifted the fire as if to bring it down onto the prone girl Alex tackled her.

Fluer struggled under him but Alex wouldn't let her up, not even when she pressed the ball of fire into his right side just below his ribs. The heat was intense at first but faded to the background as all sensation from the area of the burn vanished. "Fleur! You have to stop, get a hold of yourself. They can't hurt you anymore. Fleur please!" Alex implored.

Fleur continued to struggle against Alex, furious snarls and growls came from her as she fought him.

"Fleur look at me!" Alex comanded. "Look at me." Alex used his hand to force Fleur to face him, when their eyes met she froze. Alex could feel the tug at the back of his mind again Alex saw the furious anger fade from her eyes and slowly be replaced by fear and apprehension. Alex got up off Fleur and the ground to stand with his back to Fleur.

Alex swished his wand from left to right conjuring a blanket that he passed back to Fleur who took it with a murmur of thanks.

"Are you ok?" Alex asked.

"I do not know I 'ave nevair transformed before. You must think me 'ideous."

Alex laughed, "I didn't exactly have time to take in the sights, but from what I did see your wings were beautiful." Alex could feel his face heat up even as he said it.

"Fleur?" The Beauxbaton Headmistress's voice carried across the grounds.

"Periculum" Alex shot red sparks into the air. "The headmistress should be here soon."

When Fleur didn't answer Alex turned, "Fleur?"  
Fleur was lying on the ground wrapped in the blanket Alex had conjured, quiet snores rose for her prone form. Alex couldn't help but laugh, adrenaline still corsing though him. Expecting the Beauxbaton headmistress any moment Alex levitated the two stunned girls over to lay side by side along the path.

Madam Maxime rounded the copse of trees to find Alex standing over three unconscious girls wand in hand.

"I'm sure this looks terrible," Alex said.

"Oui, I expect you to provide an explanation for zis."

Alex relayed a brief summary of what had transpired, omiting a few details.

The headmistress held out a hand and a white feather floated up from the ground to her outstretched hand. "Did she transform?"

Alex remained silent.

"She is not in any trouble Mr. Rise, if she 'as transformed zen 'er mozzer will want to know, as she is ze best person to 'elp Fleur now."

"She did." Alex said hopeing Fleur wouldn't be too cross with him for telling the headmistriss of her school.

"Best we get everyone into ze carriage," Madam Maxime took out her wand and levitated the two stunned girls in front or her. "Would you please bring Ms. Delacour along with you."

Alex used his wand to ensure the blanket stayed wrapped around Fleur before lifting her off the ground gently to be carried in his arms bridal style. "Will she be ok?"

"As I understand it ze first transformation is very taxing, she needs rest is all. You 'owevair will need to see your healer and soon. those burns are beyond my abilities."

Fleur snuggled her head into Alex's shoulder with a sleepy murmur. "It can wait, i cant even feel it right now anyway." he said.

Madam Maxime gave him an appraising look before leading the way back to the carriage.

**Author's Note**

While I was reviewing this chapter before posting it, I felt that the dialogue felt a little stiff at times. I cant seem to get it to flow right, any critique here would be appreciated.

So far there have been no reviews but we are in the early stages of the story so its to be expected I think. Thank you to those who have added this to their favorites. :)

I Received a PM asking how I chose the title for this fic and though I answered them, I thought I might answer it here as well in case it comes up again. I chose the title **The Gift** because this fic was inspired in part by a song titled _The Gift_. To be honest it inspired one chapter in particular but we are not there yet so I wont ruin it.

Happy New Year

K. Raiden


	3. Chapter 3

**Quick note: **This chapter had plenty of dialogue between characters whose primary language is french so it only made sense that they would choose to speak it when together. To differentiate between english and french I converted all french dialogue to italics.

* * *

**The Gift Chapter 3**

Alex woke to a terrible itching sensation on his right side. Though every time he tried to scratch, his hand was slapped away.

"Do cease your incessant attempts to make my work more difficult Mr Rise."

Alex knew that voice, Madam Pomfery. She was going to be quite cross with him for being in the Hospital Wing twice in one week. "Hello again Poppy." Alex said, hoping to head off the impending lecture.

"Don't Poppy me Mr Rise. What were you thinking? You should have come to me right away after receiving such an injury." Madam Pomfery moved into view over Alex's bed.

"How did I get here? Last thing I remember I was in the Beauxbaton carriage." Alex tried to scratch again but once more his hand was slapped away. Upon sitting up Alex found a house elf standing next to his bed hand poised ready to to strike again if Alex should try to scratch.

"The Beauxbaton headmistress brought you up here saying you passed out after defending one of her students." Madam Pomfery removed the lid from a jar that looked as if it held purple cream. "Roll onto your side, this paste will speed the healing process and take some of the heat out of the burn."

"How bad is it? It only hurt for a second, after that it was like a constant pressure. Like something was stuck to me but it didn't hurt, it was just pins and needles in the back ground." Alex looked down to see an angry red splotch tinged with yellow marring his right side.

"As the Muggles say, it is a second degree burn that has extended to the reticular dermis." The mediwitch said as she began to apply the paste. When she saw the look of confusion on her patient's face she sighed. "It means that while the burn didn't penetrate to the muscular tissue it still would normally take about three weeks to fully heal."

"Three weeks?" Alex exclaimed.

"Let me finish," Pomfery snapped. "Normally a burn like this would take three weeks to heal but with this salve and some skin knitting potion I suspect you will be good as new in about nine days. Though there may be some scaring. If you had come to me right away I may have been able to keep it from scarring at all."

Alex thought back to Fleur's sleeping face, "I had to take care of something first."

Madam Pomfery chuckled, "I heard. You were too busy saving the damsel in distress to worry about permanent nerve damage."

"What who told you?" Alex could feel his cheeks heating up with embarrassment.

"I overheard the woman who brought you in telling the Headmaster about how you rescued her student and was injured in the process." Madam Pomfery said as she finished with the salve. "You aren't the first boy to end up in my care because of a girl. To be honest it's about time you found yourself a girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend" Alex said immediately.

Madam Pomfery gave Alex a knowing smile, "You will need to stay here for the day to let the salve do its work. After that, potions and bandages should suffice." She gestured to the house elf waiting at the bedside. "Dobby here has been tasked with keeping you from scratching. He is an excellent elf and has permission to restrain you if necessary. Try and get some more rest." She bade Alex before retreating to her office.

Alex looked over the bedside to the elf, "I don't suppose I could convince you to get me some water?"

"Of course Mister Rise. Anything for a friend of the great Harry Potter." The elf snapped his fingers as disappeared. Alex took the chance to poke around the edge of where Madam Pomfery had spread the salve. Over all it was about the size of his hand with fingers spread. The skin was tender and swollen around the burn but the burn itself felt numb under the salve.  
A snap announced the return of the house elf and Alex quickly withdrew his hand. "Thank you Dobby." He said accepting a goblet of water from the house elf. "Do you know how long I was unconscious?"

"Mister Rise has been sleeping since the tall woman brought him in two hours ago." The elf said rocking back and forth on his feet.

"If you don't mind I think I might try to go back to sleep Dobby." Alex said attempting to get comfortable without smearing the salve. Well as comfortable as was possible in a hospital wing bed.

"Yes Mister Rise."

"Please call me Alex."

The elf just nodded and began to hum quietly.

Alex chuckled inwardly at the strange elf. He snuggled his head into his pillow and allowed himself to drift to sleep to the tune of the Elf's off-key lullaby.

* * *

Fleur awoke in her dorm room tucked into her bed, music playing quietly on the radio on the nightstand. She sat up keeping the covers of the bed pressed to her. Last thing she remembered was Alex passing her a blanket so she might cover her bare torso. She felt her cheeks heating up, had he seen her? She checked under the covers to find she was wearing her pajamas so someone had dressed her. Slipping out of her bed she moved to her adjoined bathroom. After a quick shower she dressed in plain clothes and was going to head down to the Headmistress's office when she saw a note on the the table by the door.

It was from her mother. Madam Maxime had floo'd her late last night to tell her that her daughter had been attacked by other students and as a result transformed and injured a student of Hogwarts. Fleur dropped the note and gasped.

There had been only one student of Hogwarts present. Alex. Thinking back during the time that Fleur was in her avian form she could only remember a haze of fury and anger. The first thing she could remember after coming out of her transformation was being held down by Alex and staring into his blue eyes. But that couldn't be right Alex had grey eyes, didn't he?

Fleur rushed out of her room and headed for the Headmistress's office, she had to know what happened to Alex.

That very thought brought her up short. Why was she so worried about him? They had known each other for less than a day. So why did he have such an effect on her? Was it because he was the only boy her age that the allure didn't turn them into a drooling mess? Sure she thought him attractive, she could admit that, but she of all people knew better than to want someone for appearances alone. What about him made her heart race?

Lost in her thoughts Fleur found herself outside Madam Maxime's office door. Before she could raise her hand to knock the door opened to reveal her mother standing in the door way. It was like looking at her future self, except for a few subtle features inherited from her father Fluer was very much her mothers mirror image. However Fleur's mother Apolline was a full veela where as Fleur would not mature to a full veela for another few years.

"_Maman_," Fleur hugged her mother thankful for the comfort it afforded her. "_When did you arrive_?"

"_Soon after Madam Maxime floo'd your father and I at the Chateaux. Didn't you read my note_?"Apolline lead Fleur into Maxime's office. "_Any way sit, I want you to tell me what happened. The only account of what happened was a brief explanation from the Hogwarts boy before he passed out. The two girls he said attacked you won't speak a word about it and he did not know the name of the third girl who he claims was present_."

_"Alex passed out? Where is he? Is he ok? Can I see him_?" Fleur clamped her hands over her mouth. She hadn't meant to blurt out so much.

Her mother's eyebrows rose._ "Alex is it? Since when do you care about a boy? If it's because he supposedly defended you, you should know he may have been under the influence of your allure_."

"_No Maman the allure doesn't effect him at all. We spent yesterday afternoon talking. Talking. How many times have I been able to just talk with a boy even close to my age_?"

"_Is that why you like him? Because he is the only boy you met that you believe can resist the allure_?"

_"He can!" _Fleur exclaimed._ "Is it so hard to believe Maman? What about father? Wasn't he able to resist your allure when you met in school_?" Fleur glared at her mother though faltered when her mother cracked a smile.

_"So you are comparing him to your father then? He must be something then, to have snared your heart."_

Fleur's face immediately flushed red with embarrassment._ "It's not like that."_

_"Isn't it?"_

Fleur remained silent.

Madam Maxime cleared her throat._ "Perhaps we can get back on topic. Fleur, we want to hear what happened from you."_

Fleur gave a big sigh. _"Where do I start?"_

_"Tell me how you met Alex," _Apolline suggested.

_"The three schools exchanged students for the year in the spirit of international cooperation. Alex was chosen by his Headmaster to be the Hogwarts representative to our school, but he doesn't speak French. So Madam Maxime asked me if I would translate for him since I have the best grades despite missing classes." _Fleur paused to shrug off the disapproving look her mother gave her._ "I said I would do it if I was allowed to curse the boy if he tried anything. I meant it as a way of declining but Madam Maxime accepted and told me to be ready to give him the tour the next day after lunch."_

_"Pardon me for interrupting Fleur but didn't you attend the assembly of students when I first introduced him in the auditorium?" _Madam Maxime asked.

_"No Madam I stayed in my room."_

_"That explains why I thought you were joking when you said you wanted to be able to curse him. I could tell he was a nice boy from the assembly, I thought you had attended."_ Madam Maxime leaned back in her chair.

_"After the assembly at dinner I overheard some of the other girls talking about him."_ Fleur continued. _"They made him sound like a prince from a fairy tale, but I knew there is no such man so when you introduced me to him the next day I had already formed an opinion of him based on what I have seem before." _

_"I took him for a tour of the carriage like you asked. When I showed him the boys dorms he asked where the male students were, and I told him about the surveillance charm some of the boys put in the girls bath. I may have voiced my opinion of males in an offending way, and it started a bit of an argument between us. I ended up accusing him of trying to hit on me and he threw it in my face by telling me that even though I was pretty, my personality was undesirable. It hit me then that he actually took personality into account. After I had calmed down and we both apologized and I finished the tour. We ended it in the common area and talked over tea. I explained how I was part veela and told him how unusual it was for a boy to resist the allure." _Fleur chuckled remembering the conversation. _"I had to explain what a veela was and what the allure was and its usual affect on men. He knew nothing Maman, he didn't even notice the allure to have to try and resist it."_

Apolline made a thoughtful sound._ "Did you ask about his apparent immunity to the allure?" _

_"I did."_

_"And?"_

_"I cannot say, I promised I wouldn't."_

_"Fleur."_

_"No Maman I won't tell. If you want to know you will have to ask him yourself."_ Fleur crossed her arms a sure sign to her mother that she was going to stubbornly hold her ground on the subject.

_"I intend to."_

_"I fear we have strayed from the intended topic once more skip to just before you were assaulted." _Madam Maxime said.

_"I stayed behind from dinner when I saw the looks on the other girls faces. I knew they had a new rumor about me and with the way they glanced between Alex and I knew he was being dragged into it by being near me." _Fleur shifted in her chair. _"I waited for Alex to return from dinner but when he didn't show up with the rest I began to get worried. When curfew sounded I made up my mind to look for him because I had forgotten to warn him about the lock on the carriage door. He didn't know the password to get in after curfew. So I went up to the castle only to find their doors were locked aswell so I returned to the carriage to see if I had missed Alex on the way up. I found that bitch-"_

_"Fleur."_ Apolline warned.

_"-Penelope and her two tagalongs waiting for me on the path back to the carriage. They accused me of seducing Alex, and a number of insults. I got angry and was about to draw my wand when they jinxed me. My legs went numb and I couldn't get away. One of the girls hit me with a stinging jinx in the face and I couldn't see. I must have called out for help because Alex arrived. Then Penelope said something about rewarding Alex with a show for trying to help me. She used a spell that tore my sweater and shirt down the front exposing me."_

Appolline muttered something inaudible over the sound of the arm of her chair creaking in her grip.

_"Alex stepped between me and Penelope and drew his wand. I think he said somthing to them but I didn't hear I was so embarrassed at being exposed that way. After that I remember getting really angry and a painful feeling from my upper back. I started to panic that I was transforming but that just made it happen faster. After that it was a haze of anger, pure hatred for the girls who attacked me."_ Fleur's shivered at the recollection of the hatred she felt.

_"Is that all you remember?" _Madam Maxime asked.

Fleur shook her head, _"No. I remember coming out of the transformation. Alex was holding me down telling me that the girls couldn't hurt me anymore. He made me look into his eyes. I can remember everything about those eyes, they were so calming, so reassuring. Once I had calmed down he let go of me and conjured a blanket so I could cover myself, but I was so tired I could barely wrap it around me. I think I passed out after that because I don't remember anything else."_

Apolline got up from her chair and went over to hug her daughter._ "Her story matches up with the boy's." _she said to the Beauxbaton headmistriss.

Madam Maxime sighed,_ "It does, though I suspected it would. I will send the three girls back to the main campus and a letter to their parents detailing their assault on Fluer. I will leave punishment up to the school board however so they cannot use favoritism as an excuse to avoid punishment."_

_"Can you tell me about Alex now?"_ Fleur asked trying to pry herself from her mothers hug.

_"He is resting in the Hogwarts medical facility. I spoke with Dumbledore when I took him there and he assured me Alex was in great hands and bade me to tell you that you are most welcome to visit Alex."_ Madam Maxime took out rolls of parchment from her desk. _"You may go now if you wish. It is almost lunch so he should be awake."_

_"Let's go see him Fleur, I want to meet the boy who can make my little flower blush at just the thought of him." _Apolline teased her daughter.

* * *

Smack.

"Ow! Dobby would you cut that out!" Alex said rubbing his sore hand.

"Mistress Pomfery says to keep you from scratching so I does." The elf said happily.

Smack.

"Seriously Dobby knock it off I'm not scratching." Alex warned making sure to keep his hand away from the newly applied bandage.

"Dobby not falls for that a fifth time." Dobby waggled a finger at Alex.

"Let me just straighten the bandage a bit and then I'll stop."

Smack.

"Poppy! Will you tell Dobby he can stop now." Alex pleaded.

"Keep up the good work Dobby and there will be some socks in it for you." Madam Pomfery's voice came from her office.

The elf bounced around Alex happily talking about what kind of socks he hoped he would receive.

Alex glared in the direction of the mediwitch's office. "Bribery? That's cheating Poppy!" He yelled.

"You should have thought about that before you got yourself injured twice in one week Alex." Madam Pomfery said emerging from her office potion bottle in hand.

"You expect me to be clairvoyant? How was I supposed to know you would enlist the help of a deranged house elf to torture me?" Alex grumbled.

"Leave poor Dobby out of this I'm sure he had better things to do than to keep you from making your injuries worse." Pomfery said.

The house elf hopped up onto the foot of the bed. "Dobby was happy to help. Much more fun than cleaning dishes and toilets."

Alex pointed a finger accusingly at the house elf, "See! he enjoys hurting me."

Dobby looked alarmed, "Never mister Alex. Dobby only wants to help mister Alex."

"Don't mind him Dobby you have been a great help." Pomfery said pulling fresh bandages from the bedside table. "It's best to change the bandages every six to ten hours or so for the first few days to help avoid infection." There was a knock on the doors to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfery placed the bandages on the bed and shoved the bottle of potion into Alex's hand. "Drink it all Alex it will help speed up the rejuvenation process for your skin." She made her way to answer the door.

Alex uncorked the potion and sniffed its contents and quickly wished he hadn't. It smelled like a mix between antiseptic and rotten fruit. "How do they expect people to take their potions regularly if they always smell like a rubbish bin?" He asked the elf but found the eccentric house elf had disappeared. Taking a deep breath he chugged the potion in one go, shaking his head with distaste afterwords.

Whe he looked up he saw Fleur walking towards him, or rather two of her. "Poppy!" Alex called. "Are you sure you gave me the right potion? I'm seeing double."

One Fluer leaned over to whisper something to the other making her blush furiously.

"Poppy, I think I'm hallucinating." Alex called again.

"Oh please Alex, there are in fact two women in front of you so stop your yelling." Madam Pomfery said moving around the two new comers. "They said they were here to see you so I let them in. I hope you ladies don't mind if I change his bandages while you are here."

"Not at all" the Fleur double said.

"Are you going to be ok?" Fleur asked looking anywhere but at Alex.

"Me? I'll be fine. Poppy here is a miracle worker." Alex said cheerily. "What about you though? Are you going to be ok?"

"I'll be fine zanks to you." Fleur said wringing here hands. She didn't know why but she was extremely nervous about seeing Alex.

"Fleur aren't you going to introduce me to your boyfriend?" Apolline said.

"Mozzer! It's not like zat 'e is just a friend!" Fleur rounded on her mother face red with with embarrassment.

"I don't 'ear 'im objecting." Apolline commented looking Alex over.

"Hang on you're Fleur's mother?" Alex asked surprised. "I though you were her sister. You look barely twenty five let alone...you know what never mind. It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Delacour." Alex offered his hand in greeting.

Apolline laughed as she shook Alex's hand, "Zank you for your compliment zough you may want to work on your recovery."

"I'm terribly sorry about that I was caught off guard." Alex said.

Appolline waved it off. "Do not worry about it, Veela age differently zan 'umans so it comes as a surprise to many. Any way I wanted to zank you for defending my daughter from zoes detestable classmates of 'ers." Apolline tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear before leaning in to kiss Alex on both cheeks.

"Uh, your welcome I think." Alex said a little confused.

Fleur on the other hand was furious, "Mozzer! I already told you 'e was immune to ze allure. You didn't 'ave to zrow yours at 'im as a test."

"I 'ad to see for myself." Apolline said smiling at her daughters apparent jealousy.

"A test to see if I was immune to the allure or just Fleur?" Alex asked.

"Fleur said you might know why you are unaffected by ze allure but she wouldn't tell me what it is." Apolline sat on the foot of Alex's bed.

"Can it wait? Alex needs to change his bandages." Madam Pomfery said interrupting.

"It's ok Poppy I already told Fluer. I don't mind if her mother knows." Alex lifted his arms so that Madam Pomfery could unwrap the old bandages.

Both Fleur and her mother gasped when the burn was revealed. They began rapidly conversing in french, and Fleur wouldn't meet his eyes when he looked at her.

"Fleur? Are you sure you are ok?" Alex asked again.

"'Ow can you be worried about me when I am ze one 'oo did zat to you?" Fleur asked, tears threatening to fall.

"Because I don't blame you. I could have avoided getting hurt if I had stunned you or if I pinned your hand down. But I didn't want to hurt you so I risked injury to myself and I got hurt so it's my fault." Alex held the new bandage in place while Madam Pomfery wrapped it around his torso to keep it in place. "Besides its not as bad as it looks. I'll be good as new in eight more days right Poppy?"

Fleur finally looked Alex in the eyes and was startled to see his eyes were indeed grey. Had she imagined his eyes were blue last night? No. His eyes had definitely been a vibrant shade of blue. almost the exact shade as her own eyes when she thought about it. She mad a mental note to keep watch to see if his eyes changed again in the future.

"If you would stop trying to scratch at it," Madam Pomfery paused tying the end of the bandage off with a final tug that made Alex wince. "it would heal much faster."

_"Fleur if he isn't your boyfriend now you better act quick before some other girl gets her hands on him." _Apolline said.

Madam Pomfery laughed._ "A few have tried but this idiot is thicker than most. He wouldn't notice a girls advances unless she spelled it out for him."_

The three women laughed. Alex looked to Fleur for a translation but received none nor an explanation of why.

"Alex why don't you escort these ladies down to the Great Hall for lunch?" Madam Pomfery suggested.

"Oh Is it zat late already?" Apolline checked her watch. "I left Gabriele wiz my Mozzer and I should be getting back. Per'aps you could escort me back to ze carriage while telling me zis secret of yours."

"Mozzer!"

Alex laughed, "It's alright I don't mind." He put on a shirt the Madam Pomfery had scrounged up from the loan bin as all his cloths had been transferred to the Beauxbaton carriage. When he opened the door for the Delacours with an exaggerated bow to the amusement of the two ladies.

Madam Pomfery stopped Alex before he could leave. "Alex I don't want to see you in my care so soon again. Do try to stay out of trouble won't you?"

"You know me Poppy I just can help myself." Alex said with a grin.

"I do and that's why I worry. Next time I will floo you mother and tell her what you have been up to." Madam Pomfery said arms crossed.

Alex balked at the idea. "Please don't I promise to be more careful from now on, just don't call her here."

Alex bid Madam Pomfery goodbye and lead the way down to the carriage, retelling the story of his biological parents and how his circumstances came to be. Apolline's reaction was much the same as her daughter's.

Alex left the two Delacours at the door to the Headmistress's office so they might have some privacy to bid goodbye to each other. When Fluer emerged from the office Alex approached her. "Want to head up for lunch?"

"Oui, zen we can start working on your french before classes start on Monday.  
"Studying before classes start?" Alex groaned.

"'elps to keep your grades up." Fleur said, pointing a finger at Alex. You won't be sleeping zrough my french lessons will you?"

"Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

The next two weeks past without much incident and found Alex and Fleur in the Great Hall with the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, who had in a way adopted Fleur. The group was pestering Fleur, Angelina, and Alica to enter their names into the Goblet of Fire as they were the only ones of age to enter.

"Come on Fleur don't tell me you came all the way here to Hogwarts just to watch from the sidelines." Alex prodded.

"Non but what if I do get picked? They already 'ate me at ze carriage because Penelope and 'er two bookends were sent back to ze campus. I don't want ze attention." Fleur had been standing her ground with this argument for the last two days.

Come on Fleur you have a one in twenty seven shot at being the one the goblet picks. There is no guarantee that it will pick you. Besides IF it did pick you I think you would do great. You would show those tossers that you call classmates that every thing they say about you behind your back is all rubbish."

Fleur huffed out a breath. "I will put my name in the cup on one condition. You 'ave to enter the dueling tournament." Fleur thought she had Alex beat. He had refused to enter the dueling tournament for the same reasons Fleur was declining the Triwizard Tournament.

"Ok."

Fleur jaw dropped, "Excusez-moi?"

Alex smiled, "I agreed to your terms."

Fleur sighed, "I'm going to regret this I just know it." She wrote her name and school on a slip of parchment and went to place it into the goblet while Alex joined Fred and George at the Gryffindor table to convince Angelina and Alica.

"Hey how's it going over here, did you convince them yet?" Alex asked.

"Ages ago mate." George said with a smile.

Alicia laughed, "We put our names into the goblet two days ago."

"We didn't think it was a good idea to pressure Fleur as a group, besides it looks like you were successful." Angelina gave Alex a suggestive look, "what did you have to do to get her to do it?"

Alex coughed, "Not what you are thinking. I had to agree to enter the dueling tournament."

"But sign ups for the singles tournament ended Monday morning mate." Fred said.

"Doubles sign ups start next week though. Fred and I are going to enter." George said.

"What about you Harry you going to enter the doubles tournament since you declined the singles tournament?" Angelina asked.

"I don't know. Ron barely has barely said a word to me since the quiddich tryouts. I don't have a partner." Harry said.

"What about Hermione?" Alex asked. He noticed a twitch from Katie at the mention of the young witch.

"I'll be your partner Harry." Katie said stepping forward.

"See there you go Harry it's settled." Alex grinned.

Harry just gave a sigh of defeat he knew that the group wouldn't let him back out now.

"What about Fleur?" Alicia asked.

"She went to go put her name in the goblet she should be back in a second." Alex said.

"That's not what I meant. I meant that Fleur could be your dueling partner." Alicia said. To Alex. She had found out that Alex was trying to help Harry with his crush on Katie even though Harry didn't want the help. Alicia had decided to defend Harry against Alex's by insinuating that Alex and Fleur should be a couple. At least Fleur's mother wasn't around to help her.

Alex knowing Alicia's intent behind her suggestion, turned it around against her. "I have an idea. We should make this a bit more interesting."

"We're in." Fred and George said immediately.

"You haven't heard what my idea was yet." Alex said.

Fred and George just waved it off.

Alex shook his head at the pair, "What if we were to pair up in one boy and one girl teams and make a bet on which team will make it the furthest in the doubles tournament."

"Sounds like fun, I'll take George." Angelina said.

"Fred is with me then." Alicia said.

"Then I'll let Fleur know what she gets back." Alex said.

"Let me know what?" Fleur asked returning to the group.

"Uh, the the sign up for the dueling tournament for solo participants is closed so I planned on entering us into the doubles tournament as a team." Alex said, in truth he had planned on putting off telling Fleur until after he had signed up.

"What 'appened to not wanting to stand out?" Fleur asked hands on her hips.

"Well you see Harry is partnered with Katie and Fred and George are partnered with Alicia and Angelina so I thought you and I could be partners." Alex was pleased with his excuse for all of one second before Fleur pulled it out from under him.

"Oh? I was your last option zen? She said eyebrows raised in question.

"No!" Alex said hurriedly. "I wanted to be yours."

Fleur's eyebrows rose further at Alex's statement.

"Pretty bold statement there Alex." George said.

Alex's faced flushed red when he realized what he had said. "Partner! I meant partner. I wanted to be dueling partners with you Fleur. I didn't mean for it to sound like I wanted to be your boyfriend. That's just ridiculous. No! I didn't mean that either. I mean I'm not saying I wouldn't. But I'm not saying that I do. No! I mean... Uh...I don't know what I mean. Bloody hell I'm just going to shut my mouth." Alex thumped his head down on the table.

Fleur stared at Alex who wouldn't meet her gaze. If he had he would have seen the smirk that was tugging at the corner of her mouth. "I suppose I could be your dueling partner if zat is what you want." Fleur said.

The Gryffindor chasers looked at each other and tried to suppress their grins. "Fleur we are going to the bathroom care to join us."

Fleur broke off her stare down of Alex and joined the three Gryphindor girls in leaving the hall.

"Why do girls always go to the bathroom together?" Harry asked.

" I suspect that was just an excuse to get away from us boys so they could talk about what just happened." Fred said with a laugh.

"What did just happen?" Harry asked lookin between the three older boys.

"My dear Harrykins there is still so much for you to learn about life and women." George said. "Alex here just dug himself a hole and pulled the dirt in after him. Poor bloke."

"Murder me." Alex grumbled, head still planted firmly on the table.

The twins just laughed while harry still looked confused.

"Harry!" A voice called from the door to the great hall.

The boys looked up to see Hermione jogging to them newspaper in hand. When she reached them she spread it out on the table. "Look at this."

Alex lifted his head to read the paper. In big bold letters at the top of the front page

**'Azkaban Attacked: Prisoners Escape!'**

* * *

**Authors Note: **The chapter ended up being shorter than I intended but I felt this was a good stopping point to set up chapter four.

A special thank you to those of you who reviewed and to those who added this to their Favorites or Followed this fic.

As always if you have any critiques I welcome the feedback. I check on The Gift once a day so if there are any questions I will do my best to answer them for you.

K. Raiden


	4. Chapter 4

**The Gift Chapter 4 **

"Everyone ready?" Angelina asked. It was the first quidditch match of the year and Gryffindor would be facing off against their long time rivals Slytherin right off the bat.

Alex was excited, nervous, and scared that he would let the team down. These emotions mixed together in the pit of his stomach threatening to make him sick. But the cheers drifting into the locker room from the roaring crowd outside, spurred him to compete. Swallowing his apprehension Alex looked around at his teammates and saw a mix of excitement and eagerness to mount their brooms and soar out through the opening.

It seemed ages before Lee Jordan's voice boomed through the stadium. "Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Lee Jordan and I want to welcome you all back for another season of the greatest sport on earth! I will be your commentator for the match. Today's referee will be, as always, Madam Hooch!"

Cheers erupted from the crowd as Madam Hooch took the field carrying the trunk that held the various orbs that were used in the game.

Lee's voice echoed through the stadium once more. "Today's match is between Gryffindor and Slytherin though we all know who is going to win."

"Jordan!" McGonagall's voice interrupted.

"Sorry Professor. Without further delay I am proud to introduce the Gryffindor team. Team Captain Angelina Johnson!"

Angelina gave her team a thumbs up before mounting her broom and soaring out onto the pitch. As their names were called each member of the team followed suit.

"Alicia Spinnet!"

"Katie Bell!"

"Fred Weasly!"

"George Weasly!"

"Harry Potter!"

"And the teams newest member Alexander Rise!"

Alex swung a leg over his broom and leaned foward on the broom. With as much speed as he could muster he bolted out onto the pitch pulling up to flip an exaggerated loop to come down to hover next to the rest of his team. Showing off? Maybe. But the crowd roared at his antics and he couldn't help but grin in response all earlier apprehension forgotten.

Alex didn't hear the announcement for the Slytherin team. He was too busy scanning the crowd for the one person he wanted to be there to see him play. He looked for her silvery blonde hair, hoping it would stand out from other members of the crowd. His grin began to falter as he continued to scan the crowd, unsuccessful in his search.

"Everyone to their positions." Madam Hooch comanded.

Alex flew to the Gryffindor goal posts and hovered in front of the center goal post. He tried his best to focus on the game.

The quaffle rose to the center of the pitch and hovered for a moment before Madam Hooch blew the whistle to start the game. The chasers from both teams dove for the quaffle. Alicia came away from the rush with possession of the quaffle. Alex watched as she passed it to Angelina, who passed it to Katie, who made a feint for the goal but passed the quaffle back to Alicia who scored.

Within the first moments of the game Gryffindor had the lead. The chasers were in rare form too. Even when Slytherin gained possession of the quaffle the three Gryffindor girls would hound the Slytherin chasers and steal back the quaffle. For much of the first few minutes of the game Alex found himself the only player on the Gryffindor side of the pitch.

With the girls outstanding performance, Alex had time to scan the crowd nearest him. He had yet to spot Fleur and it was putting a damper on his spirits. She had said she didn't like crowds so she was unsure if she was going to come watch the game. He knew this but had still held out hope that she would come. Lost in his thoughts of Fleur, Alex was completely oblivious to the Slytherin chaser making a play for the goal furthest from him. By the time he saw the chaser it was too late. The Slytherins got their first goal of the game.

Angelina swooped by, "Get your head in the game Alex." She called to him.

Alex shook his head, trying to clear Fleur from his mind and focus on the match. He was successful for all of two seconds before he thought he saw a glimpse of her in the stands. When he looked closer he saw it wasn't her. Maybe she didn't come after all.

A shout from the crowd drew his attention back to the match in time to see the Slytherin chasers headed his way. They didn't bother with swift passes or fancy flying, they preferred to barrel their way across the pitch and try to force a goal. Sure enough Alex spotted a bludger headed right for him. He waited a moment before it would have hit him to dodge forcing the bludger into a wider arc as it attempted to make another run at him. In the mean time Alex focused on the Slytherin chaser, and team captain, Marcus Flint. Flint was making a beeline for the hoop that Alex was guarding. Surely he couldn't be dumb enough to try to force a goal past Alex.

Flint kept coming his face set in a determined sneer. He reared back and threw the quaffle right at Alex who caught it in both hands easily. Flint veered off just before ramming Alex, sneer still in place.

"Alex look out!"

How he heard one voice over the combined cheers of three schools Alex couldn't say, but he heeded the warning in time to see a bludger just before it slammed into his stomach knocking the wind out of him. Despite the blow Alex was able to stay on his broom and retain hold of the quaffle long enough to pass it to Katie who had been chasing Flint. Angelina swung by long enough to ask if he was ok.

Alex still catching his breath gave her a thumbs up in reassurance.

Angelina nodded and sped off after Katie.

Alex keeping a wary eye out for any more bludgers, looked at the crowd around him. He was sure it had been Fleur's voice that had come to him warning him about the bludger. He wasn't able to look around for long before another bludger was sent his way shortly followed by one of the Weaslys who was trying gain control of the bludger.

A sudden rise in cheers from the crowd announced another goal scored for the Gryffindor team. With Slytherin now behind by fifty points they started playing dirty. Foul after foul the Slytherin team did anything they could to tip the odds in their favor.

Flint rammed Katie into one of the Slytherin goal posts while 'defending' it against her even though she had already thrown the quaffle. Montague grabbed the end of Alicia's broom in an attempt to slow her down, nearly sending her tumbling over the front of the broom. One of the Slytherin beaters tried to hit Angelina over the head with his bat earning him a thorough scolding from Madam Hooch. Each foul earned Gryffindor a penalty shot, but without the other chasers or the use of bludgers it was difficult to gain a goal against the experienced Slytherin keeper.  
Alex used these brief lulls in action to look for Fleur. He was so sure that it had been her voice that had warned him earlier.

It wasn't until Alex flew down to retrieve the quaffle after Warrington managed to score a goal, that Alex spotted Fleur. She had worn a sweatshirt with the hood up so as to avoid attention.  
Alex felt a grin on his face, she had come to see him play after all.

Alex returned to his position in front of the rings, passing the quaffle to Alicia. Now that he had confirmed that Fleur was indeed present Alex felt ready for anything. He didn't know why but he wanted to be sure Fleur saw him playing at his best. With the fouls against the Gryffindor chasers starting to take their toll Alex saw more and more attempts by the Slytherin team to score a goal. He was able to save most of the plays but Slytherin was able to bring the score to seventy to fifty with Gryffindor still in the lead.

A sudden roar from the crowd turned Alex's attention to Harry and the little blonde ponce Malfoy who were racing each other down the pitch neck and neck. They were headed straight for the stadium siding, if they didn't turn soon or at least slow down they were going to slam into it. Malfoy's nerve broke first and he pulled out of the chase for the snitch. Harry rolled into a spinning dive towards the ground, avoiding slamming into the siding by what looked to be the barest of margins. He abruptly slowed and threw his fist up in the air in triumph. The crowd roared louder than they had before drowning out the whistle signaling the end of the match. Gryffindor had won. Alex joined the team in a celebratory lap around the pitch before landing in front of the tunnel to the locker room. There was a man standing just outside its entrance.

"An excellent match!" The man said. "Congratulations."

They thanked the man before heading into the locker room.

"Who was that guy?" Katie asked,

"Could be one of the aurors the Ministry sent here after the breakout last week." Fred said already removing his quidditch robe.

"Makes sense." Angelina agreed.

The team split up to their separate showers. The boys were the first to return to the locker room dressed for their return to the castle.

"Victory party after supper tonight. You going to make it Alex?" George asked stuffing his quidditch gear roughly into his locker.

"You are going to have to sneak past the aurors to if you decide to sneak in after curfew." Harry said shouldering his broom. He always took it back to the dorm with him to store in his trunk. If he owned a Firebolt Alex suspected he would do the same.

"I figured I would just come up after supper that way I would only have to sneak out." Alex said.

"You should bring Fleur." Alicia said emerging from the women's showers dressed and drying her hair with a towel. "She hasn't seen the Gryffindor Tower yet right? She could see it when you come to celebrate our win."

"I think she would like that." Alex admitted. "I'll go find her and ask if she wants to go. I'll see you guys at supper."

Alex didn't have to search long before he found Fleur waiting for him at the exit of the stadium. She was not alone however and judging by the look on her face the person with her was unwanted. It looked to be one of the Slytherin students. Alex could just make out some of what he was saying as he got closer.

"Someone as pretty as you shouldn't hang around a guy like him. He is a lowly half breed and not worthy of your time."

Alex recognized the boy as Andrew Pullus, a Slytherin seventh year. Pullus was known to quickly resort to violence when things didn't go his way.

Fleur saw Alex approaching and tried to walk past Pullus, but Pullus grabbed her wrist and spun her to face him.

Fleur swiftly drew her wand and pressed it to the boys chest. With a blinding flash of light Pullus was sent tail over teakettle to crumple into the grass three meters away, unconscious.

Alex let out a low whistle, impressed. Fleur had asked him to help her practice drawing her wand in self defense and had been on the receiving end of that spell more than once. She had become quite proficient with it as Pullus had just found out. Alex drew his wand and checked that there was no one around before obliviating Pullus, making him forget what had happened.

"Why make 'im forget? What if 'e tries somezing like zat again." Fleur asked when Alex reached her.

"I expect it will end much the same way." Alex shared a grin with Fleur. "His uncle is on the school board and if Pullus was inclined to, he could cause trouble for you. So it's best he forget this ever happened."

"My hero." Fleur teased.

Alex rolled his eyes at Fleur. "After supper there is a party in the Gryffindor common room to celebrate. I wanted to know if you wanted to come."

"What about ze curfew?"

"I'll sneak us out of the castle if you can get us into the carriage." Alex said with a grin.

Fleur frowned, "What about ze aurors?"

"Their job is to make sure no one gets in, not out. Besides I doubt they know of half the passages in and out of the castle." Alex scoffed.

"Zen I suppose I could accompany you to ze party." Fleur tucked a few lose strands of hair behind her ear. "Should I wear formal attire?"

"What? No nothing like that. In fact I wouldn't wear anything you wouldn't want to chance getting messed up." Alex chuckled. He knew Fleur grew up in a privileged household but he had to wonder if this would be a first for her.

* * *

After supper Alex and Fleur joined the rest of the Gryffindor students in the common room. Someone, likely Fred and George, has visited the kitchens before hand and brought up food. Alex spied a few Weasly Wizard Wheezes on one of the tables and warned Fleur away from them.

Alex received more than a few jokes at his expense regarding his performance in the first half of the match. He blamed his shoddy performance on nerves, but from the look on his teammates faces he suspected they knew the real reason.

Alex spent the rest of the time introducing Fleur to some of the Gryffindor students and keeping her away from the Weasly joke products that begun to circulate around the room. While she found it amusing when other people's hair turned into feathers or when fake wands caused any number of sounds or results (Ron turned into a chicken when he tried one), she wasn't keen on trying them herself.

As the party began to wind down the conversation in the room turned to the Triwizard Champion selection just two days away. The consensus was that Angelina would be the best person to represent Gryffindor. Though she would likely face some competition with Cedric Diggory or Oliver Curtis for the chance to represent Hogwarts.

Fleur received the unanimous backing of the Gryffindor students regarding her chances at becoming the Beauxbaton champion. Weather it was because she was the only Beauxbaton student they talked to or because she was the only one in the room was anyone's guess. Fleur seemed to think it flattering all the same.

After a little past midnight Alex and Fleur said their goodbyes and exited the common room to the seventh floor corridor.

"What is your plan for getting out of ze castle?" Fleur asked stifling a yawn.

"Well there are a few ways out of the castle but only one that comes out near the carriage." Alex said.

"Lead ze way zen." Fleur said. She was surprised to find out that Hogwarts had many secret passageways indoors aswell. Alex told her about some of the more interesting ones he and the Twins had found with the aid of something he called the Marauders Map. There were passages behind tapestries that let you skip floors, others that lead to hidden rooms. One such room Alex claimed was the size of his room in the carriage and was filled with marbles.

Alex stopped talking when he reached the stairs to the first floor. "The passage we want is down the hall to the right once we get to the bottom of the stairs. It's hidden behind an old suit of armor and when it opens it will make a clank and we will have to hurry in case someone comes to check on the noise." He whispered.

Fleur nodded and followed Alex down the stairs, careful to make as little sound as possible.  
When they reached the hallway Alex peaked in and swore under his breath. He motioned for Fleur to back up. "There is someone coming, quick in here." He whispered opening the door to a broom closet.

Fleur raised an eyebrow in question but complied. Alex shuffled in and shut the door behind him. It was a tight fit with the two of them and there was little to no room between them. Fleur would have cursed any other boy in this position but with Alex she found it a bit exciting. Alex was half a head taller than Fleur so she found herself eye level with his lips. A stray thought passed through her mind making her blush. Being so close to Alex like this set her heart racing and she thanked Merlin that their eyes didn't meet in the dim light of the closet.

Alex was having issues of his own. He was doing his best to ignore the fact he was in very close contact with the girl that, if had to admit, had begun to take an interest in. He could feel her breath on his neck and smell the flowery sent of her hair. He needed to get out of this closet before he said or did something stupid.

Alex pressed his ear to the door. "I think they're gone." He twisted the handle and opend the door just enough to see out the crack as a woman walked by. She had purple shoulder length hair and had apparently not noticed them. Yet.

Once the purple haired auror had moved out of sight Alex and Fleur slipped out of the closet, not quite meeting each other's eyes. With out a word the two moved into the hall of armor and Alex gave the fifth armor down a salute to open the passage. The suit or armor banged its fist over where the heart would be and stepped aside. Alex ducked into the passage with Fleur close behind. Together they made good time down the passage and out through the foliage to stand on the open grounds.

"Zat was too close" Fleur said looking up at the castle clad in torch light.

"Yea the aurors are even guarding the passages in and out of the school." Alex agreed. "I wonder how many they know about."

"Which way to ze carriage?" Fleur asked hugging herself with her arms. She wasn't used to the early autumn weather of the Scottish countryside.

"This way. Shouldn't even take five minutes." Alex started towards the carriage but was brought up short by a tug on the back of his sweater.

"It's pitch black out 'ere I can't see where I'm going." Fleur said.

"That's why I told you not to light your wand in the passage. You ruined your night vision." Alex offered her his hand. "Here take my hand I'll guide you."

Fleur hesitantly took Alex's hand and marveled at the difference in size compared to her own. She must have been colder than she thought because Alex's hand felt warm in her hand. It was a comforting warmth like a blanket on a cold day or the hot soup her mother used to bring her whenever she got sick. She was so lost in the sensation of her hand in his that she didn't notice that they had arrived at the carriage.

"Fleur!" Alex said waving his free hand in front of Fluer's face. "You ok?"

"What?" Fleur shook her head. " I'm fine just tired."

"Well we are here." Alex said trying the handle.

"What did you say the password was this week?" Alex asked.

"Lié par le destin." Fleur said looking down at her hand still entwined with Alex's.

"Lié par le destin." Alex said to the door. After a faint click Alex turned the ornate handle and opened the door. "I didn't ask before, what's it mean?"

"Bound by fate." Fleur whispered.

* * *

"It is time to announce the champions of the Triwizard Tournament." Dumbledore's voice boomed through the great hall. "If your name is called please come up here and stand with your headmaster. We will escort you to the champions chamber where you will receive the time and date of the first task aswell as a hint of what to prepare for."

The flames in the goblet sputtered and changed from blue to red. "It is time to begin."  
Everyone who gathered in the hall waited with bated breath until a bright spark flew up from the goblet. All eyes followed it as it drifted down through the air to be caught by the Hogwarts headmaster.

"The Durmstrang champion is...Viktor Krum!"

Cheers erupted from the students as the Bulgarian quiddich star rose from the Slytherin table and joined his headmaster on the dais. The applause died out immediately as the goblet sputtered and turned red once more. Another spark flew up from the goblet and floated gently down into Dumbledore's outstretched hand.

"The Beauxbatons champion is... Fleur Delacour!"

Cheers rang throughout the hall once more the loudest of which came from the Gryffindor table despite the subdued reaction of the Beauxbaton students who were clapping only politely.  
Fleur shot Alex an accusing glare before rising from the table and joining Madam Maxime on the dais.

"She is never going to let me hear the end of this" Alex muttered to himself with a grin. Fleur deserved this chance to show everyone that she was more than just a 'half breed'.

The hall hushed once more, awaiting the last name to rise from the goblet. The anticipation dragged the seconds into minutes before the goblet turned red and the awaited spark rocketed out of the goblet.

"The Hogwarts champion is..." Dumbledore caught the slip of parchment and peered at the writing. "Cedric Diggory!"

The entire Hufflepuff table exploded into rowdy cheers and shouts as their housemate joined the other two champions on the dais.

"There it is. The three champions have been chosen. Let's us give the one more round of applau-" Dumbledore trailed off as the goblet flared red once more.

Unlike the previous times, the cup emitted tiny sparks of varying colors before an ember shot forth. Dumbledore snatched the slip of parchment out of the air and upon examining it just stared at it. "Ha... P...er" he mumbled to himself. Dumbledore scanned the hall. "Harry Potter."

Next to Alex, Harry shrunk low in his seat as if hoping to be overlooked.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore called louder this time.

"Come on Harry you have to go." Alex nudged Harry to his feet. He felt bad for his fourteen year friend. Everyone in the hall save Harry's close friends were glaring at the boy, judgment evident in their eyes. Alex thought Harry was going to stand rooted to the spot but he managed to trudge up to the waiting headmasters, looking like he wanted to puke all the while.

"Uh, just stand over here for a moment Harry." Dumbledore said in a hushed tone but the hall had fallen so silent, everyone could hear the headmasters words. "The first task will be held in mid November. Preliminary matches for both dueling tournaments will be next week."

Dumbledor said as if reading from a list of announcements. The unexpected event of Harry's name rising from the goblet seemed to have taken the majority of his attention for him to forgo any fancy speeches.

"Champions if you would come with us." Dumbledore lead the way through the side door.

Once the three headmasters and the four champions had disappeared behind closed doors did students begin to filter out of the great hall. Morning classes had been canceled for the ceremony and lunch was still an hour or two away leaving students with enough idle time to speculate what was being said behind the closed doors of the champion chambers,

Alex waited just outside the main doors of the castle, staring at the clouds drifting lazily across the sky. His thoughts focused around Fleur and the tournament. She was going to be quite cross with him for convincing her to participate in the tournament. Though if he hadn't she would have been upset with him for not urging her to compete.

"Well if it isn't little Ally."

Alex looked around, only one person had ever called him that. Finally he spotted her. "Hello Nyphadora."

The pink haired woman gave Alex a venomous smile. "You know I hate that name."

"About as much as I hate it when you call me Ally."

Alex had met Nyphadora Tonks in his first year. She had stumbled on Alex when he had been cornered by some of the older students who were making fun of him for being different. Tonks wanting to be an auror stepped in and a fight broke out sending six students, Alex and Tonks included, to the Hospital Wing. She acted as an older sister for Alex until she graduated at the end of Alex's second year. He hadn't seen her since.

"What are you doing here Tonks?" Alex asked.

Tonks stood a little straighter, "I'm an auror now." She said pride evident in her voice.

"Oh? Congratulations Auror Tonks." Alex said.

"Come off it. I don't want any pomp from you." She playfully punched Alex in the arm. "I mean look at you, you've grown up."

"It's been four years Tonks, of course I have." Alex said.

"Like what you've done with the hair by the way. Very attractive." Tonks said. She scrunched up her face in concentration and her hair began to grow out from its spiky pink to a shoulder length white to match Alex's. "What are you doing out here by yourself? Isn't the champion announcement supposed to be around now?"

"Already happened," Alex said. "Tournament is already off to a bad start through."

"What do you mean who was chosen?" Tonks asked.

Alex relayed the news of the four champions to Tonks who interrupted frequently to ask questions. When Alex finished, Tonks let out a low whistle. "Harry Potter in the Triwizard Tournament? Something like this after the Azkaban breakout and with what happened at the World Cup? It doesn't exactly add up to a safe year at Hogwarts." She said.

The the main doors to Hogwarts opened and Fleur stepped out looking around. When she saw Alex she began to say something but shut her mouth when she looked past Alex at Tonks.  
An indiscernible look crossed Fleur's face for a brief moment before it was replaced with a smile. She walked up next to Alex and placed a hand on his shoulder, looking Tonks in the eye. "Alex I didn't know you 'ad a sister."

Alex laughed, "Fleur meet Tonks. She's not my sister but she did look out for me when I first came to Hogwarts. Tonks this is Fleur, my-"

"You have a girlfriend?!" Tonks exclaimed.

"No." Alex deadpanned. He turned to Fleur. "Why does everyone assume your my girlfriend?"

Fleur glared at him. "You should count yourself lucky zat zey do." She pinched Alex's arm hard enough to elicit a yelp. "And we still need to talk about 'ow you convinced me to put my name in zat goblet. Now I 'ave to compete in ze most dangerous tournament our schools 'ave seen."

"You heard what Dumbledore said. It picks the most worthy candidate from each school to compete." Alex said rubbing his arm where Fleur had pinched him. "This just means I was right, you are better than those girls who snicker and sneer at you."

Fleur's glare softened at his words. "Don't zink you can sweet talk your way out of zis Alex."

"Are you sure you two aren't together?" Tonks asked with a grin.

"Auror Tonks!" A deep voice called from across the courtyard. "Quit dallying were due back at the ministry."

"Coming Kingsley." Tonks called back. "It was nice to meet you Fleur. Keep an eye on little Ally for me would you?" Tonks said slapping Alex on the back before turning on her heel and jogging to catch up with the man who had called her.

Alex and Fleur watched as the two aurors walked down the lane that lead to the gates.

"Ally?" Fleur asked.

"A ridiculous nickname she came up with in my first year here." Alex said not looking at Fleur to hide his embarrassment of the name.

"I don't know I zink it's cute." Fleur teased. "Maybe I should call you that."

"Please don't."

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Special thanks to JohnyS for his review, And special thanks goes out to Diggerboy4 for his continued support. Edit: special thanks to you too Marlastiano sorry I missed you on the first pass.

Things should be heating up in the next few chapters so I hope you are looking forward to it as much as I am.

As always I look forward to any comments or critiques.

K. Raiden


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

* * *

"Nervous?" Alex asked Fleur as they climbed the short staircase onto the dueling platform and took their place at one end.

"Non. You?" Fleur asked back.

"A little. We don't know who we are facing since the matches won't be posted until the finals." Alex rolled his wrist to prepare for quick wand movements. "We could be facing anybody today."

"Relax Alex we 'ave, at most, zree matches today then we are done wiz ze preliminaries." Fleur said.

"Come on you saw yesterday's matches some of them were pretty good and not all of them have finished their three matches. I can think of like seven people I don't want to go up against in a fair duel." Alex began counting them off in his head. "Make that eight people."

"Oh? Am I on zis list of people?" Fleur looked at Alex.

Alex couldn't help but grin. "The very top." And it was true for multiple reasons.

Fleur swatted Alex's arm, sure that he was teasing her.

"Hey! I'm serious." Alex said dodging another swipe.

"Ok zen tell me why I am at ze top of- oh? Our opponents 'ave arrived." Fleur gestured to a pair of boys that had begun to ascend the stairs to the platform.

"Uh-oh" Alex said. He recognized the two boys. The first was Seamus Finnigan, a boy in Harry's year who, from what he had heard, had a tendency to cause unintended pyrotechnics when casting spells. When he actually meant to he could cause quite the amount of destruction. But he wasn't the problem. The problem was the red head next to him, Ron Weasly.

Alex had heard from the twins that the youngest Weasly boy had blown up about Harry having been entered into the Triwizard Tournament, claiming that Harry entered himself into the tournament for the the fame and fortune it would award him should he win. Apparently it had been quite the argument with wands nearly being drawn as a result. The boy seemed to feel entitled to positions that would garner some attention. No doubt it was this attention seeking attitude that lead to his participation in the dueling tournament.

"What? Is zere somezing wrong wiz our opponents?" Fleur asked unsure why Alex would be concerned about two boys a couple of years younger than them.

"No there isn't a problem." Alex said. "Well not for us anyway."

Fleur gave Alex a questioning look.

"The boy with the red hair is Fred and George's brother. He has had a serious run of failings lately. He isn't going to take losing well." Alex sighed.

"Duelists! To your positions!" Professor Moody barked.

Alex and Fleur took their places. With Fleur being left handed it worked out to their benefit. They could stand facing each other, allowing them to keep both their opponents and their partner in sight.

"Bow!" Moody barked. "That means you too Weasly! Now on the count of three you may begin." Moody began the count. "One"

Alex looked to Fleur. "Try not to hurt them." He teased.

"Two"

Fleur stuck her tongue out at Alex in response.

"Three!"

Fleur whipped her wand through an elegant swish and shot a Jelly Legs Jinx at Ron, who failed to get out of the way in time.

Alex didn't waste time watching the results of Fleur's jinx. Instead he deflected a spell shot by Seamus, before following up with one of his own. Seamus might have deflected it if it hadn't been for Ron grabbing at his arm to keep from falling over. Together they fell to the floor and stayed there when Alex and Fleur both took advantage of the blunder by stunning the boys before they could get up. The match was over in seconds.

"Winner Rise and Delacour!"

Alex and Fleur hopped off the edge of the stage to go await their next match. They sat on the temporary bleachers to watch as the other participants had their matches. Many of the matches were like the one they had. With one pair hopelessly outclassing the other. There were a few matches however that lasted longer than the first minute. The most notable of which was the match between Harry and Katie's team verses Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis.

Both pairs started out strong and were closely matched. The proclaimed Slytherin ice queen was a veritable blur with her casting speed, but her partner Tracy wasn't able to keep up and was stunned by Katie. Once it was two on one Daphne didn't stand a chance and was overpowered by the combined force of Harry and Katie's stunners.

Alex and Fleur cheered with the rest of the crowd. Harry and Katie joined them shortly after dismounting the stage.

"Congratulations on your win." Alex said thumping Harry on the back.

"Thanks." Harry said with a grin.

"Where are Angelina, Alicia, and the twins?" Katie asked.

"You don't know?" Alex asked. When they shook their heads Alex explained. "Their matches were yesterday and they had to go up against each other. Both teams were disqualified when Fred and George attempted to transfigure one another. Angelina and Alicia dragged them off to Hogsmead to pay for an apology lunch today."

"Only zoes two would try to transfigure zeir opponent." Fleur shook her head.

"Rise and Delacour. You're up." Came Moody's voice over the crowd.

"Ready?" Alex asked Fleur.

"Oui."

Together they took their place on the platform once more. Across from them were two of the Beauxbaton girls.

"I am looking forward to zis match." Fleur growled under her breath so only Alex could hear. "No need to go soft on zem right?"

Alex was not surprised by Fleur's words. The girls of the Beauxbaton school treated her worse than the Slytherins ever treated him. "I think we can afford to show off a bit." Alex said.

"Bow!" Moody barked. "Ready? One. Two. Three!"

Fleur blurred into motion snapping off spell after spell. Alex hurried to keep up with Fleur, moving with her to keep up the barrage of stunners, jinxes, and even a few hexes. Their opponents could only defend themselves as they were pushed back to the edge of the stage. One of the girls footing faltered and Fleur knocked her off the stage with a contemptuous flick of her wand. Now the only one left the other girl turned and hopped of the stage disqualifying herself rather than face the veritable firestorm of spells Fleur and Alex had focused on her.

"Winner Rise and Delacour!"

They were met with only a subdued applause, many of the spectators either glaring at the pair or still to stunned to register the onslaught they had witnessed.

Alex laughed at their faces. "Practice pays off, you were right Fleur." Alex looked over at Fleur who looked pleased with their performance.

"I 'ave wanted to knock Bernadette off 'er 'igh'orse for forevair." Fleur smiled.

"Delacour and Rise! Your up again!"

Alex looked at Fleur to see she was just as surprised as he was. "Ready for round three?"

"So soon?"

The pair took up their positions once more, awaiting for their opponents. They didn't have to wait long as two boys climbed onto the stage, forgoing the stairs. Alex had never seen them before so he assumed they must be students from Durmstrang.

His suspicions were proven correct by the accent of one of the boys who spoke up, calling across the dueling platform. "I have heard of you, you are the haff-breed. Hogvarts must have sunk low to admit someone like you."

"I assume you're a 'pureblood' then?" Alex called back.

"I am and I vill enjoy putting you in your place." The boy sneered.

"In that case it will be my genuine pleasure to disappoint you." Alex scratched his chin with his middle finger clearly intending it as the rude gesture that it was.

The Durmstrang boy fumed and nearly started the duel right then but his partner held him back.

"Was zat really necessary?" Fleur asked.

"Absolutely."

"Well at least 'e will aim at you not me now." Fleur said.

"I appreciate your support." Alex said in a wry tone, bumping her arm with his own.

"Bow!" Moody barked. "On my count. One. Two. Three!"

The Durmstrang boy acted first snapping his wand up and conjuring a steady stream of fire.

"I got it." Alex said as he quickly stepped in front of Fleur. "Stay close to me." Alex felt Fleur press up against his back. He hadn't meant that close but he wasn't going to correct her, nor did he have time. Bringing his own wand up, Alex began to gather the fire into a swirling mass around them before redirecting it at their opponents. Fleur leaned out from behind Alex and brought her own wand to bear. She swished her wand and created a column of wind to follow immediately behind the fire.

The sight of his fire being redirected back at him prompted the boy and his partner to extinguish the flames. Together they sent streams of water into the oncoming flames. The collision of spell fire and water created an explosion of steam. The boys didn't know or suspect the column of air that followed in the wake of the flames. It sent the steam at them, soaking them as the the steam cooled and condensed back to water by the air.

Alex swished his wand "Glacius!"

The spell froze the thin layer of water that covered the boys and the stage around themp leaving them immobile.

"Winner! Dealacour and Rise!"

"We did it!" Fleur cheered jumping into Alex's arms. He spun her around before stetting her back down but he didn't let her go. With elation of winning combined with the adrenaline of combat stirred something in the two. She looked up into his eyes and time seemed to slow for the two as their faces drew closer.

"Filthy creature!" Came a snarl.

The Durmstrang student that had called Alex a half-breed had been released from his icy captivity by Moody. The boy shoved at Moody causing the aging auror to slip on the ice and fall off the platform. Now with nothing between the enraged boy and his target he cast a spell that no one would have thought they would hear in the halls of Hogwarts.

"Crucio!"

Fleur pushed Alex out of the path of the spell and though she tried to twist out of its path as well she wasn't able to avoid it.

Fleur's screams pierced the air as she writhed in agony on the platform.

Alex scrambled to his feet as quickly as he was able, looking for Fleur. Fleur's voice had cracked from her unending screams and for a brief moment her terror filled eyes met his and a connection opened between them. He could feel every agonizing twitch of her muscles, the fire coursing through her veins. Alex felt an anger rise up within him, a terrible rage that called for blood. He pointed his wand at the Durmstrang boy and gathered every thing he had and forced it out of his wand. No spell was used just pure magical force in the form of a sliver comet flew from his wand and struck the boy in the chest. The force of the spell flung the boy off the stage to crash into the bleachers where he lay unmoving.

Satisfied that the boy was no longer a threat Alex went to tend to Fleur. Pained whimpers rose from Fleur as she lay still shaking where she fell.

"Fleur?" Alex asked voice filled with worry.

Fleur mumbled something Alex couldn't hear.

Alex lowered his head to hear what she had said.

"St-still hurts." Fleur managed through the spasms that still shook her body.

"Get her to madam Pomfery." growled a voice from nearby.

Moody had gotten to his feet and climbed back onto the dueling platform.

Alex glanced at the boy he had sent crashing into the bleachers.

"Don't worry 'bout him get her to the Hospital Wing." Moody growled again.

Alex scooped Fleur up into his arms and carried her as quickly as he could to the hospital wing. When he reached the doors of the hospital wing he, not having a free hand, kicked them open.

"Poppy! Poppy I need your help!" Alex called.

Madam Pomfery came bustling out of her office. "Dear heavens what happen to get you riled up?"

"She was hit by the Cruciatus curse Poppy. A Durmstrang boy tried to sucker punch me with it and she pushed me out of the way." Alex moved to a bed and lay Fleur gently down onto it. "Please Poppy you have to do something she's still in pain."

"Stay with her Mr Rise I'll get my potions." Madam Pomfery disappeared into her office before reemerging a moment later carrying a tray of potions. "What's her name?" She asked Alex.

"Fleur. Fleur Delacour."

"Fleur can you hear me?" Madam Pomfery picked a potion off the tray. "Fleur I need you to drink this." She helped Fleur drink the potion though with the girls shaking some had spilled down her front.

"That should ease some of the pain and relax your muscles that are still tense from the curse." Madam Pomfery picked out another potion. "This is a sleeping draught. You need to rest and this will help." Again she helped the girl drink.

"Will she be ok Poppy?"

"She needs her rest Mr Rise you can come visit her later." Madam Pomfery said.

Fleur shifted in bed and grabbed Alex's hand. "Non, don't leave me." She said weakly.

Alex knelt down next to the bed, "I'm not going anywhere." He gave Madam Pomfery a pointed look.

Poppy Pomfery heaved a sigh, "Fine." She summoned a chair from the back wall. "Here dear, sit. It's going to be a little while before she wakes."

Alex looked back at Fleur. She had succumb to the effects of the sleeping draught, though her grip on Alex's hand had not lessened.

Alex sat in the chair and leaned against the bed, never letting go of Fleur's hand. As he gazed at her sleeping face he decided he needed to tell her how he felt. For better or for worse everything was going to change between them then.

* * *

Fleur woke to the sounds of a hushed argument coming from the nurses office. When she tried to sit up a hand gently pushed her back down.

_"Rest my flower." _

It was her mothers voice. Fleur turned her head stiffly to see her mother sitting on her left, dog earing a page before setting a book aside.

_"How long have you been here?"_ Fleur rasped. Her throat was dry and sore from her screams during the curse.

_"Almost a full day." _Apolline retrieved a glass of water and a straw. _"Small sips" _she instructed her daughter.

_"How long have I been asleep?"_

_"Nearly a day and a half." _Apolline fussed with the sheets of Fleur's. _"How are you feeling?"_

_"Stiff and sore."_ Fleur said moving her limbs to check movement. Her right arm felt heavy. _"I can't move my right arm very well." _She said turning her head to her right so see Alex slumped over onto the bed asleep. Her hand was wrapped firmly in his grasp.

_"That boy has sat with you the entire time. He hasn't let go of your hand not once." _Apolline gave a small chuckle. _"The nurse slipped him a sleeping potion about a hour ago. He had stayed awake the whole time just in case you woke up." _

Fleur looked back at Alex.

Apolline studied the soft expression on her daughter's face. _"You like him don't you?" _She asked.

Fleur started to deny it but her mother silenced her with a raised hand. _"You can't fool your mother so easily Fleur. I see the way you look at him and he obviously cares for you so I don't necessarily object. You know your heritage and the risks involved, but is he the one you want to pin your future on?"_

_"I don't know. He is the only one who has ever just talked to me. You know? He makes me feel normal even when both of us are decidedly not." _Fleur said.

Apolline stifled a laugh. _"You like him because he makes you feel 'normal'?"_

Fleur's face heated up. _"Well yes. I think so." _She thought back to how she felt around Alex, how his hand felt in hers, the excitement and tension she felt when their eyes met-.

Fleur sat up straight startling her mother.

_"Fleur?" _Apolline questioned.

Fleur shook Alex's shoulder,"Alex wake up."

_"Fleur what's wrong?"_ Apolline asked beginning to worry.

Alex groggily picked his head up from the bed, his bangs covering his face. "Wassa matter?" He slurred.

"Alex I need you to do somezing for me." Fleur said.

Alex snapped fully awake at the sound of her voice. "Fleur! Are you ok? How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

"Alex slow down I'm feeling much better but I need you to do somezing for me."

"Name it."

"Come here I want to see somzing." Fleur gestured for Alex to come closer. When he leaned in she pushed his hair out of his eyes. "I knew it."

"What? What is it?" Alex looked from Fleur to Apolline who looked as confused as he felt.

Fleur cupped Alex's face with both hands. "Alex what color are your eyes?"

"Gray as always. Why?" Having Fleur's face so close, eyes staring into his was making his face heat up. Her mother was only a few feet away for Merlin's sake.

Fleur forced Alex to turn towards her mother, the sudden movement caused Alex to lose balance and have place his hands on either side of Fleur to stabilize himself. "Look Mozzer tell me what color 'is eyes are."

Apolline sighed and leaned forward to look, "'e already said 'is eyes were gray so-" Apolline stopped short with a slight gasp. "Zey are blue." Apolline sat back in her chair wiping her face with her hand. "Zey are ze same blue as yours."

Fleur turned Alex to face her once more and pulled his face closer to get a better look at his eyes.

"Are they really blue?" Alex asked.

"Zis has it not 'appened before?" Fleur asked.

"No not that I'm aware of. I wouldn't even have known now if you hadn't told me." Alex said trying to ignore the fact Fleur's face was only inches away from his own.

"But it 'as 'appened before." Fleur said. "Ze night I transformed. When I reverted to myself I saw your eyes, zey were blue. I thought I 'ad imagined it." She let Alex's face go.

_"Fleur how much do you know about your veela heritage?" _Apolline said sounding very serious.

_"Just from what you and grandmother have told me."_ Fleur responded a little worried about from the tone of her mother's voice.

_"Has your grandmother ever mentioned bonding to you?" _Apolline asked.

_"It's something that can happen to a full veela with their chosen."_ Fleur said trying to remember what else her grandmother had said._ "I think there was something to do with a mark?"_

Apolline took a deep breath steeling herself for what she was about to say._ "Your great grandmother and your great grandfather were bonded did you know that?"_  
Fleur shook her head.

_"The mark of bonding usually manifests as a small mark on the torso over the heart, but in rare cases the mark will manifest in other ways. Your great grandfather was born with brown eyes but when he bonded with your great grandmother his eyes changed to mirror hers." _Apolline watched as Fleur thought over her words.

It didn't take long for Fleur to put it together. She turned and looked Alex in the eyes a surprised expression on her face.

"What? What is it?" Alex had yet to become even passable at french despite the last month of Fleur's tutoring and was completely in the dark about what Fleur and her mother had discussed. it was frustrating being left out of the conversation like that.

Fleur turned back to her mother. _"But I am not a full veela yet! How could I be bonded to him?" _

_"I don't think you have yet."_ Apollinaire said as if trying to reassure herself more than Fleur. _"You said his eyes had changed before? Perhaps they will revert once more. Though I fear that if this is the bonding and you two continue as you have together then it may become permanent as soon as you have reached maturation as a veela this winter."_

_"Why would the bonding form so soon?"_ Fleur asked.

"_I don't know sweetie. It could be that it is just the way it is for you or even the stress of your transformation before you were fully mature. It might even have something to do with Alex himself. His situation is a bit unique and for all we know it could have an effect on you." _Apolline sighed. She like the boy she really did but it was possible Fleur could become bound to him and him to her. They would never be able to be with anyone but each other. Should Alex or Fleur ever have a falling out they would still be stuck with the other.

_"Don't blame this on him."_

_"I'm not blaming anyone Fleur. You just need to think about what it would mean to be bonded. Is Alex the boy you want to be with for the rest of your life?" _Apolline asked. Seeing the uncertainty on her daughter's face she went for the low blow. _"Are you the girl he wants to be with?" _It hurt her to crush her daughter like this but she had to protect her. Didn't she?

"Um, I don't know what you have been talking about but I heard my name a few times. And now Fleur has a really sad expression. What's going on?" Alex asked taking Fleur's hand in his once more.

"My mozzer says zat ze change in your eyes might be caused by a veela bond." Fleur took a deep trembling breath, struggling to keep the tears from forming. "If it is ze veela bond we may be bound togezzer for ze rest of our lives. We would never be able to fall in love wiz someone else or to be wiz anozzer." Fleur choked out a sob as she pulled her hand from his. "And ze only way to keep ze bond from forming would be to stay separate. We would not be able to be around each ozzer again." It felt like her heart was crumbling in her chest. The cruciatus curse couldn't even measure up to the pain she felt right then but she couldn't comdemn him to the bond because of her own selfish desires. "I'm sorry Alex but I think we should stay away from each ozzer."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

I feel terrible for doing this to Alex and Fleur.

Also I have been thinking about going back and setting titles for the chapters instead of just numbers. I havn't had much luck with thinking up the titles but I'm hopeful.

With the recent events in my life I have less and less time to devote to _The Gift_ so the chapter length is suffering a bit. I hope you will forgive me on this but I promise I am no where close to giving up on the fic.

Thank you all who have given _The Gift_ a chance and have made it to chapter five. Please take a moment to leave a quick review to tell me what you think.

K. Raiden


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

* * *

"That wasn't a match it was a massacre." Fred said stuffing his quidditch gear into his locker.

"That's what happens when you put together a team at the last minute." George said trying to force his own locker to shut. "I bet they regret leaving the boys behind now."

"Their seeker wasn't bad though." Harry said.

Fred laughed, "Don't let Katie hear your say that."

"Hear what?" Katie said emerging from the girls showers.

"Nothing!" Harry said quickly.

Alex shouldered his broom, "I'll see you guys later."

"You going to skip supper again?" George asked.

"Not really feeling all that hungry." Alex gave a wave before exiting the locker room intent on a flight around the school grounds. He was just about to take off when Alicia stopped him.

"Alex wait." Alicia jogged out of the locker room. "You can't keep doing this to yourself. I don't know what happened between you and Fleur but you can't keep skipping meals to avoid her. She hasn't even come to a single meal either."

"She hasn't?"

"No." Alicia said turning Alex to face her. "What happened between you and her."

Alex avoided Alicia's eyes. "Nothing."

"That's the worst lie I have ever heard."

"Listen I appreciate your wanting to help but I just don't want to talk about it." Alex turned and kicked off the ground pouring all the speed into the broom he could.

He soared over the grounds and skimmed the treetops at the edge of the forbidden forest. Weaving around the upraised boughs of the ancient trees, he thought back to the night in the hospital wing when she told them they couldn't be around each other anymore. His hands unconsciously gripped the broom tighter. He understood Fleur's decision. She was worried about the prospect of being permanently bonded to someone. Anyone would be. But still, for it to happen right after he decided to tell her how he felt about her. It all seemed like one giant cruel joke at his expense.

As if to emphasize this new line of thought Alex was struck by a stunner fired from above. He slumped down onto the broom just as a pair of hands materialized from under an invisibility cloak and kept him from falling into the forest below.

Alex's vision faded to a blur of colors but he could still hear the voices of the two who ambushed him.

"Geez Matt did ya have to stun the kid?"

"Give me a break Carl, he was headed straight for the dragon enclosure."

"What if he fell off the broom before I caught him?"

"Doesn't matter though cause you caught him didn't ya?"

"That don't make it right. What are we going to do with him anyway?"

"Dunno. We should take him down to see the boss. She would want to know if this kid knew bout the dragons."

"Alright let's get him down there."

Alex felt his weight shift as the two men guided his broom down into the trees. He could hear faint sounds that steadily grew louder as they drew closer. The first sounds were roars which soon grew to such a volume that you felt it more than you heard it. Then he heard the shouts of men and women relaying orders to one another. Then all the noise in the back ground became muffled.

"Ms. Bones we found this boy headed for the dragon enclosure."

"What's wrong with him?"

"Matt stunned him."

"You stunned a child?"

"He'll be alright."

"Whatever just revive him."

"Reenervate!"

Alex felt as if energy was poured through his veins, his sight was restored, and he could move again. He was in some kind of tent that had been expanded on the inside. The two men released their hold on Alex and stood off to the side of the tent.

"Welcome to the waking world boy." Said a woman with steel gray hair. "Do you know who I am?"

"Um Ms Bones?" Alex guessed.

"Good you know who I am then we can-"

"No I heard this guy say your name I don't actually know who you are." Alex said.

Ms Bones turned to the the pair of men. "I thought you said you stunned him?"

"We did."

"No you did. Don't put any of the blame on me."

"Enough both of you." Ms Bones barked. She turned back to Alex, "My name is Amelia Bones and I am the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I have a few questions for you."

The was a sudden sound of rattling chains followed by an earthshaking roar and a flash of light from outside the tent.

"I'm sure you have a few questions yourself." Ms Bones gestured to a chair in the center of the tent. "Have a seat and we can get started."

Alex sat in the chair and it sprang to life. Manacles appeared around his wrists and ankles. He didn't react to the restraints and kept a neutral face so he wouldn't betray his rising anxiety of being held down.

"Let's not waste any time." The woman conjured a chair and placed it in front of Alex before sitting down. "Let's start with something simple. Who are you?"

"Alexander Rise. Sixth year student at Hogwarts and current exchange student to the Beauxbatons Academy." Alex said making sure to look Ms Bones in the eye.

"Efficient response. I like that. Next Question. How did you know about the dragons?"

"I didn't."

Ms Bones frowned. "My men say you were headed directly for the enclosure. Do you expect me to believe it was purely by chance?"

"I stated a fact. I don't care what you believe." Alex said. The manacles were starting to get to him, making him irritable.

"Let's say you were not headed for the enclosure. What were you doing flying over the forest." Ms Bones leaned back in her chair a physical conveyance that she was expecting a lie.

Alex heaved a sigh. "Why bother you won't believe me."

"Try me."

"I was just flying to clear my head." Alex said.

One of the men snorted. "The way you were flying you were more likely to imbed your head into a tree."

"Quiet Mathews."

"What kind of problems would a sixth year student have that would require a reckless flight over the Forbidden Forest, of all places, to clear their head."

"Personal problems."

"You do realize you are being questioned about what could be viewed as criminal behavior. I could have my aurors take you back to the Ministry for official questioning."

Alex didn't say a word.

A voice from outside the tent broke the silence. "Excuse me Director Bones?"

"One moment Charlie." Ms Bones waved her wand over the manacles that bound Alex and they melted away. She gave Alex a look that implied he should watch his words. "You may enter."

A stocky redhead ducked into the tent. It took a moment for Alex to recognize him as the second eldest Weasly son. "Director Bones I-"

Ms Bones held up a hand. "Charlie unless you want me to go back to calling you Weasly then you will stop using that awful title. Merlin, I wish I had never elected to take up the office for the DMLE. I much prefer to work in the field."

"Can't beat the outdoors Ma'am." Charlie agreed.

"What is it you wanted Charlie?"

"Well Direc- ahem, Miss Bones. We had to move the Horntail away from the other dragons. She was trying to pick a fight with the other three and it has riled them up to be a handful. Could you spare a few of your guys to help settle em' down?" Charlie asked.

"Of course." Ms Bones waved at the two men that had brought Alex into the tent. "Mathews. Carlson. Round up whoever is on break and lend Charlie a hand."

"Thank you Ms Bones." Charlie turned to leave and spotted Alex. "Merlin! Is that you Alex?"

Alex gave Charlie the best smile he could manage, "Was wondering if you were going to say hello before running back to your dragons. I mean I waved at you and everything earlier and you acted like you never saw me."

Charlie thought about it for a moment, "I don't remember seeing you, though I have had my hands full with these dragons for the last few hours so long sorry if I looked over you." Charlie extended his hand.

Alex gave Charlie a quick handshake. "How have you been? I haven't seen you since Fred and George's birthday two years ago."

"Been great!" Charlie beamed. "We got our hands on a rare breed not too long ago, it's been really exciting. But I hear you have your own excitement these days."

"What do you mean?"

"The twins sent me a letter telling me you made the quidditch team this year and was dating some pretty girl from the French school. Fleur I think the name was."

Alex felt a pang of sadness flash through him at the mention of Fleur.

"So what are you doing here with the director of the DMLE?" Charlie's expression turned to one of shock. "Don't tell me you are interviewing to be an auror already?"

Alex seized upon Charlie's misconception. "Not yet, just a summer apprenticeship."

"Oh well let me stop interrupting then. It was good seeing you again. Be sure to drop by the Burrow some time when I'm home." Charlie gave a farewell and ducked out of the tent shortly followed by Bones goons.

As soon as the tent flap closed the manacles reappeared around Alex's wrists.

Alex shook them, rattling the attached chains. "Really?"

Bones just gave a small smirk. "You have shown to be an accomplished liar. Why would I trust you enough to leave the chains off?"

"Whatever."

"It's just you and me now so tell me what were you doing flying over the forbidden forest?" Bones said leaning forward in her chair.

"I already told you I was trying-"

"To clear your head." Bones finished. "Yes I heard. But I don't think that was really your intention. I saw your reaction at the mention of this Fleur girl.I think you were running from your problems with Fleur."

Alex twitched at her name.

"See that's it right there." Bones banished the manacles. "I had to be sure you were telling the truth. Listen up boy because I'm only going to say it once. You will not tell anyone about these dragons or return here. Do we have an understanding?"

Alex rubbed his wrists where the manacles had been. "Understood."

"Good" Bones clapped her hands together. "Your broom is probably just outside of the tent. I'll have one of my aurors escort you back to the castle."

Within five minutes Alex was flying back to the main grounds of Hogwarts accompanied by a burly man who threatened to stun him and drag him back to the Director should he wander off.

Alex was too preoccupied thinking about the dragons. Charlie had said there was a Horntail and three others. Four dragons. Four Champions. With the first task in just five days he was willing to bet everything he owned that he knew what the first task was. He had to warn Harry and more importantly Fleur.

* * *

Fleur was pacing her room when there came a knock on her door._ "Come in."_

Madam Maxime ducked thought the door. _"Fleur. I came to check on you. You haven't been to class at all this week. Alex is managing to keep up for now but for how long will likely depend upon your return." _

Fleur didn't say anything.

_"Fleur what happened?" _Madam Maxime sat at the foot of Fleurs bed. The bed groaned under the weight but held firm.

Fleur blinked back the tears that were forming but remained silent.

Madam Maxime looked around Fleur's room. The normally clean and organized room looked like a storm had ripped through the room. Clothes were strewn about the room. A lamp lay broken against the wall. Judging by the dent in the wall it had been thrown there. But the most telling sign that something was wrong was Fleur herself.

The girl was a wreck. She looked as if she had spent the last few days crying in bed.

"_Why won't you tell me what's wrong?"_

Fleur took a deep breath, willing herself not to cry. _"Because it's my fault."_

_"What's your fault?"_

_"I finally found someone. Someone special to me. Someone who makes me feel special, who treats me like a normal girl. I finally had someone who didn't fall under the allure and then I pushed them away. Damn my veela blood! Damn the bond! Damn it all!" _Fleur's voice had risen in volume until she was yelling. Tears streamed down her cheeks. _"And damn these tears!"_

_"Fleur I don't understand. Are you referring to Alex?" _Madam Maxime cast a quick silencing ward in case Fleur began yelling again.

_"Of course. Who else could I be talking about?"_ Fleur wiped the tears from her face._ "All the girls here hate me, and every other boy just stares at me like a piece of meat. Alex was the only one who ever bothered even talking to me like a normal person."_

_"You say you pushed him away? Why?"_

Fleur explained about the veela bond, cursing her heritage all the while.

_"Let me get this straight. You and Alex could have been bound together for the rest of your lives, so to prevent that you told him that you two had to stay away from each other."_

Fleur nodded.

_"Did you even ask how he felt about it?"_

_"No."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because I don't want to bond him to me forever."_

_"Do you not love him?"_

Fleur froze in place at the suggestion that she loved Alex. Sure she liked him as a romantic interest, but love him? Did she? She thought back to how it felt to send him away as she lay in the hospital wing. It felt like her heart had been torn from her chest._ "I don't know if I love him." _She said.

_"Let me ask you this. Were you too afraid to ask how he felt? Or were you too afraid to know if he felt the same about you or not?" _

_"I don't know."_

_"Don't you think you should have found out instead of just pushing him away?"_

Fleur thought about what it would have felt like if Alex had rejected her. No. She couldn't bear the pain of rejection. Not from him_. "No it's better this way."_ Fleur wiped the lingering tears from her eyes.

Madam Maxime wanted to push the subject a bit more. She had seen how their separation had affected Alex so she knew that if they confessed their feelings for one another that they would have a chance at something greater. But it was something they had to work out on their own. She sighed and got up of the bed. _"Get yourself cleaned up. You have to attend the Wand Weighing Ceremony in two hours. There will be a reporter there so make sure to wear something nice." _Madam Maxime ducked back out the door leaving Fleur alone.

Fleur reluctantly showered and dressed and joined Madam Maxime outside her office. Together they ascended the path to the castle and up to an empty classroom where the other headmasters and champions awaited them. Off to one side there was a blonde woman in an emerald green dress chewing the tip of a quill while a camera man started to drool while he stared at her.

The Hogwarts headmaster stepped forward to address the room. "It seems our wand maker is running a bit late. I do apologize but I would have you remain here for just a bit longer while I would check up on Garrick." The aged headmaster exited the room with a slight bow.

"Leaff it to the English to be late." grumbled the Durmstrang headmaster.

Fleur went to stand on the other side of the room from the photographer who continued to leer at her.

"Hey Harry, come here a second."

Fleur whipped her head around to face the door. She knew the voice all to well, it had haunted her dreams since the night in the Hogwarts medical wing.

Alex stood in the doorway to the room. Just at the sight of him made her heart ache. She was about to look away when she noticed lacked his usual vitality and exuberance that she had come to expect from him. In fact he appeared the opposite. His hair hung about his head in a disheveled mop and not in the untidy way that she liked. He had bags under his eyes that suggested that perhaps he too suffered from sleepless nights.

As if he felt her eyes on him he turned to look directly at Fleur. Fleur immediately averted her gaze favoring the floor instead of letting Alex see her staring at him like some love sick school girl. Oh Merlin! That's exactly what she was. With that thought she recognized the feelings she had developed for Alex. How could she have been so blind as to not have realized it sooner.

Fleur stole a quick glance at Alex to see him standing with and arm over Harry's shoulder, talking quietly. She couldn't hear what they were talking about but from the expression on Harry's face when they parted it hardly seemed like good news. She watched as Alex patted Harry's shoulder and turned to leave. Just as he was about to exit the door he looked back at Fleur and gave her a quick smile and a wave before he disappeared back into the hall.

Fleur clutched at her chest. His smile had been so empty and sad that Fleur's heart ached for her to run after him and wrap her arms around him and never let go. She felt her resolve waver and she took a step toward the door before her mothers words came back to her 'are you the girl he wants to be with?'. Her feet felt as if they turned to lead and her breath hitched. Could she stand to hear the answer to that question? What if it was yes? What if it was no? No she couldn't bear to hear him say that he didn't want to be with her. She felt like she would never survive hearing those words.

"Fleur?" Harry waved a hand in front of Fleur's face.

Fleur snapped out of her thoughts and shook her head before focusing on Harry."

"I'm sorry I was sinking about somzing. What were you saying?"

"I have something to tell you about the first task." He whispered. "It's dragons."

"Dragons?" Fleur asked.

Harry quickly placed a finger to his lips. "Shh. Yea, dragons. Alex just came and told me he ran into them in the forest. There were four and they were being guarded by the Ministry."

"What are we supposed to do against dragons?" Fleur whispered back.

"I have no idea." Harry shook his head. "Alex told me to tell you about the dragons. Past that I have no idea what to do."

"Alex asked you to tell me about ze dragons?"

"Yea but I don't know why he didn't do it himself." Harry said. "He said he couldn't. He hasn't been doing to well the past few days." Harry took a deep breath. "Katie told me not to ask but since Alex is my friend I feel I have to. Did something happen between you and him?"

Fleur was spared having to explain by the return of the Hogwarts headmaster. "Ladies and gentlemen it has come to my attention that recent events outside of Hogwarts have taken precedence over the ceremony. I would ask my colleagues meet with me in my office immediately and for you champions to head back to your dorms." The headmaster turned back to the door intent on departing but was blocked by the blonde haired reporter.

"Do tell what has the ever stoic Albus Dumbledore's feathers ruffled?"

"If you wish to know Ms Skeeter I suggest you make your way to Diagon Ally as soon as possible or the ministry may have cleaned everything up by the time you get there."

Dumbledore stepped around the woman and strode into the hall.

"Fleur return to ze carriage I will return shortly." Madam Maxime ducked out of the room.

Fleur exited the room and found her way back to the central staircase. Alex had told her she could get to any floor from these stairs. She just hoped she could find the exit that lead to the grounds.

Fleur was half way down the first staircase when it suddenly jerked under her feet. She grabbed at the railing in time to keep from falling. Alex had told her the staircases moved sometimes according to where you wanted to go but she had thought he was just teasing her. As soon as the staircase stopped moving Fleur hustled down the to the newly connected corridor. Staring back up the staircase as it moved again leaving her trapped in the corridor.

"Fleur?"

Fleur turned to see Alicia emerge from a doorway.

"Fleur what are you doing on the castle? are you looking for Alex?" Alicia slung her bag over her shoulder.

"No, ze staircase left me here." Fleur said.

Alicia laughed, "They tend to do that. Where are you going I'll help you find your way."

"Back to ze carriage. Madam Maxime 'ad a meeting wiz your 'eadmaster so I zought to try ze stairs." Fleur looked back at the moving staircase.

"Oh, there is a faster way down to the first floor than those stairs. "I'll show you if you promise to answer a question."

"What question?" Fleur asked.

"What happened between you and Alex?"

Fleur looked at the floor. "Nozzing."

Alicia huffed out a laugh, "I asked Alex the same question. It figures I would get the same response from you as him." Alicia showed Fleur a staircase hidden behind a tapestry at the end of the hall. The staircase connected to a corridor just off the entrance hall. Alicia stopped in the doorway so Fleur couldn't pass. "What ever happened between you two, Alex hasn't been the same since. He's skipping meals,doesn't like to be around his friends, he looks like he is withering away, Fleur." Alicia stepped aside to let Fleur pass. "Please just talk to him and see if you two can work it out. For both your sakes."

Fleur brushed past Alicia, "If only it was zat easy."

Fleur rushed to the carriage keeping her head down so that no one would see how much the news about Alex's condition effected her. She was in such a hurry to return to her room she nearly tripped over a small pile of books that had been placed out side her door. Bending down to pick them up Fleur read the titles, Encyclopedia of Dragons, How to Care for a Dragon, Dragon Keepers Manual, and a few other assorted books. Some of the books had slips of Parchment sticking out from the pages, notes written in Alex's hand writing.

Fleur couldn't help but smile, he didn't hate her for what she did, Alex still worried about her. She gathered the books and stepped into her room, maybe there was some hope for her and Alex.

* * *

"I don't believe it, it has been two whole days since the spellfire accident at Ollivander's and there has been no sign of the man." Fred said slapping the newspaper he had been reading onto the table. "You would think a man like Ollivander would be hard to misplace."

"Come off it brother mine," George said. "The first task is only an hour away and you are focused on the paper? How are you doing Harry you look a bit green."

"I have to face down a dragon in an hour. How do you think I feel?" Harry thumped his head down onto the table.

Katie rubbed Harry's back. "You'll do fine just stick to the plan we came up with."  
Harry just grumbled indistinctly.

Alicia gave Harry a pitying look. "How is Fleur doing Alex?"

Alex heaved a sigh, "I don't know I haven't spoken to her."

"You left her to fend for herself against a dragon?" Alicia asked incredulous.

"Hardly. I have been researching dragons since I found out about them. I leave her books, notes about what I've found, and any ideas I came up with." Alex said.

"That's it?" Alicia asked. "She is about to face a dragon. A dragon, Alex. She needs someone to stand beside her. Someone to support her right now. Why aren't you with her?"

"Because I can't!" Alex roared. Everyone in the great hall turned to look his way. "I can't Alicia! I can't be near her no matter how much I want to. No matter how much it feels like it's killing me to stay away from her. Don't you think I want to be with her right now? I got her into this mess and now I have to stand back and watch. It's maddening!" Alex raked his fingers through his hair. "Please Alicia, for my sanity, leave off."

Alex stalked out of the great hall, footsteps echoing in the silence that had fallen over the students. He slammed the doors to the grounds open and picked his way down the stone steps to where the Ministry had erected a stadium to host the first task. A host of aurors stood in a loose perimeter around the structure spaced evenly so they might keep each other in sight.

Alex entered the spectator seating and chose a seat on the front row. He talked Fleur into the tournament, he was going to be ready to jump into the arena if things went bad.  
A slight shimmer in the air in front of him crushed that plan flat. Stretching out his hands he felt a soft barrier between the arena and the spectators. The champions would be effectively be trapped inside with a dragon. Alex punched the railing and sat back on the wooden bleachers.

While he brooded on the situation students began filling the bleachers. Each speculating with the person beside them on what the task could be and betting on the results. Alex's friends managed to find him in time to be able to take up the seats next to and behind him.  
No sooner than everyone had taken their seats did a voice boom across the arena.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the first task of the Triwizard Tournament! I will be your commentator Ludo Bagman!" There was a pause as if expecting the crowd to cheer at the name, no one did. "Ahem, right. For the first task our champions will have to retrieve a golden egg...from the clutches of a DRAGON!"

On que a silvery blue dragon was ushered into the arena by two dozen witches and wizards each with their wand out ready to subdue the dragon if necessary. The dragon was lead to the center of the arena where it's restraints could be fastened down near a nest of what Alex presumed to be dragon eggs.

"At the sound of the cannon the first champion will emerge to face their dragon. Scoring will be determined by speed, creativity, and measure of success. However if a champion fails to retrieve the egg they will not receive any points nor a clue as to what the next task holds. Now without further ado lets introduce our first champions! Cedric Diggory!"

The crowd roared as the canon sounded and Cedric emerged from a tunnel carved into the side of the arena. He looked as pale as a ghost, though Alex guessed anyone would be when forced to face down a dragon on their own.

Cedric began firing spells at the dragon as he ran for cover behind an outcropping of rocks, each spell bounced harmlessly off the dragons hide. The dragon tilted its head in the direction of the incoming spells apparently more curious as to their origin than irritated.  
Cedric waved his wand at a nearby rock and it twisted into the shape of a dog. The rock dog gave a growl that sounded like the crunch of gravel and charged the the dragon. With the dragons attention off of him Cedric made a dash for the next outcropping of rock bringing him closer to the eggs.

There was a yelp as the rock dog flew across the arena and smashed into the barrier seperating the audience from the dragon. With the enchantment nullified the rock resumed its shape before falling back to the floor of the arena where it broke in half. Cedric waved his wand once more and the two halves both twisted into canine forms and charged the dragon. Cedric seized the chance and made a dash for the nest while the dragons back was turned.

Everyone in the audience was on the edge of their seats as Cedric closed in on the nest. Just as the Hufflepuff champion's hands closed on the egg the dragon whipped its head around in his direction and spit out a stream of blue flames. The flames were so hot that even though Cedric avoided a direct hit from the flames he screamed out in pain as blisters appeared on the side of his body that was closest to the fire.

Dragon keepers rushed into the arena and began corralling the dragon while a pair of aurors ran out to drag Cedric out of the arena and presumably to the healers.

"There we have it! The first champion was successful in retrieving his egg. The score is being tallied and will be presented in just a moment." The crowd ignored Bagman's words as they all realized just how close Cedric came to being burned alive in front of them.

Alex gripped the edge of his seat, how could he have talked Fleur into this tournament?

"-now for our next champion... the lovely Fleur Delacour!"

Alex hadn't even heard Cedric's score nor had he seen the next dragon brought in. It was a large emerald green dragon and it had curled up protectively around the nest of eggs.

Fleur emerged from the same tunnel Cedric had, looking like she might be sick. Unlike the previous dragon, this dragon kept a wary eye on Fleur and let out a rumbling growl.

Fleur's steps never faltered, she drew her wand and pointed it at the ground. There was a small explosion at her feet and dust flew up everywhere obscuring a good quarter of the arena. The dragon only hesitated for a moment before sending a jet of fire where Fleur presumably stood.

The entire audience waited with bated breath to see if Fleur had survived the blast of fire. When the dust settled it revealed an exact copy of the nest the dragon currently guarded. However there was no sign of Fleur.

The dragon looked back and forth between the two nests as if trying to decide. The dragon huffed out a brief puff of smoke and fire and edged its way closer to the new nest until it's restraints prevented it from moving any further. Straining against the chains the dragon stretched its neck to the limit to smell the new nest.

"Turn around you stupid dragon! She's behind you!"

The dragon and the entire audience turned to look at the source. It was Andrew Pullus, the same Slytherin who had been repeatedly insisting that Fleur should belong to him and on her refusal attempted to curse her. That his brain hadn't been affected by so many memory charms is a miracle.

Alex turned back to the arena to see Fleur at the nest holding the golden egg. Problem is the dragon saw the same and let out a roar that was accompanied by a stream of fire aimed right at Fleur.

Alex watched as Fleur disappeared in the flames a shocked expression on her face.

"FLEUR!"

* * *

Everything had gone according to plan. She hid herself in the dust and transfigured a pile of rocks into a dragon nest. She had used a disillusion charm to hide herself while the dragon investigated the new nest. She had just gotten to the nest and felt the disillusion charm fall when she picked up the egg.

Then that idiot had to open his big mouth.

When she had turned to face the dragon and seen the fire she took an involuntary step back. Only there wasn't anything there, no ground on which to find purchase. And so she fell off the rocky platform as the fire rushed by over head. The heat was searing and the noise of it tremendous. She felt her head strike the ground as she landed in a space between rocks.

As her vision faded to black as her life flashed before her eyes. She saw every time the girls in her class picked on her. Every time the boys would drool over her and try to touch her. She saw her mother crying on her fathers shoulder in the hospital after a man had tried to abduct her, breaking her arm in the process. The night she broke her heart to push Alex away. Every awful thing that happened passed in front of her eyes in startling detail.

Then came the good in her life. The day her sister was born. The day she got her acceptance letter to Beauxbatons. The day she met Alex. Alex. The images changed and she saw the days they had spent together. Studying after class. The party after Alex's first quidditch game. Walking the grounds of Hogwarts just the two of them. Just about everything they had done together had made her smile.

Then it was over. Only a brief moment of happiness in the video real that was her life. Why did it have to end so soon? Why had she thrown away the one good thing she had? given the chance she would tell him how much she had come to love him. Fleur begged to whoever or whatever could be listening, give her another chance, just one more chance.

All sensation began to fade away.

_"_Just one more chance."

* * *

**Author's Note**

First things first. I want to apologize for taking so long with Chapter Six. I will try to update more often but I cant commit to any specific dates.

Thanks go out to those of you who reviewed :) I'm glad you liked it.

And lastly my usual shameless request for reviews. They really do help keep the pen to paper so to speak.


	7. Chapter 7

**Truly I am sorry for the long wait between chapters this time.**

Chapter 7

"Poppy where is she?" Alex had run down to the medical tent after Fleur had been carried out the arena.

"Alex she's fine just a bump on the head." The matron of the hospital wing guided Alex out of the tent by the arm. "I'm sorry but rules are rules. No visitors unless they are family or faculty." She said when he looked at her in askance.

"Poppy please it's me."

"Exactly, so I'm sure you will find another way to visit Fleur even though I cannot allow you to visit." Poppy Pomfery said with a wink. "If it makes you feel better I have Fleur in the back of the tent behind a privacy curtain so she isn't disturbed by the other patients."

Say what you will about the woman but Poppy Pomfery was good people.

"Did you at least place her on the side away from the arena?" Alex asked unable to hide his grin.

"Of course I did. If it was up to me I would have them all as far from the dragons as possible but having to treat the burns from the keepers and the aurors it's best I stay close at hand." Madam Pomfery scowled in the direction of the First Task arena where sounds from the next champion's task was in full swing.

"Thank you for taking good care of her Poppy." Alex turned to go but the mediwitch stopped him.

"Alex, things could have turned out much worse today. Much worse. Tell her how you feel before it's too late." With that Madam Pomfery turned and ducked back into the tent.

Alex swallowed hard. He knew all too well how bad things could have been. When he saw Fleur disappear in the flames he had feared the worst. Only his friends had held him back from trying to rush into the arena to Fleur. The pit that had formed in his stomach during the time it took for the dragon keepers and the aurors to reach Fleur and reveal she was alive had yet to dissipate.

Checking that no one was around, Alex moved to the back of the tent on the side away from the arena. Fleur was just on the other side of the canvas yet she felt so far away. Alex knew what he wanted, no, needed to tell her. Would she reject him?

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves Alex pulled out his wand and with a muttered severing charm cut an opening in the side of the tent. Quickly he ducked into the opening and repaired it with a flick of his wand before anyone could chance upon the opening. Alex nearly fell over a chair that had been placed beside Fleur's bed, curtesy of Madam Pomfery doubt.

Alex sat down and looked at Fleur's face. It didn't look like she was in any pain but the sick feeling in his stomach wouldn't dissipate until she was awake and back to normal.

"I'm sorry" He whispered. It was all his fault she was lying there. It was his fault she had to face a dragon. She had taken an unforgivable curse for him and didn't even blame him. Knowing her she wouldn't blame him for the tournament either.

He took her hand in his own. She may forgive him but he could never forgive himself. He would stand by her through the rest of the tournament and, if she would allow, even after that.

* * *

The first thing Fleur noticed when she began to wake was a tingling sensation in her hand. When she opened her eyes she saw Alex sitting next to her bed her, hand clutched in his. His eyes were closed and his mouth moving as he muttered words under his breath. Fleur thought he might be reciting an incantation until she heard the word please over and over.

"Alex" she rasped, her mouth and throat dry.

Alex lifted his head and immediately launched into apologies for the tournament, for not helping, for everything he could think of it seemed.

Fleur sat up in the bed "Alex please I 'ave somzing I need to say." She managed through the stream of his apologies.

Fleur took a slow deep breath to gather the courage to lay bare how she felt about him.  
"Alex when I saw ze dragon's fire I zought I was going to die. Everyzing zat 'as 'appened in my life, ze good and ze bad, flashed in front of my eyes. I realized zen zat you are a big part of ze good in my life. Zese last few weeks 'ave been ze most 'appiest of my life."

"I know you might not feel ze same, and zere is ze bond to consider..." Fleur's voice trailed off.

Alex squeezed Fleur's hand. "Fleur I do feel the same and as for the bond, I can't think of any other person I'd rather be bound to than you."

Fleur felt her heart speed up and heat flood her cheeks, "do you mean it?" She asked.

Alex looked Fleur directly in the eyes, "Every word."

"Poppy we have an emergency coming in!" The voice of the hog warts headmaster boomed through the tent, making Alex and Fleur jump.

The two listened as people bustled outside the curtain and tried to make out what was being said.

"Harry!"

I'm sorry miss Bell you have to wait outside."

"Is he going to be all right Professor Dumbledor?"

"Poppy will do everything she can for him but you still have to wait outside. Alex would you be so kind as to take miss Bell outside?"

Alex looked at Fleur, evidently as surprised as she was that the aging headmaster knew he was there behind the curtain. "Y-yes Professor." Alex said.

Alex gave Fleur's hand a final squeeze before letting go and slipped out from the curtains.

Fleur huffed out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. Alex felt the same as she did. She couldn't believe it. It seemed too good to be true.

Carefully she got up out of the bed and slipped through the curtain to go after the bustling around Harry's bed no one noticed her found Alex and the rest of the Gryffindor quidditch team gathered around a distraught Katie Bell.

Alex reached out and took Fleur's hand when she approached the group.

"What 'appened to 'Arry?"

"Harry's dragon broke it's chains and got him before the keepers or the aurors could stop the match." Fred supplied.

"What do you mean got him?" Alex asked. "Like with fire?"

George shook his head, "No Harry was way to fast on his broom for that to happen. When the dragon got loose it cornered Harry against the barrier Dumbledor set up. Harry made to dive under it and did a pretty good job of it too but the dragon hit him with its spiked tail and knocked him off his broom and he hit the rocks pretty hard." George looked like there was more to say but didn't.

"What aren't you telling me George?" Alex grabbed George by the shoulders.

"When they levitated Harry out of the arena he was missing an arm."

Fleur gasped and placed her hands over her mouth.

The group stayed outside the tent waiting for any news of Harry.

They were joined by Hermione and Fred and George's sister, Ginny, once the stands had cleared and the students ushered up to the castle. Each minute passed like an hour until finally Madam Pomfery emerged from the tent looking tired.

"It was close but we made it in time to keep the blood loss from killing him. I'm afraid there's nothing we can do here about his arm though." Madam Pomfery gave a heavy sigh. "No one thought to bring it with them when they brought him here. Though if they had stayed and looked for it he may not have made it here in time." Madam Pomfery pulled the tent flap back, "The headmaster has allowed visitors for Mr Potter and I dare say he will be awake soon."

Everyone stood up to go in at the same time but was stopped by the Hogwarts nurse. "Not everyone all at once."

Katie went first accompanied by the other girls with the exception of Fleur who preferred to remain with Alex.

"Mum is going to freak when she hears Harry lost an arm" Fred mumbled.

"Forget about mum, how do you think Harry's going to feel?" George said.

" Dumbledor will come up with something." Alex sounding doubtful despite his words.

The four stood in silence while they waited to see their friend.

Ginny and Hermione were the first to emerge and departed without a word. Angelina and Alicia followed a minute later.

"He said he wants to be alone with Katie for a little while." Angelina said.

"How did he take the news?" asked Alex.

"It seemed like it hasn't fully sunk in yet but Katie will help him pull through this." Alicia sighed.

Fred shook his head, "Poor kid has been through so much already and now this happens."

"There's not much we can do to help him either. Not that he would ever ask for it." George said.

"Well until he is out of the hospital wing we won't know for sure." Alex said.

"Harry is going to be transferred to Saint Mungo's for a while." Alicia said. "There is nothing to do but wait."

The group stood in silence, feeling helpless in their inability to help their friend.

"Fleur and I have some things we need to talk about so I guess we will see you guys at dinner then." Alex said turning away from the group and heading towards the carriage.

Fleur still holding his hand followed along, looking back she saw the Weasly twins making kissy faces at them. She looked away quickly so they wouldn't see her blush.

* * *

"Ahem, students may I have your attention for a brief announcement." Dumbledore clapped his hands at the podium in the Great Hall.

"Do to the graphic nature of events during the first task the school board, faculty , and ministry have unanimously decided all students under the age of seventeen will be prohibited from attending the other two tasks."

The great hall erupted with outcries of disappointment.

"When we brought the Triwizard Tournament to Hogwarts it was intended to be safer than the previous tournaments, however a certain level of challenge is required to meet the requirements. That a student who is not yet of age to be forced to endure the tournament was unexpected. Unfortunately Mr Potter remains a triwizard champion despite his injuries. By magical contract he must participate in the remaining tasks." The headmaster of Hogwarts never looked wearier than at that moment.

"To the rest of the champions please meet with your headmasters for your clue to the next task." Dumbledore paused as if to say more then clapped his hands for the food to appear. "Enjoy your meal."

As soon as Dumbledore stepped away from the podium the hall erupted into conversation, undoubtedly about the grizzly scene they had witnessed just this morning.

"I can't believe that they are going to force Harry to continue with the tournament." Alex prodded the food on his plate with his fork. "I mean sure the second task isn't until the end of Febuary but still it's not like Harry has good odds. Doubly so now he has lost an arm."

"At zis point I am just concerned wiz surviving ze tournament." Fleur said.

Alex felt a pang of guilt at Fleur's comment. It must have shown on his face because she placed her hand on his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Something Alicia didn't miss.

"Finally. I thought you two would never get together." She gave an exasperated sigh. "It only took a close call with a dragon for you two to come to your senses." Alicia gave them a suspicious look. "You two are together, right?"

Fleur looked at Alex, a bemused expression on her face. "I don't know. Are we?"

"Umm I guess so. I mean-"

"Because you never actually asked me to be your girlfriend." Fleur crossed her arms. "You don't zink you could just presume to call me your girlfriend wizout asking?"

"I mean I just thought that-"

"Yes?"

Alex heaved a sigh, "fleurwouldyoubemygirlfriend?" He mumbled.

"What?"

"Fleur would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Alex said.

Fleur beamed, "Of course."

"He's doomed" Fred and George said in unison.

* * *

"So what was the clue?" Alex asked. He had waited outside Madam Maxime's office for Almost an hour.

"It wasn't so much a clue as she told me everyzing about ze second task." Fleur said sounding defeated. "It's going to take place in ze 'Ogwarts lake. We 'ave to search for somzing and zere is a time limit."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"Non, it's terrible!"

It sounded pretty tame compared to facing a dragon so it left Alex a bit confused. "Why?"

"Because I can't swim." Fleur said sounding as though this was obvious.

Alex was a bit surprises, "You can't swim?"

"Non"

"Well that's easy to fix, I'll teach you."

"'Ow?" Fleur asked looking skeptical.

Alex shrugged, "Swimming isn't all that hard. I guess I'll show you how I swim and then have you copy me."

"I guess so." Fleur said still uncertain. "When do you want to start?"

"We can start this weekend if you want. I don't suppose you have a swimsuit?"

Fleur shook her head.

"I think you might be able to get one in Hogsmeade." He said, then he was struck by a thought."We'll make it a date."

"Should I wear somzing nice zen?" Fleur asked a blush tinting her face pink.

"You will look great no matter what you wear." Alex said earning him a smile and a playful swat on the arm. "Though I don't have too many nice clothes so I don't think anything extravagant is in order."

A dangerous glint appeared in Fleur's eyes. "Oh zen we can get you some nice cloze when we go to 'Ogsmeade."

Alex laughed, "We'll see about that."

* * *

"I didn't know zere was a town so close to 'Ogwarts." Fleur said. She and Alex had skipped breakfast at the school to get at head start to Hogsmeade. They walked the whole way holding hands, much to Fleur's delight.

"From what I'm told it's been around almost as long as Hogwarts has. Now there are a load of shops and businesses, a few eateries, and the headquarters for the wizarding radio station is here. The only thing that you can't find here is Gringotts." Alex said as he lead Fleur down the main street to an inn by the name of Three Broomsticks.

"An inn?" Fleur asked looking up at the sign.

"I though we might grab a bite to eat since we skipped breakfast." Alex opened the door and held it for Fleur, "Ladies first."

Fleur entered the inn to find the first floor was wholly a pub with many tables and a bar set along the back wall.

"Welcome! Take a seat anywhere you like." Called a woman from behind the bar. She had curly blond hair and looked to be in her early to mid forties.

"Morning Rosemerta." Alex said hanging his jacket on a peg by the door. "I know your just getting set up for the day but could we trouble you for a bit of breakfast?"

"We?" Rosemerta questioned. She looked from Alex to Fleur and back to Alex. "Alex, you got yourself a girlfriend?"

Alex grinned and grabbed Fleur's hand and lead her up to the bar. "Sure did though I don't know why she puts up with me."

Rosemerta laughed "She must be something indeed. Introduce me won't you."

"Rosemerta this is my girlfriend Fleur Delacour. Fleur this is Madam Rosemerta. She owns and runs this place."

Fleur extended her hand across the bar and shook Rosemerta's hand. "It's a pleasure Madam Rosemerta."

"Oh please dear just Rosemerta is fine." Rosemerta pulled her wand from her apron and flicked it towards an old wood stove set against the wall behind the bar. "What'll it be for breakfast then?"

Fleur looked to Alex for an answer.

"You still make that honied ham?" He asked.

Rosemerta mocked offense, "As if I would ever stop making my famous Hogsmeade Honied Ham and disappoint my customers."

"It would be the downfall of Hogsmeade for sure." Alex said. "Two fried ham and eggs and some toast then."

Rosemerta flicked her wand and the kitchen ware jumped to life preparing the food.  
"So tell me how this buffoon-"

"Hey!"

"Shh Alex the women are talking. As I was saying, tell me how Alex snared the heart of a beautiful young lady such as yourself."

"We were around each other all ze time for a leettle while and zen suddenly we weren't. Zat's when I realized 'ow much I missed 'im. I guess 'e felt the same." Fleur looked to Alex and smiled. "'E makes me happier zan I 'ave been wiz anyone."

"If he gives you any trouble you let me know I'll straighten him out." Rosemerta said. Two plates of ham and eggs floated over to land in front of them. "You lovebirds enjoy your meal. If you need anything just holler, I'll be in the back. I have to finish this mornings inventory."

When Rosemerta had disappeared around the door behind the bar Fleur turned to Alex. "Ow do you know 'er so well?" She asked a single eyebrow raised.

"She bailed Fred, George, and I out of trouble with the dementors and the ministry last year." Alex said. "To pay her back we had to work part time for her on the weekends until the school year ended."

"'Ow did you get in trouble wiz your ministry and ze dementors?" Fleur took an dainty bite of the ham. It was delicious.

"The three of us snuck out of the castle and into hogsmead so we might try to apperate, since you can't apperate inside the grounds. We ended up stumbling into a pair of dementors and well dementors aren't very bright, they attacked us and Rosemerta happened to see us and drove the two dementors off." Alex paused for a bite of ham and some tea. "When the aurors arrived she covered for us. Though she did owl our parents." Alex gave an involuntary shiver. "Mum was furious, and after she explained what dementors were to dad, so was he."

"Of course zey were, dementors are very dangerous." Fleur said pushing her empty plate away. "Why were dementors be in 'Ogsmeade? I zought zat your Ministry kept zem at your wizarding prison."

Alex put his plate on top of Fleur's and levitated them over to the sink. "I don't know the whole story but they were here to catch a wanted criminal that escaped last summer." He set some money down onto the bar. "Thanks for the food Rosemerta!" He called.

After gathering their coats Alex lead Fleur down the main street visiting shop after shop until they came upon Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop.

Flier looked the shop over before fixing Alex with a questioning look. "I did not know you preferred your tea shops so...frilly."

Alex groaned, "Alicia recommended it. I swear I didn't know it was this, I don't know, pink?"

Fleur giggled. "Zis place is worse zan my grandmozzer's 'ouse."

"Well it's a little after noon." Alex said checking his watch. "Do you want to look around for a different place to have lunch?"

Fleur shook her head, "After breakfast and ze sweets at 'oneydukes I am not 'ungry. Per'aps we can use ze time to find you some nice clozzes since you claim to 'ave none."

The eager gleam in Fleur's eyes at the prospect of choosing his cloths was enough to send a chill down Alex's spine. "Don't forget you need to pick out a swimsuit while we are there so, you know, we don't want to spend too much time picking out clothes for me."

"Oh well if we do not 'ave enough time today we can always come back anozzer day." Fleur laughed at Alex's horrified expression. "Come, show me were ze store is and we can get started.

Alex begrudgingly lead Fleur to Gladrags Wizardwear. "It's the biggest clothes shop in town. If you can't get it here the only other place is Diagon Alley in London."

"Oh, zere is a Gladrags in Paris. I am surprised zere would be one in 'Ogsmeade." Fleur allowed Alex to open the door for her. When he joined her inside she grabbed his hand and promptly dragged him over to the men's clothing section.

After nearly a hour and with much pleading by Alex, Fleur had it narrowed down to 3 outfits. She had even enlisted the help of the woman who had been restocking the racks and shelves. They stood off to the side discussing the pros and cons of the color choices. In a fit of desperation Alex made a deal with Fleur that he would purchase all three outfits if she promised not to make him try on any more outfits for the rest of the year.

When Alex mentioned Fleur still needed to pick out a swimsuit he was quickly ushered to the front of the store where the lady asked him to wait while she helped Fleur pick out a swimsuit.  
Alex paid for his cloths and leaned against the counter to await Fleur. When she finally emerged from the back of the store she was carrying a bag and looked to be very embarrassed. "You ok Fleur?" He asked.

Fleur nodded without looking at him. "I'm fine."

Alex gave Fleur a questioning look but she just exited the store. Alex followed confused.  
"Well we have done just about all there is to do in Hogsmeade, is there anything else you want to do?" Alex asked.

Fleur shook her head, "Non, I'm not too fond of crowds."

Alex looked around and noticed that the number of people in the street had definitely increased. Looking closer he could see some of the passerbys stare at Fleur a little too long to be merely curious. "Yea I can see why. Do you want to head back to the Carriage?" He asked taking her hand in his by means of reassurance.

"I zink zat may be a good idea." Fleur said looking at the gawking men with disgust.

Sticking to the side streets Alex lead Fleur to the path that lead back to Hogwarts.

"I'm sorry zat we couldn't stay longer." Fleur mumbled as they walked.

"Don't be. There wasn't much left you hadn't seen anyway. Besides, be it in Hogsmeade or back in the Carriage, the only thing that matters is that we got to spent the day together just the two of us."

Before she could second guess herself Fleur quickly kissed Alex on the cheek. "Merci."

* * *

**Author's Note: There it is chapter seven. As I said before I am really sorry about the wait I wish I had an actual reason to blame the wait on other than pure laziness. I have already started chapter eight so hopefully it wont be so long before an update this time.**

**To those of you who follow _The Gift_ I feel that I should apologize once more or make reparations or something. I'm sure I'll think of something to make it up to you.**

**A heartfelt thank you to those of you who left a review. That _The Gift_ is receiving positive reviews is a definite plus in my book.**

**K. Raiden**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Hey Cedric!" Alex called as he jogged to catch up to the seventh year Hufflepuff. As usual the boy was surrounded by his group of friends.

"Cedric could I speak to you for a second?"

Cedric Diggory looked to his friends, "I'll catch up in a moment." he said to them. He waited until they were out of earshot before turning back to Alex. "What's up Alex?"

"I need a favor. You know the prefects bathroom on the fifth floor? I overheard that it has a huge bath as big as a muggle swimming pool. Is that true?" Alex asked.

Cedric gave Alex a confused look, "I guess it is pretty big. I don't understand, is that what you wanted to ask?"

"Sort of, could you give me the password to get in?"

"What's wrong with the regular baths?"

"They aren't big enough, or private enough."

Cedric cocked an eyebrow.

Alex sighed, "Look I need a place to teach Fleur how to swim. She is too embarrassed to be seen in her swimsuit so we can't use the lake or the regular baths."

"She can't swim?" Cedric asked.

"That's what she tells me."

Cedric thought about it for a minute, "The password changes every month, this month's is Wintergreen. If you still need to get in next month let me know."

"Thanks Cedric." Alex turned to leave but was stopped by Cedric.

"Hey wait a sec, how is Harry?"

Alex gave Cedric a questioning look. "I didn't expect you to be worried about him."

"What happened to him could have happened to any one of us in that arena." Cedric with a grimace. "I was looking forward to our match but now..."

Alex understood what Cedric meant. With only one arm Harry wouldn't be able to perform his role as seeker for the Hufflepuff Gryffindor match that was coming up. "Harry hasn't responded to any of our owls. A few of us went to see professor Dumbledore about being able to visit him in the hospital but we were turned away with the assurance that Harry was to be discharged from the hospital in due time."

"That's good, well when he gets back wish him well from the Hufflepuff quidditch team."

"Will do." Alex said turning to leave. "Thanks again for the help."

* * *

"I found it." Alex said once he had returned to the carriage. He found Fleur in her favorite chair by the small fireplace in the common area of the carriage.

"Found what?" Fleur asked looking up from the book she had been reading.

"Well since we can't use the lake to teach you how to swim I went looking for a place that you wouldn't have to worry about onlookers." Alex plopped himself down onto the couch across from Fleur.

Fleur got up from her chair and moved to sit next to Alex, leaning slightly against his shoulder. "Is zat where you 'ave been all day?"

"Oui."

"Why do you never use French more zan a few words? You 'ave gotten much better."

"Because you always laugh at me when I do." Alex said giving Fleur's shoulder a light bump with his own.

Fleur gave Alex an affronted look. "I do not."

"You do too. You giggle every time I try." Alex said.

"I'm not laughing at you, it's just that you 'ave an accent when you speak French." Fleur smiled, "It's cute."

Alex groaned.

Fleur allowed the subject to drop, "So where is ze place where you will teach me to swim?"

Alex ran a hand through his hair, "It might seem a little odd but the prefects have a pool sized bathing tub in the prefects bathroom."

Fleur raised an eyebrow, "You want to teach me 'ow to swim in a bazzing tub?"

"Well you can't get into the bathroom unless you have the password so I figured we could go when no one was around and you wouldn't have to worry about gawkers." Alex said.

Fleur thought it over, "When do you want to go?"

"I had planned on sneaking us into the castle after curfew and up to the bathroom. So whenever you feel up to it we can go."

Fleur leaned against Alex and laid her head to rest on his shoulder and smiled when she felt Alex tense up. "We 'ave early classes boz tomorrow and ze next day."

Alex desperately reined his thoughts away from the fact that Fleur was leaning fully against him, how he could feel every breath she took, or how good she smelled, or-.

"Is somzing wrong?" Fleur asked, a hint of amusement in her voice.

Alex cleared his throat, "No, no problem." He looked down at Fleur, the tug of a smile on her lips and the glint of mischief in her eyes gave way her intent. "You're teasing me." Alex said in recognition.

Fleur's smile grew, "Moi? Nevair."

"You know for having been accosted by men for so long I wouldn't figure you to be so bold as to tease me." Alex leaned his head down to whisper in her ear. "I might be immune to the allure but even I can only take so much."

Fleur turned her head so she was looking Alex in the eyes. "I know you wouldn't do anyzing to 'urt me and zat is why I am comfortable enough to 'ave a leetle fun teasing you."

Alex felt a tug in the back of his mind, a feeling like trying to remember a forgotten dream. At the same Fleur gasped and jumped up away from Alex.

"What? What is it?" Alex asked getting up from the couch as well. When he tried to approach Fleur she backed away. "Fleur what's wrong?"

Fleur wiped her face with her hand, "Your eyes started to change."

"The bond." Alex said in realization. "I felt it."

Fleur gave him a questioning look.

"I don't know how to explain it," Alex shook his head. "It's like I could feel something in my head, like I was just on the edge of remembering something important."

"I wish I could write maman and ask 'er." Fleur said slumping down into a chair.

"What about your grandmother?" Alex asked dropping back down onto the couch.

"I could write to my grandmozzer but she might tell mozzer." Fleur said.

"Does your mother dislike me now?" Alex asked.

Fleur sighed, "Non she is worried about ze bond."

Alex searched Fleur's expression, "Are you?"

Fleur was silent for a moment, starring at the fire in the fireplace. "Zere is no one I would razzer be bonded to zan you," she paused thinking of the right words," but I am not ready for ze bond. Not yet."

Fleur finally looked back at Alex, "I 'ope you're not mad."

"I would never be mad at you for something so small. I don't need a magical veela bond to make me happy to be with you. You make me plenty happy all on your own." Alex said.

"Zank you Alex."

* * *

"Zere are so many 'idden passages in 'Ogwarts. " Fleur said in wonder as Alex lead her through yet another passageway.

"Doesn't Beauxbatons have secret passages?" Alex asked.

"Non. Beauxbatons is made up of multiple buildings set in ze Pyrenees mountains. Zere hadn't been a need for 'idden passages." Fleur said.

Alex stopped at the end of the passage and peeked out of the hidden entrance. "Looks clear but we should be careful all the same."

Alex slipped into the hall closely followed by Fleur. The two made their way as quietly as they could to the door labeled "Prefects Bath".

"Wintergreen" Alex said, voice barely above a whisper.

There was an audible click and the door creaked open.

"Oh you have got to be joking." Alex said as he stepped inside.

"What?"

"This place is more than triple the size of the other bathrooms." Alex walked further into the room. "The size of this tub is just ridiculous." He said gesturing at an opening in the floor.

"Wiz all ze faucets, 'ow are you supposed to know which one to use?" Fleur asked.

"Well we just need water so hopefully it's one of these two." Alex turned one of two faucets that were separated from the rest. Clear warm water poured from the faucet and began to fill up the tub. "There we go. Shall we go change?" He said nodding towards a row of showers with curtains.

Unable to trust her voice to not quiver with embarrassment Fleur only nodded before entering one of the showers and closing the curtain.

She could scarcely believe what she was about to do. When the woman at Gladrags had convinced her buy this two piece swimsuit just to show off for her boyfriend she thought it was an appealing idea. Now that the time had come she felt unbelievably nervous, her fingers fumbling the buttons on her blouse as she disrobed. Once she had donned her swimsuit, she took a few calming breaths before drawing back the curtain.

Alex was sitting on the edge of the tub legs dangling down into the rising water. When he caught sight of Fleur in her swimsuit his jaw dropped, and Fleur couldn't help but blush because of it.  
"'Ow does it look?" Fleur asked.

"Stunning. Absolutely stunning." Alex said getting up off the floor. "You don't plan to wear that during the second task do you?"

Fleur shook her head, " Non I bought a much more modest one for ze task. Would you 'ave been jealous if I 'ad said yes?" She said, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Very." Alex said trying to keep his eyes from wandering. His struggle must have shown as Fleur approached him with a mischievous smile.

"Is somzzing wrong Alex?" Fleur asked in a sweet voice as she narrowed the distance between herself and Alex to well with arms reach forcing him to look down at her face and putting her assets within view. She saw his eyes look down and quickly dart back up to meet her own. "See somzzing you like?" She asked, placing her hands on his shoulders and slowly sliding them down to rest on his bare chest.

"Uh-ahhh" Alex yelled as Fleur pushed Alex into the tub with a shout of triumph.

"Bloody hell," Alex sputtered when he surfaced. "That was a dirty trick."

"I could not resist." Fleur admitted.

Alex watched as Fleur sauntered over to the stone steps that descended into the bath. "I'll get you back for it, you know that right?" He said.

Fleur waded through the water to Alex. "Oh and 'ow do you plan to do zat?" She asked in a sultry voice.

"By being petty." Alex said splashing Fleur with water.

"Stop stop, I give up!" Fleur laughed. She wiped her face, tucking the hair that had fallen in front of her eyes behind her ears. "Zat was mean." She pouted.

"But well deserved." Alex retorted.

Fleur stuck her tongue out at Alex, "'Ow do you plan to teach me to swim?" She asked.

Alex scratched his head in thought. "Well I was thinking about the biggest problem about not knowing how to swim and that was not being able to get to the surface and breath right?"

"Mhmm," Fleur nodded in agreement.

"So if we take that out of the equation by using the bubble head charm then the only problem is movement, which is easy enough to learn." Alex waded to the side of the tub and retrieved his wand and cast the bubble head charm on both himself and Fleur. "Ready?" He asked, voice distorted by the spell.

Fleur only nodded. Alex took her hand and lead her to the deeper section of the bath where the water would reach over their heads, once the tub was full.

Alex could see Fleur tense up as the water reached her shoulders. He squeezed her hand. "Hey, it's ok." He looked Fleur in eyes, "Do you trust me?"

"Oui." Fleur said voice barely audible.

"Close your eyes and focus on breathing at a steady pace." Alex said.

When the water finally topped Alex's head he told Fleur to open her eyes. "Open your eyes and keep your breathing steady."

Fleur opened her eyes and nearly burst out laughing. In front of her Alex's hair was drifting around his head like a wispy cloud.

"See it's not so bad once you don't have to worry about breathing." Alex let go of Fleur's hand and began to swim around her. "You have to use both your arms and legs to propel yourself and stay balanced."

Fleur tried to mimic Alex and begun to drift upside down as a result.

Alex laughed, "Don't over think it just feel it out."

"It's not as easy as it looked." Fleur grumbled.

After about an hour Fleur had made significant progress. "I wish zere was more room to practice." Fleur said as she toweled off.

"There is always the lake." Alex said emerging from one of the showers after changing. "I mean the second task will take place during the day in front of spectators so us swimming at night shouldn't bother you."

"Maybe." Fleur said gathering up her clothes as she made her way to a shower to change.

"Couldn't we come back 'ere to practice?"

"We could. Cedric said he would give me the password as long as we needed it."

"Cedric? Ze 'Ogwarts champion? Why would 'e 'elp?" Fleur asked.

"Said something about not realizing just how dangerous the tournament would be and not wanting to see someone get hurt like Harry." Alex trailed off.

"Alex?" Fleur called when she got no answer she called his name again and again no answer. Beginning to get worried she pulled back the curtain to find Alex no longer in the bathroom. Fleur grabbed up her things and rushed to the door only to have it open just as she reached it.

"Oh sorry Fleur. Was just checking to see if the hall was clear and-" Alex blushed and turned his head. "You can finish buttoning you shirt." He said.

Fleur looked down to see that in her haste she had only fastened the top two buttons leaving her blouse open and exposing her midriff and a portion of her chest. With a squeak she turned away and hastily fastened the rest of the buttons. "I zought you 'ad left wizout me." Fleur mumbled.

Alex leaned down to whisper in Fleur's ear, "I would never leave you behind."

Alex's words and his breath on her neck sent a shiver down Fleur's back. She turned quickly to find Alex had retreated a few steps leaning against the wall. "Alex?"

"I'm ok. I felt the pull of the bond so I backed away. I'm willing to bet my eyes changed too. Lumos." Alex held his wand up so Fleur might see his eyes better. "Blue or grey?" He asked.

"Blue." Fleur sighed. Another moment between her and Alex ruined because of her heritage.

"Well at least I'm pretty sure what causes it now." Alex said.

Fleur tilted her head in question. "What?"

"Think about it. Every time it's happened we have been in fairly close proximity and well I can't speak for you but for me my heart was racing." Alex explained.

Fleur thought back to each time the bond had begun to form. When she had been attacked by her classmates her heart had definitely been racing. When she had taken the Cruciatus curse for Alex her heart had been pounding so hard she thought it might burst. But what about the other day in the carriage? Sure she had gotten a little, well excited, but was that enough to start the bond? And then there was just a few minutes ago. Sure her heart was racing when she thought Alex had left without her but what had gotten his pulse up? Then it hit her.

"Alex? Did ze sight of my chest get your pulse up?" She asked before she thought about what she was asking.

"W-what?" Alex stammered.

Fleur mentally berated herself. She hasn't meant to ask the question in such a direct fashion. "I meant to ask if your pulse was up when you felt ze bond."

"Yea it was that's what caused me to come to the conclusion." Alex checked out the bathroom door again. "We should go before it gets too late. We can figure out the bond later."

Using the same route they had taken to reach the prefects bath, Alex lead Fleur back through the castle. "I think you should write your grandmother." Alex said as the descended yet another staircase.

"But if she tells my mozzer zen..." Fleur trailed off.

"You said your wand uses a veela hair from your grandmother right?" Alex peeked out from a tapestry to check the next hall. "I think if you ask her to not mention it to you mother then she won't. Besides what can your mother do? Your of age and I will be in December so really why should she be able to tell us we can't be together."

"She will zreaten to kick me out of ze 'ouse." Fleur said.

"I think it's just a threat to make sure you think things through before making a decision. Ok, just like last time the passage will make noise so we have to be quick." Alex took Fleur's hand and lead her quickly to the hall of armors. Alex saluted the armor and it thumped its fist over its heart and jumped aside.

"Who's there?" A voice called from the end of the hall.

"Go go go!" Alex whispered as he urged Fleur forward.

"You there stop!" The voice yelled.

Fleur and Alex hurried down the passage and out through the foliage at the end, they could hear the muffled curses of who ever was trying to follow them.

"Should we run for ze carriage?" Fleur asked.

"I don't think we would make it in time." Alex looked around and saw a faint light begging to show from the passage entrance. "I have an idea." He pulled Fleur into a clump of bushes and cast a disillusion charm over them.

"It's not going to work! 'E will see us." Fleur whispered.

"Shh don't move just watch."

Alex and Fleur watched as a man wearing auror robes stumbled out the passage cursing every time his foot caught an up raised root or rock. The auror raised his wand above his head attempting to use the light from his spell to see around him.

"Can't see a bloody thing." The auror grumbled as he fumbled his way forward out of the foliage and off into the night.

Alex and Fleur remained in the bushes until they were sure the auror wouldn't return.

"'Ow did you know 'e wouldn't see us?" Fleur asked brushing herself off.

Alex grinned, "Do you remember the last time we used the tunnel? You lit your wand and ruined your night vision."

"I couldn't see anyzing." Fleur agreed.

"Well the auror has probably wandered off by now we should get to the carriage. It's already really late, and we still have class tomorrow." Alex groaned.

* * *

"You two look tired." Angelina said as Alex and Fleur sat down at the Gryffindor table for breakfast.

"Late night?" George asked bobbing his eyebrows.

"Yes but not what you are getting at." Alex grumbled.

"Oh then was kept the two of you up so late?" Fred asked.

"Stargazing." Fleur said.

"Leave them alone you two." Alicia said. "Fred has yet to take me on a real date just the two of us." She confided not-so-quietly to Fleur.

"Don't worry Alicia, George hasn't taken me on a proper date either." Angelina sighed.

" Guys really?" Alex asked the Weasly twins.

"Well uh," Began one.

"I mean uh," Continued the other.

"Got to go." They said in unison before fleeing the hall.

"So," Alicia said, "Tell us about your 'stargazing'."

Alex sensing the inevitability that questions would be directed his way, excused himself from the table and was almost successful until Fleur grabbed his hand and pulled him back to sit next to her. "Zey already know zat you were teaching me to swim." She explained.

"How did Fleur look in her swimsuit Alex?" Alicia teased.

Not wanting to give in to Alicia's teasing he turned and looked Fleur in the eyes. "She was absolutely stunning. There have yet to be words to adequately describe her beauty."

A resounding "aww" came from the two chasers across the table causing Fleur averted her eyes from Alex blushing.

Alex took a drink from his goblet of orange juice to hide his grin.

Angelina leaned across the table, "So what did you think of Alex without his shirt?" She asked making Alex choke and sputter into his goblet.

Fleur muttered something Alex couldn't make out but it seemed Alicia and Angelina understood.

"Told you didn't I?" Angelina said with a smug tone.

"Told her what?" Katie asked joining her friends at the table.

"Fleur here finally got to see Alex with his shirt off." Alicia said.

"Bloody hell I'm right here." Alex bemoaned.

"Has the post arrived yet?" Katie asked. "I'm expecting an owl from Harry."

Angelina shook her head. "Should be pretty soon though."

As if on cue owls began to flutter in through the windows around the hall. A snowy white owl distinguishable from the rest swooped down to land next to Katie, dropping a letter next to her plate.

"Hello Hedwig, help yourself to some toast." Katie said as she opened the letter.

Hedwig grabbed a slice of toast and took the air while the rest of the group waited in silence as Katie read the letter, judging by her face it was good news.

Katie looked up from the letter, joyous smile in place. "Harry is having his arm regrown."

"Regrown? They can do that?" Alex asked.

"Harry said they explained it to him like using skelegrow but for each part of his arm." Katie said glancing back through the letter. "He will have to stay at St Mungo's until they are done but he is hopeful to be back by Christmas."

"That's great Katie! You will be able to go to the Yule Ball with Harry." Alicia said.

Alex froze in place. He hadn't heard what he thought he heard, had he? "The what?" He asked.

"The Yule Ball. It's a dance held on Christmas during the Triwizard Tournament." Alicia said. "You didn't know?"

Alex shook his head, "This is the first time I'm hearing about it." He turned to Fleur. "Did you know about the dance?"

Fleur nodded, "Oui, 'eadmistriss Maxime 'ad told us before we came to 'Ogwarts."

"Great." Alex grumbled.

"What's the matter Alex?" Alicia said. "Intimidated by having to dance with your girlfriend?"

"No. I know how to dance, nothing extravagant but I get by. My issue is that now I have to get dress robes." Alex sighed, then his breath caught in his chest. Looking over at Fleur his fears were confirmed.

"Zat means we get to go shopping again." Fleur smiled.

"Wait, what do you mean you know how to dance?" Alicia asked ignoring Fleur's lust for shopping. "Who taught you?"

"Secret."

"Fleur how come you let Alex assume he will be taking you to the dance?" Angelina smirked.

"Angelina why?" Alex whined.

"I did tell you I would get you back for that stunt you pulled last practice. Good luck." Angelina laughed as she got up from the table.

"Wish I could stay and watch you squirm Alex but we have to go find Fred and George. Later." Alicia joined Angelina as they left the hall.

Alex looked over at Fleur. "Wanna go to the Ball with me?"

Fleur gave Alex a blank look.

"Not good enough?" Alex asked with a sigh.

"Non."

Alex looked up at the dais where the hogwarts staff ate. "Suppose I could go up there and call out to you and ask in front of everyone." Alex got up and started for the dais but was tackled by Fleur.

"Non! Don't you dare!" She hissed. "Zat would be so embarrassing."

"More embarrassing than laying atop you boyfriend in the great hall?" Alex asked.

Fleur looked around at the students who were looking over at them, a few even whistled. Fleur's face burned red as she scrambled up off Alex and the floor before hurrying to leave the hall.

Alex got up and headed after her, grinning at the thumbs up some of the gryffindors gave him as he passed.

Fleur was waiting for him outside the hall. "I'm so embarassed." She said covering her face with her hands. "Ow could you let me do zat in front of all zoes people?"

"How could I think of anyone but you when you were laying on top of me?" Alex said.

Fleur swiped a hand at Alex. "I'm serious."

Alex laughed, "Me too. See?" He lifted a hand to point at his eyes.

Fleur looked and saw that they had begun to change. "It's 'appening more and more lately. I will write to grandmozzer tonight."

With the two so engrossed in their conversation they hadn't noticed Ron Weasly approach. "FLEURWOULDYOUGOTOTHEBALLWITHME?" He yelled startling both Alex and Fleur.

Silence fell over the corridor as everyone turned to face the young Weasly in time to see the slow dawning expression of horror as the boy realized what he had done. Without another word he tore off down the corridor, face redder than the hair on his head.

Alex was the first to break the silence. "You were right something like that _is_ embarrassing."

* * *

**Authors note:** Well it had to happen eventually. I got distracted with another fic idea and had to outline it so it would stop popping up when I was trying to work on The Gift. Hopefully I will stay satisfied with just an outline until The Gift is much further along.

On another note,with the Yule Ball approaching I had an idea to make up for the lengthy time between updates and the short chapters. I will be having the song that inspired the title played during the Yule Ball. If there is a song you think would be great to be played during the Yule Ball drop em in the reviews or a PM and I'll pick my favorites and credit you in the chapter that covers the Ball. I haven't decided if that will be next chapter or the one after. There is a lot going on outside of Hogwarts that may find its way into the papers or stay hush hush behind the veil of the ministry. Maybe I can cram it all into one big chapter...hmm.

Oh, and Ron needs a date to the ball since Harry wasn't there to find him one. Any ideas?

K. Raiden


	9. Chapter 9

The Gift Chapter Nine

* * *

"I never expected for grandmozzer to respond to my letter so soon." Fleur said. She and Alex had been taking a break outside between classes when an owl has swooped in and dropped a letter at her feet.

"What's it say?" Alex asked leaning over to look. The letter was filled with an elegant flowing script that was all but impossible for Alex to read. The words were there but illegible to him. "A privacy charm?" He asked.

Fleur just nodded her head as she continued to read.

Alex watched the expressions play across Fleur's face, a look of curiosity, then amusement, loving endearment, and finally flushed red with embarassmemt before she quickly folded the letter and stowed it away in her school bag.

"What is it?" Alex asked, curiosity piqued.

"Nozzing." Fleur mumbled.

"Pfft, I doubt that." Alex scoffed.

"Oh and why is zat?" Fleur asked trying to turn the tables and make him forget about the letter.

It didn't work.

"Because your face got red and you had that cute expression of embarrassment." Alex teased. "Just like that one there."

Fleur cursed under her breath. How was she supposed to explain that the bond required... well THAT, to Alex.

"Did your grandmother say anything about the bond?" Alex asked.

Maybe she didn't have to explain it entirely. "She said we don't 'ave to worry about ze bond. It will not form unless certain conditions are met." She hoped Alex would leave it at that.

"But what about the thing with my eyes?" Alex asked.

She would have to tell him something. "Ze change in your eyes is from ze bond but not ze bond itself." Fleur was struck by an idea. "So zat means we don't ave to worry about ze bond and can dance togezzer wizout worry."

Alex grinned, "Does that mean you will go to the ball with me?"

Fleur allowed a smile to creep onto her lips. "Yes I will go to ze ball wiz you." Now to ensure he forgot about the letter. "And that means we get to go shopping for your dress robes."

"Oh joy." Alex grumbled.

"And zis time you are taking me to zis Diagon Alley you 'ave told me about." Fleur said poking Alex's chest for emphasis.

"I guess I can figure out how to get us to Diagon Alley." Alex said a glint of an idea flickering in his eyes. "The Hogsmeade trip in the second week of December, that's when we will go."

* * *

"I don't understand I zought you were taking me to Diagon Alley." Fleur said as they trudged up a snow covered path towards the Shrieking Shack.

"I am, but we have to meet some one first." Alex hadn't told Fleur anything other than they were going to Diagon Alley.

"'Oo are we meeting?" The way Alex was enjoying keeping a secret from her, Fleur was getting slightly annoyed.

"Me." A voice said from right behind Fleur, startling her.

Fleur spun on her heel and had her wand in hand before Alex caught her wrist, preventing her from hexing the pink haired woman that had been following them under both a disillusionment charm and a notice-me-not charm.

"Heya Tonks," Alex said. "Thanks for coming to pick us up."

Tonks meanwhile was looking Fleur over in approval. "That's a quick reaction time. You looking to be an Auror?"

"Non," Fleur said a little miffed. Today was supposed to be just her and Alex. "I 'ave 'ad lots of practice."

"It shows." Tonks said turning to Alex. "Do you want to go both at once or one at a time? Just be warned I haven't sidelong apparated two people at once before."

"I think one at a time then." Alex said looking to Fleur. "I'll go first."

Tonks took Alex's arm in her own and with a pop they were gone leaving Fleur alone.

"_She didn't have to take his arm_" Fleur grumbled.

A pop sounded from behind her and she saw the woman "Tonks" nearly slip in the snow as she approached Fleur. "Ready?"

"One zing before we go." Fleur said. "Alex is mine so don't get any ideas."

At that Tonks broke out into a hearty belly laugh and nearly slipped in the snow again as she clutched her sides.

"You don't have to worry about me trying to take him from you. While he is one of the good ones I'm not really into men anymore." At this Tonks slid up to Fleur, wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her close, and before Fleur could protest Tonks apperated them to Diagon Alley.

When they arrived, Fleur forgot all about Tonks as she saw just how many people were in Diagon Alley.

"It's a bit busier than usual, but I guess with the holidays so close it's to be expected." Alex said as he approached Fleur and Tonks. The latter letting go of Fleur's waist with a wink.

"I will see you two lovebirds later. Don't be late." Tonks waved and disappeared into the bustling crowd.

"Do you want to look around first or head straight to Madam Malkin's?" Alex asked taking Fleur's hand in his own. Earning him a smile.

"Let's get your robes first zen we can look around." Fleur said casting a nervous glance at the crowd.

Seeing this Alex squeezed her hand, "I won't let anything happen to you." He promised. "Come on the shop we are looking for is down near the end, which is just as well as I may need to visit Gringotts depending on the robe."

Alex and Fleur held hands as they navigated the crowd, stopping briefly in front of the charred entrance to Ollivander's. A closed sign hung from the remains of the front window. "I take it they haven't found Mr. Ollivander yet." Alex mumbled before continuing on towards Madam Malkin's.

"Who is Mr. Ollivander?" Fleur asked.

"He's the big name wand maker here in Britain. He has made or sold a wand to just about every witch or wizard in Britain for the last half a century or more." Alex took out his wand and handed it to Fleur, who took it with a look of surprise. "Rowan twelve inch and unicorn hair." He explained.

Fleur could feel a gentle reassuring warmth radiating from the wand, "I zink it suits you razzer well." She returned Alex's wand before handing him her own. "Rosewood nine and a 'alf inches wiz a 'air from my grandmozzer."

Upon taking Fleur's wand in hand Alex felt a jolt run up his arm and the feeling of wind against his face though nary a breeze drifted down the alley. "Wow" he said before handing Fleur back her wand. "I haven't felt anything like that since I held my wand for the first time."

"Oh? Per'aps it likes you as much as I do." She said.

A bit of light flirting later they entered the robe shop to be quickly greeted by a squat woman with graying hair. "Welcome to my shop is there something specific you are looking for or just browsing?"

"'E needs dress robes zat compliment my dress for ze Ball at 'Ogwarts." Fleur said immediately taking charge of the shopping.

A gleam appeared in woman's eyes, "Tell me about your dress dear and then we can pick out a few options."

Fleur looked at Alex, "Is zere somzzing you can do while we talk about my dress I want it to be a surprise."

"I'm sure I can think of something. How long until you need me to try something on?" Alex asked.

Fleur looked to Ms. Malkin, "'alf an 'our?"

"Oh at least." The store owner said.

"Well if I know Fleur I'm going to need to go to Gringotts anyway so I might as well do that now." Alex waved goodbye as he exited the shop.

Alex breathed a sigh of relief, if he hurried he could be in and out of Gringotts and still have time to get Fleur a Christmas present.

Not even fifteen minutes later Alex found himself browsing necklaces, doing his best to find the right one.

"Are you looking for something in particular?"

Alex turned to find a middle aged woman dressed in robes with the stores logo embroidered on the front. "I, uh, I'm looking for a Christmas present for my girlfriend." Alex said a little embarassed. He had never done something like this before.

The woman smiled, "Do you have some idea of what you are looking for?"

Alex looked back at the necklaces, "I was thinking I could give her a necklace just before the Yule Ball."

The woman smiled wider, "To be young again." She said. "Do you know what her dress looks like? You don't want to give her something that will clash with her outfit."

Alex shook his head, "She said she wants it to be a surprise. "

"Silver then." The woman said directing Alex to a particular display. "Silver goes with almost anything." She explained. "See anything that stands out?"

Alex looked the necklaces over until his eyes settled on a slender chain of impossibly small lengths of silver interwoven together. But that isn't what called to Alex, it was the pendent attached to the necklace. A sliver wing reflected light merrily at Alex. "That one." He said.  
The woman pulled the necklace from the display, "This one?"

Alex nodded.

"This girl must be very special." She took the necklace and placed it in a thin black box and charmed a silver ribbon to tie itself neatly around the box. Before she even made a move to hand the box to Alex she told him the price.

"Could I ask you to hold onto that for me I'm afraid I don't have that much on me, I need to run to Gringotts." Alex said sheepishly.

"Oh there is no need for that dear." The woman pulled a roll of parchment from under the counter. "This is a purchase voucher. You write down the amount to be withdrawn from your vault that is to be paid to the recipient listed, then you sign here at the bottom with your wand and it's all taken care of. One could hardly expect everyone to carry all the money they wished to spend on their person now could they?"

Alex filled out the voucher and took the necklace from the woman with a word of thanks. Glancing at the clock on the wall he saw that he was ten minutes past when he should have returned to Madam Malkin's.

Stuffing Fleur's gift in his jacket pocket Alex hurried back out into Diagon Alley. No sooner had he stepped out into the alley than multiple streaks of wispy dark smoke descended into the alley, firing jets of light into the crowd. Halfway down the alley the streaks of smoke separated and flew individually into different shops one of which, to Alex's horror, was Madam Malkin's.

Fleur. That was Alex's singular thought as he pushed his way through the panicked crowd.

* * *

Where was Alex, He was due back ten minutes ago. Fleur paced the shop fussing over the two different dress robes she and Madam Malkin had picked out. Her favorite was the black robes with silver fastenings but madam Malkin had insisted on having a deep blue set of dress robes as an alternative option. Fleur made another lap of the stores interior and was passing the shop window when she heard a commotion outside.

She took one look at the spells being fired into the crowded street before retreating to the back of the store and she felt fortunate for having done so when the display window at the front of the shop exploded inward, showering Fleur with glass and knocking Fleur through the air into a clothes rack. She looked to see a man materialize in the center of the store, looking right at Fleur.

"Oh don't you look pretty." The man said baring his teeth.

Heart hammering in her chest Fleur reached for her wand but found it missing.

"Oh no fight? A pity." The man drew closer.

Fleur scooted along the floor away from the man. She could feel the beginnings of her veela transformation as the man drew closer.

A battered Madam Malkin stepped between Fleur and her would be attacker. "Not in my shop you brute."

"Piss off you old hag," the man snarled a curse that shot a purple jet at the squat shop owner who flicked it aside before countering with a spell of her own. The two exchanged a few more spells in as many seconds before the man had enough, "Crucio!" He snarled sending the woman to floor writhing in agony. The man held the curse just long enough to be sure Malkin passed out.

Fleur shiver both with fear and the memory of when she had suffered the same curse. Pain ripped through her upper back as her wings threatened to emerge. "Non. Not here. Not now." She gritted through her teeth as she tried to suppress the change.

Fleur shuddered when the man turned his attention back to her. "You and I are going to have all kinds of fun." He said twirling his wand, "I'm going to make you mine." He aimed his want at Fleur. "Imper-"

"LIKE HELL!" Roared a voice from the front of the store. "EXPULSO!"

The man turned in time to catch the spell full in the chest sending him sailing through the air to crash through the door to the changing rooms. Fleur looked back to see the identity of her savior to find Alex storming through the reminants of the store, eyes filled with cold fury. As he walked past Fleur he looked her over eyes instantly blazing blue before moving on to find the target of his rage. She watched Alex step through the changing room door only to met with spell fire forcing him to retreat.

"You rotten bastard I'll kill you for that." Came the mans voice from inside the changing room, though he sounded strained.

"Come and try it." Alex practically growled ducking the spell that came through the door.

Fleur was so distracted by Alex's arrival her hold on resisting the transformation slipped and the pain in her back spiked. She curled inward as her wings forced their way out only to be restrained by her clothes. She let out a choked sob from the pain as the change continued unabated.

She saw Alex glance back at her before setting his jaw and stepping through the door to face down the man who had caused her this pain. She tried desperately to go to him but every move she made sent jolts of lightning through her back. She could only listen as spells and curses were traded in the small room before falling silent with a final sickening crunch. "Alex?" Fleur sobbed. "Alex!"

"I'm here." Alex said appearing in the door.

Fleur's breath hitched when she saw him. His clothes were singed and he had a dark stain marring his coat. She must have been staring at it because he looked down at it. "It's not mine" he said shrugging out of the jacket letting it fall to the floor.

But what tugged at her heart the most was the haunted look in his eyes. She made to go to him but was stopped when she moved by agony of her constricted wings forcing out a pained whimper.

Alex rushed to her at the sound and took her in his arms, nearly dropping her when she let out a pained cry. "My wings." Fleur groaned.

Alex took up his wand and muttered an apology to Fleur before draging the tip down her back, cutting her jacket and the shirt beneath freeing her wings. Fleur heaved a great sigh as her wings unfurled. Alex pulled her to him and Fleur wrapped them both in her wings. Together they sat on the floor of the ruined shop finding comfort in the embrace of the other.

"Why didn't you fight back?" Alex asked hugging Fleur tighter. "He was going to hurt you or worse."

"I lost my wand in ze explosion when zat man came into ze shop." Fleur mumbled nuzzling closer to Alex. "I don't know where it is."

"Let me get my arm out," Alex said.

Fleur reluctantly pulled her wings to fold loosely behind her.

"Accio wand" Alex swished his wand over the shop. From somewhere near the front of the store Fleur's wand came speeding into Alex's outstretched hand. "There we go," he said handing it to Fleur.

"Zank you Alex." She looked him directly in the eyes. "Zank you for saving me. Again." She leaned into him and placed her hands on either side of his face before pressing her lips to his. After a brief moment of shock Alex snaked his arms around her and kissed her back. Being their first kiss it was awkward, it was clumsy, but it was perfect.

* * *

Once the aurors found Alex and Fleur they were questioned and released two hours later to a frazzled looking Nymphadora Tonks.

"I'm so glad you two are ok!" Tonks pulled them into a tight hug. "I got caught up in the attack on the Leaky Cauldron," Tonks let go of Fleur and held Alex at arms length looking him over. "They told me you dueled one of the death eater wannabes. What were you thinking!?"

"He was going after Fleur I had to." Fleur saw Alex's eyes lost focus like he was looking off into the distance. "I had to." He whispered.

Tonks pulled Alex into a fierce hug, "I'm sorry you had to go through that." She released Alex. "We need to get you two back to the castle. The ministry informed your headmasters and the three of us are due in Dumbledore's office. Shall we?" Tonks lead her charges to the apparition point before taking Alex's hand. "Be right back." She said disappearing with a pop of air.

True to her word she reappeared a moment later. "I want to talk to you a moment before we go." Tonks said looking very serious. "Alex is going to have a rough time of it for a while. To kill someone, even in the defense of yourself or another it's, well it's like loosing a part of yourself. He is going to need your support or he may fall apart."

"'E will 'ave my support. I will stand by 'im forever if I must." Fleur grabbed Tonks's hand, "Take me to 'im."

Tonks smiled at Fleur. "I hope he knows how lucky he is."

"If 'e doesn't zen I will show 'im."

Tonks squeezed Fleur's hand before aparating.

They arrived out front of the Hogwarts front gate. To be met by the deputy headmistress herself who, at the moment, was both reprimanding Alex for doing something so stupid and fussing over his well being. Alex for his part just looked on with a mollified expression that didn't quite reach the amusement in his eyes. Without even looking Alex took Fleur's hand when she stepped up beside him.

"Come the Headmaster is waiting." McGonagall said opening the gates to Hogwarts.

"I'll just be going then." Tonks said turning to leave.

"Stop right there Ms. Tonks." McGonagall snapped. "You are coming too." Tonks grumbled something inaudible before falling in line to be lead up to the castle.

Alex couldn't help but notice the absence of students as they entered the castle. Though supper was a hour away there still should have been some students milling about after class. "Professor, where is everyone?"

The Scottish woman said nothing.

Alex exchanged a look with Fleur and Tonks. "Professor?"

"The headmaster will explain everything." McGonagall said.

The rest of the walk to the headmasters hidden office was eerily quiet, not even the paintings were talking. Finally they arrived at a gargoyle set back in a small recessed space. "Cauldron Cakes," McGonagall said with a sigh and a shake of her head. Everyone knew the headmaster preferred to use names of sweets as passwords. "Up the stairs you lot." She said when the gargoyle leapt aside.

Alex trudged up the spiral stairs first, knocking on the door once he reached the top. He wasn't surprised when the door opened. He was, however, surprised to see members of the Hogwarts staff, Madam Maxime, and even the headmaster of Durmstrang was present.

"Ah welcome Alex. Ms Delacour. Ms Tonks." Dumbledore greeted each of them as he rose from his place behind his desk. "Minerva thank you for fetching them." He said with a smile and a nod in the woman's direction as she moved to stand with the other heads of houses of Hogwarts. "Recent events aside how are are you?" Dumbledore asked.

Alex looked to Fleur, "We were doing great up until today." Alex said.

Dumbledore smiled. "I'm glad to hear your time with the students of Beauxbatons has proven enjoyable. Perhaps there is one student in particular that is responsible?" The tell tale twinkle of amusement present in his eyes.

"There is." Alex took Fleur's hand making her blush at his show of affection in front of so many teachers.

"Well to the matter at hand." The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes vanished. "Alex I want an exact recounting of the events starting from when you left the castle until you returned." He said sitting back behind his desk.

Alex began his story at Hogsmeade and recounted everything, having Tonks apparate them to Diagon Alley, meeting Madam Malkin, his cart ride to his vault, a visit to a "shop". When Alex described the beginning of the attack Fleur felt him squeeze her hand as though to make sure she was still there. When he described his "duel" with the man who attacked her Alex was squeezing her hand so hard it began to hurt.

"He wanted to kill me sir, he would have. He would have gone after Fleur next." Alex said voice quavering, "I couldn't let him win, I wouldn't. I got his wand away from him, I thought it was over. He started saying things. Things he was going to do to Fleur after he killed me. He made for his wand and I just hit him with the first thing I could think of."

Fleur saw tears in his eyes and could feel the beginnings of her own.

"What spell did you use?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"The Reductor Curse sir." Alex whispered.

"Messy but effective. Good for you boy." Said an older man from the shadows of the office. He was leaning on a wooden staff and wore a long leather coat, but the most prominent thing about the man was that one eye was a vibrant blue that seemed to turn of its own accord. "Make sure you get them before they can get you." He growled in approval.

Dumbledore frowned in the scarred mans direction. "Please continue Alex."

Alex summed up the rest of his tale as quickly as possible before falling silent staring at his shoes.

"His story matches up with what we heard about St. Mungo's." The scarred man grumbled.

"St. Mungo's was attacked?" Tonks blurted out.

"Aye and all eyes are on Hogwarts as the next possible attack." Professor McGonagall grimaced. "Parents have already started sending owls requesting their children be sent home."

"I expect wiz ze exception of myself and Fleur ze Beauxbatons Board will demand I send ze rest of ze students 'ome." Madam Maxime sighed.

Fleur was startled to hear her school might leave her behind for the tournament.  
"Filius, Pomona, could I ask you to begin the preparations for starting the winter break early?" Dumbledore sighed. "Also please begin compiling a list of students from your houses whose parents have requested their children be sent home. We will make arrangements to make sure they arrive safely."

The heads of both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff nodded before exiting the headmaster's office.

"Igor, Olympe I leave you to tend to your students. "Severus if you would accompany them out?"

"_Come Fleur, we can discuss if I should write your mother or not_." The Beauxbatons headmistress laid a giant hand on Fleur's shoulder and guided her to the door. Fleur looking back at Alex all the while.

Soon it was just Dumbledore, McGonagall, Moody, Tonks, and Alex. "Alex what happened today is terribly regrettable." Dumbledore said, "I'm afraid I'm about to add to your burden, that is, if you accept."

"Albus!" McGonagall admonished, "He is too young."

"He will come of age this month Minerva." The headmaster sighed. "Alex I hadn't planned to get you involved. I wanted you to be away from all this if for any other reason than for you to be happy. But with what I believe is just the beginning of his return I'm afraid I must."

"Who's return?" Tonks asked.

"Voldemort's." Alex said causing The young auror to flinch. "Harry has told me about what he has faced these last three years." Alex looked the headmaster in the eyes, "There is something specific you want from me isn't there?"

"Indeed." Dumbledore rose from his desk once more, this time to pet his phoenix Fawks. "I am reviving my old order, the Order of the Phoenix. It's purpose is to combat and offset the threat of Voldemort and his followers. I'm offering you membership to the Order with your task being to help protect Harry Potter, once you come of age of course."

"You think He will try to come after Harry again?" Alex asked.

"It will only be a matter of time." Dumbledore held up a hand stalling Alex's immediate answer. "Please take until new years to make your decision, talk to the people closest to you and be absolutely sure you want to join the fight."

Alex thought about his adoptive mother who worked at the ministry and his adoptive father, a muggle. Most of all he thought of Fleur. He would be putting himself in danger by joining the Order, could he do that to Fleur? "I understand Professor. I take it this is some what of a secret so what do I tell my family?"

"What you feel you must."

"What about me?" Tonks said. "I'm not in your Order so why say all this in front of me?"

"Your former teacher has recommended you to join our ranks in the Order." The old man smiled, "The offer is there should you wish for it, though as a legal adult I should like you decision a bit sooner."

"I want to be a part of the Order." Tonks said standing her ground.

"Very well I shall take your oath momentarily. Minerva could you take Alex here to retrieve his things from the Beauxbaton's carriage. I believe he will be most welcome back in the Gryffindor dorms. Oh and please convey an offer to miss Delacour to stay in the Gryffindor dorms as well."

The head of Gryffindor House lead Alex to the door but stopped when the headmaster called out to them. "Oh! Alex pardon an old man his memory, but I forgot to mention that as you are underage I was forced to notify your parents, your mother will arrive tomorrow morning."

A cold chill ran down Alex's spine. "I have to warn Fleur."

* * *

**Author's note**: Well Chapter Nine came together rather quickly, though I'm sad to say that probably wont be the case for Chapter Ten. Alex might be able to dance but I myself am terrible which leaves me to learn how to at least write about it. If any here have any advice on this I'm all ears.

Thank you to those of you who left a review and to everyone who has added The Gift to their favorites or follows, it is a wonderful feeling knowing someone appreciates your work.

K. Raiden


	10. Chapter 10

**I think here is as good a time as any to refresh the old disclaimer. This work of fiction is not intended nor used as a means for monetary gain. Harry Potter and the surrounding lore belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**There now that is done, only a reminder the dialogue in italics is intended to be interpreted as the character speaking french.**

"Alex!" Fleur shot up right in her bed and nearly panicked when she got caught up in the unfamiliar curtains of the four poster bed.

"Fleur? That you?" came Angelina's voice in the darkness of the room. "You ok?"

Fleur had taken up on the offer to stay in the Gryffindor dorms for the remainder of the term since it was likely the the Beauxbatons students would be called home. Tonight was her first night sharing the sixth year dorms. "Oui, just a nightmare. I am sorry zat I woke you."

"Mmm no worries," Angelina said stifling a yawn.

Fleur slipped out of bed and down the stairs to the girls washroom to splash cold water on her face. The dream had seemed so real, playing back the memory of her attack by, and subsequent rescue from, that horrible man. Only this time it was not Alex who emerged victorious from the changing rooms but that man, who drug Alex's lifeless body out for her to see.

Fleur tried and failed to surpress a shudder.

She would find no respite from the image of Alex's body waiting for her back in the darkness of the dorm. Instead she sought the comfort afforded by the fire in the Gryffindor's common room. Never did she suspect to find Alex already occupying the couch in front of the fire staring into the flames.

Her heart ached at the sight of his tear streaked face. "Alex?" Fleur whispered.

Alex shook himself and quickly wiped his face with his hands. "Fleur?" He asked standing up, "Is everything ok?"

"Just a nightmare." She closed the distance between them and wrapped him in a tight hug. "Are you ok?"

Alex returned the hug leaning his head down to nuzzle his face in the crook of her neck. "I don't know." He whispered. "I am having trouble sleeping."

Fleur guided Alex back down onto the couch leaning into him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not yet." Alex wrapped an arm around Fleur.

Silence settled over the two broken only by the crackling of the fireplace.

"My mother is coming in the morning and she will probably want to meet you. Are you ok with meeting my mother?" Alex asked quietly.

"Oui. Why wouldn't I be ?" Fleur cocked an eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"She can be quite... blunt and over protective." Alex mumbled. "I suspect she will be most upset with me over what happened in the Alley."

"'Ave you told 'er about us?" Fleur asked.

"I told her that I was seeing a beautiful girl from the Beauxbatons Academy. I didn't tell her anything other than that." Alex mumbled. The warmth of Fleur's body pressed against his pushed the memories of his duel away to be replaced by bone deep fatigue. He fought the urge to yawn lest Fleur demand he head up to bed, separating her from him.

"Why not." Fleur asked fighting a yawn of her own. She had to admit to herself that Alex was pretty comfortable as a pillow.

"Sssoo she couldn't use her place in the", Alex paused as he lost the battle and yawned, "Ministry to find out more about you." Alex fought to keep his eyes open. "As i said she is overprotective."

When Fleur didn't respond Alex shifted a bit to look down at her sleeping face. Smiling to himself he closed his eyes and settled back into the couch allowing sleep to take him.

PAGEBREAK

Alex woke to the sound of giggling, which in itself was a bad sign. Keeping his eyes closed he hoped who ever was giggling would grow bored of what ever they found amusing and move on. That proved a mistake as a flash and the unmistakable sound of a camera came from just a few feet away.

Grumbling Alex tried to sit up but noticed a weight on his chest. Opening his eyes he found Fleur half laying on him half hugging him to her. Her head was resting on his chest just over his heart.

"No wonder you didn't come up to the dorm last night." Came the familiar voice of Fred, or George.

"I mean why pass up on a chance to sleep with your girlfriend. Though I hope you two didn't do anything to corrupt the minds of any younger years." said the other twin, or the same one. It was hard to tell by sound alone.

"Which one of you took the picture?" Alex grumbled.

"Colin Creevey took the picture." They said together as they moved around into view.

"Spectacular," Alex deadpanned. Looking around Alex didn't see too many spectators, best to wake Fleur before the whole house came down out of the dorms. Using his free hand he gently shook Fleur. "Fleur."

Fleur hugged him tighter and snuggled her head against his chest.

"Aww" the twins cooed mockingly.

"Little privacy guys?" Alex shook Fleur again.

"_Fleur you need to wake up_."

"_Why_?" Fleur mumbled

"_Because you fell asleep on top of me in the common room and everyone is staring_."

"_WHAT_!"

Fleur shot up off the couch, face beat red with embarrassment and after taking a quick look around the common room, tore off up the stairs to the girls dorm.

"Well that was exciting." one of the twins quipped.

"When did you learn French?" Asked the other.

Alex got up off the couch and stretched. "Fleur has been teaching me the last few months." Alex headed for the stairs to the boys dorm. "What year is Creevey in?"

"Third I think."

"Go easy on him." They called up the stairs.

Alex knocked on the door to the third year room. The door was answered by a groggy looking boy with a mess of brown hair.

"Where is Creevey?" Alex all but growled.

The boy let out a squeak, "I-inside his development booth."

"Development booth?" Alex wondered out loud.

"There's only three of us so there were some extra beds..." The boy opened the door wider to show one of the beds had its curtains dyed black and drawn shut.

"Mind if I come in?" Alex asked the boy.

The boy shook his head vigorously and stepped aside waiting for Alex to pass him before darting out the door.

"Colin?" Alex called.

"Just a second!" A muffled voice answered him from within the booth.

Alex waited until a sandy haired boy emerged from the booth. "Hi Colin, heard you took a picture this morning."

"Uhh yea it's developing now" the young Gryffindor wrung his hands nervously. "Are you mad?"

Alex was about to confirm the boys fears but went with a different approach instead. "Depends on how the picture turns out."

Colin cheered up instantly, "I think it's going to turn out great! I can even make copies of it when it's done if you want!"

"We'll see." Alex said, "When will it be ready?"

"A-after breakfast." Colin stuttered.

"See you after breakfast then." Alex turned to walk out but stopped in the doorway. "Oh, and I'm bringing Fleur with me when I return."

As Alex descended the stairs he passed the twins. "Didn't scare him too bad did you Alex?"

Alex gave a little grin, "I learned from how you handle your brother." He said gaining a laugh from the twins. "Headed up to wake Lee?"

"Someone has to," said one.

"We brought some of our new Creepy Crawleys to expedite the process," said the other.

"You two may be evil incarnate."

Alex returned to the common room to await Fleur who descended in the company of the Gryffindor chasers. "Good morning ladies."

"Hey Alex, I heard you had an interesting morning." Katie teased.

"We brought your girl," Angelina said. "Where are our boys?"

"They went up to wake up-"

"EEEEAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" a surprisingly high pitched scream came from the boys dorm.

"- Lee. Something about bugs in his bed I think." Alex finished.

The girls shuddered.

"Ah well best we go to breakfast then," Alicia said with a roll of her eyes. "I imagine Lee may try to hex them and it could take a while before things calm down."

When they exited the portrait Fleur sidled up next to Alex, "'Ow many people saw us?"

"A few," Alex took Fleur's hand in his, "and there might be a picture."

"Merde." Fleur groaned.

"It's not so bad as that, I found the kid and I'll have it after breakfast."

PAGEBREAK

Half way through breakfast the doors to the Great Hall opened to reveal Professor McGonagall and a small raven haired woman who carried herself in a way that conveyed complete confidence that she could and would take on just about anyone.

The very sight of this woman made Alex's blood freeze in his veins. "I can't believe I forgot she was coming." He whimpered.

"'Oo is zat?" Fleur asked.

"Karin McKnight ...my mother." Alex whispered in fear.

As if by saying her name could draw the woman's attention her head swiveled in their direction and she made a beeline for the Gryffindor table.

"Merlin I wish she would have just sent a howler." Alex groaned. He got up to greet her as she neared. "Morning Mum."

"Don't you 'morning Mum' me like nothing has happened. What were you thinking!?" Karin McKnight jabbed a finger into her adoptive son's chest though she was barely over 155cm (about 5ft) she had an intimidating aura about her when she was angry.

"Mum I would be thrilled to explain myself but not here." Alex glanced around the Great Hall. Sure enough everyone was starring and whispering to each other. Merlin only knew what rumors would crop up because of this.

"Fine, your head of house is waiting to lead us up to Dumbledore's office." Mrs. McKnight relented. "She said something about having your girlfriend come along as well though I can't imagine why."

"Uh Fleur? Would you mind?" Alex offered his hand.

"Of course not," Fleur took Alex's hand and rose from the table. "Eet is a pleasure to meet you Mrs McKnight." Fleur tried to remain polite as the woman in front of her clearly took a moment to size her up before returning the greeting.

"You must be Alex's girlfriend. I'm sorry but my son has neglected to provide me with your name though it is still nice to finally meet you." Mrs McKnight turned without waiting for an answer and lead the way out of the hall clearly expecting to be followed.

"Sorry about her." Alex whispered to Fleur as they followed his mother out of the hall.

"Do not worry." Fleur took Alex's hand in hers. "My Mozzer zrew 'er allure at you and kissed you on ze cheek ze first time you met. I believe zis is going well by comparison, no?"

Alex couldn't help but laugh, though it was cut short by a glare from his mother. He noticed her frown when she glanced down at his hand entwined with Fleur's.

No one said a word until they stepped into the Headmaster's office.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts Karin." Dumbledore rose from behind his desk to conjure a comfortable looking chair, which he held out for Alex's mother.

"Thank you professor." Mrs McKnight said sitting in the proffered chair.

"Please my dear I haven't been your professor in some years." Dumbledore conjured a second chair for McGonagall.

Alex meanwhile transfigured one of the few existing chairs into a love seat for himself and Fleur. He could have swore he saw a twinkle of merriment in the headmasters eyes as he returned behind his desk. "Your transfiguration has gotten much more refined this year Alex. I wonder if that could be attributed to your brief enrollment with Beauxbatons?"

"I had an excellent tutor after class." Alex smiled as Fleur blushed.

"Indeed." Dumbledore quirked an eyebrow.

"Ahem," McGonagall cleared her throat. "Perhaps we could get to the matter at hand."

"Yes please I would love to hear how my son found himself in Diagon Alley, when he should have been in Hogsmeade." Karin sent a pointed look at her son, under which he twitched once involuntarily.

"I'm afraid it's a bit more complicated than just that." Dumbledore said giving Alex an apologetic glance.

"Merlin tell me she's not pregnant." Karin demanded of Alex.

"Good heavens no." McGonagall said.

"Perhaps Alex would be willing to share a recounting of yesterday's events." Dumbledore said. "Though I must ask Karin that you hold your questions until the end."

Alex looked beside him at Fleur and drew courage from the warmth he found in her eyes. With a deep breath he began to tell his story for the third time in twenty four hours. He dared not glance his mother's way when he described the arrival of the supposed death eaters and his charge through the crowd to get back to Fleur. He closed his eyes to ward off tears when he got to the point where he told of the final curse he used to end the broken man that had laid before him. He tried to continue but his voice cracked and his throat constricted as he fought to keep from breaking down right there.

Opening his eyes he found his mother standing in front of him, face marred by tears. She collapsed onto him hugging him with all her strength. "You idiot you could have been killed." She cried.

"I know." Alex croaked.

"There could have been more than just one and you just charged in. I taught you better than that." She choked on her sobs.

"I know." Alex repeated.

Returning to her seat Mrs McKnight wiped her face with her sleeve. "I'm sorry dear about how I treated you earlier I had assumed the worst." She said to Fleur. "My name is Karin McKnight and it is a pleasure to meet a girl who could put up with my sons foolishness."

"Hey." Alex said trying to sound hurt.

"Zere is no problem Mrs McKnight. And since Alex still 'as not introduced me my name is Fleur Delacour."

"Delacour? As in Dominic Delacour? The French representative for the International Confederation of Wizards?" Mrs McKnight asked astounded.

"Oui."

"I met your father once, very dedicated to his job." Mrs McKnight said.

"'E is zat and zen some." Fleur agreed though not without a slight grimace showing on her face.

Sensing the sensitive nature of the topic Karin cleared her throat, "Right, well if you would be up to it I would like very much to get to know Alex's first ever girlfriend."

"First?" Fleur cocked an eyebrow at Alex.

"Ahem" McGonagall cleared her throat. "I think that would best be saved for another time. For now let us focus on the reason for your visit. The ministry has determined that Alex's actions were justified as self defense and sent him back here for the school to determine punishment for leaving school grounds. Both the Headmaster and myself as his head of house thought it best to leave that up to you as his guardian. Normally leaving school grounds without permission would simply result in a weekend detention, though with the result of his actions and with putting a visiting student in danger no less the punishment could be much worse."

Alex visibly slumped in his seat.

"Does Professor Flitwick still teach the dueling club?" Karin asked.

Dumbledore leaned over his desk and steepled his fingers under his chin. "Regrettably the dueling club was canceled at the end of the 1990 term. There wasn't enough need for the club to out way the risks."

"But what about the dueling tournament this year?" Alex asked.

"A suggestion by my Durmstrang counterpart." Dumbledore, Alex noticed, didn't look anyone in the eye.

Karin huffed out a breath. "With this recent attack on both Diagon Alley and St. Mungo's I would say the potential benefits of a dueling club, or more preferable as there is a dueling tournament this year, a dueling class."

The headmaster made a thoughtful noise, "Perhaps you are correct Karin," Dumbledore corrected. "Forgive me for not quite following but how does this particular topic pertain to potential dispensation of disciplinary actions for your son?

"I think that it would be both beneficial and appropriate if Alex was to serve in place of a practice dummy in the dueling class." Karrin leaned back in her chair. "I don't believe any other punishment would be needed. The older students have been sneaking off grounds for decades, Alex and Fleur were just unlucky is all."

"You understand that the establishment of a dueling class at this point would simply draw attention and possibly of the wrong sort." Dumbledore frowned.

"Just have it as a collective Defense Against The Dark Arts class. I'm sure professors Moody and Flitwick would do much better than that flop two years ago." Alex mumbled.

"He is right Albus." The Scottish woman sat up straighter with a slight eagerness in her eyes. "I think I might like to participate in teaching this class. Transfiguration is often overlooked as a means of defense, I think this will be the perfect chance to get our students thinking."

"Well this meeting has unexpectedly given me somethings to consider, Karin I invite you to stay at the school as long as you like to see to Alex." Dumbledore said with a clear tone of a polite dismissal. "Alex now would be the perfect time to consider what we spoke about." With that the headmaster turned his attention to a stack of parchment to one side of his desk.

Professor McGonagall stood and motioned for them to follow her. Just before Alex reached the door he discreetly cast a silent "finite incantatum" to revert the love seat he and Fleur shared back to its original state.

Fleur having seen this cocked an eyebrow at Alex to which he only responded with a wink and a whispered "It's a secret."

Once outside the headmasters office McGonagall begged her leave before heading off towards her own office.

"Well, now that business is over with," Karin said clapping her hands together once, "I was wondering Fleur, if you would accompany me for a walk out on the grounds for some girl talk."

Alex's blood ran cold, "Actually I was hope-"

Karin cut off her son with a glare, "Fleur will be fine without you for bit." She looped her arm around Fleur's and begun to lead her away. Fleur gave Alex an apologetic look before the pair turned the corner out of sight.

"Well that can't be good for you." Said a pair of voices from just behind Alex making him flinch in surprise.

"Merlin don't do that," Alex said grumpily.

"Do what?" The twins asked sporting matching grins.

"We only came to support our dear friend." Said one.

"In light of the new rumor traveling around the school and all." Finished the other.

Alex groaned, "What could they have possibly have come up with so fast that it has spread already?"

"That you got Fleur pregnant." The two said in unison.

"WHAT!" Alex roared.

The twins threw up their hands in a placating gesture. "We're not sure who started it but from the way your mother showed up and left with both you and Fleur then you can see how someone would draw that conclusion." Fred said.

"Not that we did," George hurriedly added.

"Merlin this is turning into a terrible day." Alex slumped up against the hall wall. "I wonder how it could get worse."

"Well I don't know about today but there is always this." George handed Alex a copy of The Daily Prophet. Alex glanced at the heading.

"Crazed Wizards Attack!"

"The Prophet is saying that some group of wizards attacked Diagon Alley and St. Mungo's and that the way they did mimicked Death Eaters." Fred said as Alex skimmed through the article.

"Says here that the Ministry is laying the blame on Sirius Black for riling up some dissidents that were hoping to become Death Eaters." Alex looked up from the paper.

"That's not even the best part read near the bottom." George reached over the paper to point out a paragraph.

Alex read it aloud, "The attack on Diagon Alley was partially foiled by an off duty Ministry auror and two unlikely bystanders.

Witnesses describe Florean Fortescue as heroic in his defense of his shop where he provided shelter to at least 10 patrons. But perhaps even more astonishing is the cause of the only fatality in yesterday's attack. The Ministry has refused to release the names of parties involved but we at The Daily Prophet found a witness to the event who describes a young man with blonde possibly white hair rushing into Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions where one of the unidentified attackers was present. It is still unknown to us here at the Prophet just what occurred within, however screams, shouts, and the unmistakable flashes of light of spells lead this reporter to believe a duel between the unknown individuals was had. By now you must be wondering to the fate of the proprietor of the establishment, Madam Malkin herself. Rest assured she is alive though her ordeal has left her recovering from exposure to the torture curse at St. Mungo's."

Alex looked up from the paper to see the twins looking at him in silent askance if he was the young man in the report. "Look guys your right it was me but I don't want to talk about it, not right now. Ok?"

"Tell us though, who was the one that died? You must know." Fred said.

George hurriedly added. "We have friends that work in The Alley you understand."

Alex sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose aware of the next question, "Fine it was the death eater wannabe who was killed." He felt his stomach roll as the image of the mans corpse rose unbidden to the forefront of his mind.

"Who killed him?" Fred asked.

George noticing Alex turning a bit green decided to head off the discussion there. "Never mind that you should probably try and intercept Fleur and your mother."

Alex's complexion went from green to pale white, "Bloody hell you're right." He said turning on the spot and rushing off in the last direction he saw the pair.

PAGEBREAK

"So Fleur tell me how you and my son met." Karin McKnight guided Fleur down a corridor towards her favorite spot in the castle from when she was a student.

"I zought you said we were going out to ze grounds?" Fleur asked.

"Oh yes well that was for Alex's benefit, it should take him some time before he thinks to check indoors." Mrs McKnight chuckled to herself. "Now out with it I want all the details so I can tease him over the summer."

Karin opened a door and ushered Fleur inside revealing a kind of miniature library half as big as the Gryffindor common room. There was a small nook on the far wall with a table and a pair of comfortable looking chairs nestled within.

Leading Fleur to the nook, Karin sat down in one of the chairs, "One of my upperclassmen showed me this room when I was in school. It's quiet, comfortable, and hardly anyone even uses the corridor let alone this room. I used to study for class here instead of the Ravenclaw tower, too many people stressing over revising in a confined space can make for quite the stuffy atmosphere."

Fleur took her seat as Alex's mother gazed fondly around the room. "You 'ad asked 'ow Alex and I met?"

"Yes he hasn't ever mentioned interest in girls to me, though admittedly such a topic would typically be between a boy and his father. I had asked Ben, my husband, but he claimed that it was a subject matter discussed only between men. Honestly, as if a son couldn't talk to his own mother about girls. I think I'd be an expert on the subject being a woman myself wouldn't you say?"

Fleur was unsure what to say, thankfully Mrs McKnight continued.

"So tell me was it love at first sight?" Karin smiled.

Fleur let out a light chuckle, "Oh 'ardly. Wizzen ten minutes we were arguing, zough it was my fault. Zere 'ave been times in ze past where men 'ave been less zan respectful of my personal space and I 'ad made ze assumption zat Alex was like ozzer men." Fleur let a small smile creep onto her lips. "I didn't know how wrong I was."

Karin tilted her head to one side, "How so?"

"I zought zat 'e would try to 'it on me or try to impress me in zat stupid way zat men often do when zey 'ave a 'igh opinion of zemselves. I accused 'im of being one of zose men and do you know what 'e said to me?" Fleur asked, smile still in place. "'E said even zough 'e zought I was attractive zat 'e zought my personality was not so. 'E said 'e zought I wasn't ze least bit desirable."

"He didn't," Karin groaned in disbelief. "I can't believe he would be do rude."

"Please don't get ze wrong idea," Fleur said quickly. "It was per'aps ze best zing I 'ave ever 'eard."

Karin gave the young woman across from her a confused look.

"I'm sure Alex would never tell you zis, at least not wizzout asking me first but I 'ave Veela blood." Fleur mentally braced herself for a negative reaction from Mrs McKnight and pressed on. "I 'ave never 'ad any man or boy say somzing like zat to me. It was strangely freeing."

Karin wasn't too surprised to hear Fleur was of Veela heritage, the girl possessed an ethereal beauty about her even at the age of seventeen but she was a little wary of the girl. Having been employed by the Ministry since the very year she had graduated Hogwarts, Karin couldn't help but think of the Ministry's unofficial policies regarding species they label as subhuman, though in Fleur's defense that policy could apply to her own adopted son if viewed from a certain perspective.

Karin searched Fleur's face for a hint as to her intention of revealing her heritage and found only fear of rejection and a sliver of hope of acceptance in the girls eyes. "It's strange that a negative comment would be what attracted you to Alex don't you think?"

Fleur shook her head, "It wasn't ze comment itself zat got my attention but ze possibilities be'ind it. To me zis meant zere was someone my age 'oo was not affected by my allure. I didn't set out to pursue 'im romantically but I did 'ope to make a friend."

"When did you begin to look at him as boyfriend material?"

Fleur tilted her head thoughtfully, "'As 'e told you about what 'appened during ze first part of ze dueling tournament?"

"Alex's letters this year have been frustratingly vague." Karin said.

"Zere was zis idiot of a boy from Durmstrang who angry over his loss to Alex and myself. 'E cast ze torture curse at Alex and I pushed 'I'm out of ze way and was cursed instead." Fleur said with a shudder at the memory of the pain.

Karin looked murderous, "This is the first I am hearing of this!" She clenched her fists on the table m, knuckles turning white. "After the last time someone cursed Alex I told Dumbledore that I was to be informed immediately if someone tried it again. I'll have his beard for this." Karin made a mental note to speak with the headmaster again before she left. "You say you took the Cruciatus curse for my son?"

Fleur nodded.

"And that terrible experience made you realize you liked him?"

"No but when I woke I found out 'e 'adn't left my bedside for a day and a 'alf wizzout sleep. I began to realize zen 'ow much I cared for 'im." Fleur smiled fondly at the feeling of warmth she associated with Alex. Then something Karin said occurred to her. "You said Alex was cursed before?"

Karin frowned. "Sadly more than once. The first time was his first year but thankfully an older student stood up for him so it wasn't as bad as it could have been. The second time was his third year. Unicorns were turning up dead in the Forbidden Forest and an article in the Daily Prophet insinuated that Alex was the culprit after they dug up his association with his biological father and the crimes that man committed. Did Alex ever tell you the story about that?" Karin asked carefully.

"Yes," Fleur answered.

"Then you can imagine how easily the paper was able to lead people to believe Alex was killing unicorns for their blood."

Fleur nodded. She knew all too well how vicious the press could be, doubly so when blinded by bigoted views.

"Well a student attacked Alex from behind with a cutting curse. The damage wasn't too bad thanks to his slight resistance to magic, but it left a nasty mark for a time."

"I didn't see a mark on 'is back." Fleur said, realizing too late how it must have sounded to Karin.

Karin raised a single eyebrow but didn't comment.

"Non," Fleur hurried to correct any misconceptions Karin may have had. "'E was teaching me to swim and I saw 'I'm wizzout a shirt."

Karin smiled at the flustered girl, "Yes well it was nearly gone by the end of his third year. This school has a wonderful healer as I'm sure you have noticed."

"Oui."

"It was after this I decided to teach Alex how to defend himself. He took to it like a sponge. I was never sure if his unique blood made it easier for him to channel magic or if he was just truly gifted but if you showed him a spell and gave him a basic breakdown of the theory behind it, he would have it down pat within hours if not minutes." Karin laughed. "It's a shame he isn't as focused when it comes to other things. You know he received four Outstandings for his OWLs, Transfiguration, Charms, Defense, and Potions. Oh he received fair marks in Herbology and Astronomy, but he had to drop Ancient Ruins after he failed the Owl last term, and he barely scraped by in history of magic and muggle studies, despite his adoptive father being a muggle." Karin sounded exasperated.

"Alex 'ad mentioned him before." Fleur said.

"Alex brings out the inner child in Ben. I swear most of the time they act more like brothers than father and son." A loving smile graced Karin's lips. "What has Alex told you about Ben?"

"Only that 'e was upset wiz Alex about ze dementor incident last year and zat he taught Alex 'ow to cook."

"Oh yes Alex has really taken to the kitchen, though I suspect it is because he enjoys spending time with Ben." Karin fished around in her pockets and drew out a muggle business card and passed it over too Fleur who read it aloud.

"Merlin's: The Magic is in the Kitchen. Owner and Executive Chef: Benjamin McKnight." Fleur handed the business card back to Karin. "Your 'usband owns a restaurant?"

"He does. It's where he taught Alex to cook. You should have Alex cook for you sometime, he has gotten quite adept at it." Karin said.

"Wiz ze name Merlin's I would zink it was a magical restaurant." Fleur said.

Karin nodded in agreement, "That was the very reason I was sent by the Ministry to investigate if a witch or wizard was exploiting the muggles or not. Turns out that the name was just that, a name, though also what lead to my first meeting with Ben." Karin smiled at the memory before changing the subject to Fleur. "So tell me Fleur have you given any thought as to what you will do after school?" Fleur gave Karin the same look she would get from Alex when she asked the same question, one of exasperation and insecurity, before it was quickly replaced by a polite smile.

"I was looking at maybe applying for a job wiz Gringotts." Fleur said not looking Karin directly.

Karin suspected there was more to the choice than Fleur let on. "Taking an interest in the financial side of things?"

"Non but Gringotts does not discriminate based on race, just ability." Fleur said voice slightly tense.

"But what about your mother? What does she do?"

"She is content wiz being a 'ousewife. Grandmozzer owned her own potions store, but I am not too fond of potions myself."

"What about other kinds of stores? Why not own a store that represents a passion of yours?" Karin asked. "You shouldn't limit yourself because of what others think Fleur."

Fleur remained silent.

Seeing as that particular conversation was over Karin switched gears again. "What about Alex has he said anything about his plans after school?"

"Ze Weasly twins say zey are going to drag 'im wiz zem to start up a joke shop." Fleur said.

"I know he and the Weasly twins have been working on joke products but I don't really see him going into business with them. I think he just likes the company." Karin said. "If his NEWTs turnout like his OWLs then there would be options available at the Ministry but again I can't see him working there either."

"Me eizzer," Fleur agreed.

"What about your relationship with Alex? Do you see that continuing after this term?" Karin asked as if off hand.

"Of course I do. 'E makes me 'appy and I will not give 'im up for anyzing." Fleur said immediately.

"But the two of you are basically just kids and I don't think that-" Karin was cut off by the door to the sitting room bursting open, revealing a very winded Alex.

"Found you," he panted.

Fleur rose from her seat and gave Alex a visibly tight hug before slipping out the door and into the corridor beyond.

Alex looked to his mother, "What did you do?"

"Nothing we just had a talk is all." Karin said rising from her own seat.

Alex squared his shoulders and blocked the doorway. "About?"

"You, plans for the future, those kinds of things." Karin cocked an eyebrow at her son. "Why are you being defensive?"

"Because you get carried away easily. You know you tend to automatically interrogate people don't you?"

Karin put her hands on her hips in an indignant manner. "I do not."

"Do too. Remember when Fred and George came to our house the first time? You questioned them so much they thought they were in trouble with the Ministry." Alex folded his arms across his chest. "I know that you have seen some bad things with you job and all, and I know that you just want me to be safe but please don't pry into my relationship with Fleur. "Her mother already did and nearly ruined it for us. Yes, with our blood status things will be hard for us in the future but let us figure it out together."

Alex smiled, "She makes me happy Mum, just by being there beside me and I won't give her up for anyone, not even if you demanded it from me."

Karin never felt prouder of her son, "Oh Alex I'm not asking you to leave her I just wanted to be sure that you were ok. Now and in the future."

"I'm better than ok Mum." Alex turned to leave, "I have to go find Fleur and make sure she knows you weren't trying to drive us apart."

"Just as well. I need to revisit Dumbledore about this mess with an Unforgivable being used in the school." A dangerous gleam entered Karin's eyes. "Maybe I'll even floo Amelia so she might join me."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Don't go over board Mum."

PAGEBREAK

**Authors Note:**** Chapter 10 was far too long in the making. I am sorry for the wait for those of you who may have been looking forward the next chapter. **

**Now that there has been an appropriate buffer between the action in Chapter 9 and the upcoming Yule Ball, I think Chapter 11 will not seem too terribly upbeat after starring down the barrel of an upsetting moment for the characters. That said Chapter 11 may end up shorter in length as a result.**

**Extra special thanks to Tyco Black for pointing out the lack of information surrounding Alex and Fleur. Though I didn't address all the points in your review this chapter, I hope the bit of info I gave will suffice until the opportunity arises to shed a little more light on Alex and Fleur. Its easy to forget that readers have zero idea of what goes on in an authors brain that is not put on paper. **

**So for you the readers if you have not simply skipped over the authors note then please allow me to appologize if my approach to character development has taken away from the story so far. I will be trying my best from here on to give some insight as to characters motivations and, at times, their past. I hope this chapter was not too on the nose rectifying some of the things Tyco Black had pointed out. I believe I was able to mesh it in with the overall story properly. **

**As always I look forward to any and all reviews. There is always somthing I could do better, I just need a second set of eyes to point it out to me. **

**One last thing, typing out Fleurs accent is a truly frustrating thing. Would you as the readers preffer it remain as is, or to do without the accent so as to make reading a bit more smoother. I admittedly stumble over Fleurs dialogue when rereading the chapter and I wrote it. **

**Hopeing it will not be another eight months before the next update.**

**K. Raiden**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Authors Note**:Apologies in advance for the likely chance of grammar errors. About 90% of the chapter was typed out on my phone and auto correct is a hidden menace. For this work and my own preferences I will be following the example of the Harry Potter films and basing my idea of dress robes as a kind of robe/tuxedo hybrid for the men and ball gowns for the women. I've listed the songs here so that proper credit can be given for the lyrics used and so that you might look them up if they are unfamiliar.

"Do the Hippogriff" - Weird Sisters

"The Gift" - Angels and Airwaves

"Magic Works" - Weird Sisters

**Disclaimer**: I hold no rights to the songs characters or settings found in this story.

**Reminder**: _italics_ = french dialogue and _**bold and italics**_ will represent lyrics for the song.

* * *

"Sweet Merlin what could be taking so long?" Alex stood outside the portrait that guarded the entrance to the Gryffindor's common room. He was doing his best not to fidget with the collar of his dress robes. Madam Malkin had owled him his robes almost immediately after her release from St Mungo's and despite the proper fit everywhere else, the collar pressed up against his throat in a most uncomfortable way.

"Why don't you loosen it up with a spell Alex?" One of the Weasly twins asked. They too, along with a few other Gryffindor boys stood outside the portrait awaiting their dates.

Without looking at the twins Alex gave his retort, "And I should take advice from the twin that isn't dressed as nice as his brother?" He knew Fred and George were as nervous as he was about greeting their dates.

"We look every part of proper and well groomed gentlemen." They responded in unison and to everyone's amusement used each other as a mirror to mimic touching up their appearance. "Our brother however looks like our great aunt Tessie."

A round of quiet chuckles swept through the gathered boys. Ron Weasly had bore the brunt end of his family's financial state and had received a rather ghastly pair of dress robes. Through hastily gathered Gryffindor courage the youngest Weasly son had donned his dress robes and set off for the Great Hall early claiming to be meeting his date.

After what seemed like ages the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open to reveal the first of the Gryffindor girls prepared for the dance. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil exited and with only a minor appraisal of the gathered boys gathered their dates, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, and departed for the stairs.

"Hopefully it won't be long now." Alex muttered to himself. He reached into his pocket and clutched the necklace he had purchased for Fleur as a Christmas gift. He knew nothing about Fleur dress and despite reassurances from both Angelina and Alicia that the necklace would compliment Fleur's dress, Alex still felt his stomach knotting up as his nervousness grew.

The portrait opened again but revealed only a few girls Alex knew to be seventh years and the shy fifth year girl whom would occasionally sit with Katie during meals. Carrie? Casey? Caroline? Yea Caroline sounded right.

"Caroline excuse me." Alex stopped the girl. "Have you seen Katie and Fleur?"

"Oh, um, Katie should be down in a moment." The girl avoided making eye contact with Alex. "I'm sorry I don't know about Fleur."

Alex stepped out of Caroline's way, "That's ok, thanks."

"I know your excited that you are escorting two lovely ladies Alex but you should relax." Fred gave Alex a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Besides, you are not the only one escorting two ladies to the ball." George steered a nearby boy out in front of him. "Young Mister Longbottom here has managed to secure not only my dear sister as a date to the ball but the right to escort Miss Granger down to the Hall. Look at the boy, solid as a rock, a true representative of the Gryffindor house."

Alex thought the boy looked a little green, as if his stomach was in near open revolt.

The portrait swung open once more allowing a single rather fetching young woman wearing a gown of deep almost wine red. It took Alex a long moment to recognize her as Katie Bell. "You look fantastic Katie."

"Dressed to impress she is." Fred agreed. "Should we fear for young Mister Potter's innocence?"

Katie flushed red, "Harry is not as innocent as you may think."

"Ooh do tell." George said.

"Have you seen Harry yet?" Katie asked ignoring the twins. "His letter said he was going to be arriving just before the Ball. I'm supposed to meet him for the opening dance."

"We haven't seen him yet but that's not to say that he is not here." Alex said. "Any word about Fleur?"

"Oh she is absolutely gorgeous!" Katie gushed. "I can't wait to see your face. Angelina and Alicia are helping Fleur with her hair now so it should only be a moment."

"Any hints on our dates?" Fred and George asked.

Katie looked the twins over, "You know I won't ruin the surprise but you should probably switch ties."

"I told you that one was mine." Fred said, quickly pulling his tie from around his neck and exchanging it for George's.

"Who's nervous now gentlemen?" Alex said as he watched the twins fuss over their appearance.

"I know I am nervous." Katie confessed. "Do you think Harry can dance? I didn't ask him, nor did he mention it in our letters. Oh what if we look awful in front of everyone."

"I'm sure Fred and George could whip up a distraction if one was required." Alex raised a questioning eyebrow at the twins to seek confirmation.

"We do have a prototype for our snow based fireworks we could bring." Fred said.

"Though the last time we tried it the effect was closer to firing a snowman out of a canon than a gentle fall of snow and lights." George remarked as if off hand.

"Well nothing says 'look over here' better than a snowman flying overhead faster than a bludger." Fred chuckled.

"If either of you bring a single one of your products to the ball I will personally hand over what's left of you to McGonagall after Alicia and I are tired of kicking your collective ass." Angelina stepped out of the portrait shortly followed Alicia, both of which bore threatening scowls.

Fred and George straightened immediately before hurrying to appease their dates.

Alex paid the twins antics no mind for all his attention was focused on the vision of beauty that stood partially obscured behind Alicia. "Fleur ?"

"Oui." Fleur smiled stepping out from behind the Gryffindor girls.

She wore a dress of mesmerizing silver that accentuated her figure before flowing gracefully from her hips down to ankle height, her hair hung in loose elegant curls that seemed to add a sense of energy hidden behind poise. But what drew Alex's attention the most was the warring emotions within her eyes. Nervousness, excitement, fear, anticipation, all the same things that Alex had felt just moments before.

Fleur felt her face flush red at the intensity of Alex's gaze. "Is zere somzing wrong Alex?" With Alex's continued silence Fleur began to fret internally. Did he like the dress? Was her hair ok? Oh Merlin why won't he say something?

"I-um," Alex struggled to form coherent thought. "You look great. Better than great. Stunning really." Alex held out his arm for Fleur to take. "Shall we?"

"Don't forget Katie," Fleur giggled.

Alex flushed with embarrassment. "Right. Sorry Katie." He offered his other arm.

"No worries Alex." Katie smiled taking the offered arm. "I only hope Harry looks at me like you do at Fleur."

"My gold is on poor Harry won't know what hit him." Fred chuckled as the group set off for the great hall.

"No teasing him," Katie warned. "He has only just returned to the castle. I'll not have you three ruin this for him OR me."

"Three?" Alex asked.

"I thought it prudent to include you Alex."

Alex huffed out a defeated breath while Fleur held back a giggle at his expense. "Alex, you will be on your best be'avior, no?"

"In the case of Harry yes." Alex gave Fleur a grin. "Who knows what the rest of the night could entail."

Fleur tried to give Alex a warning stare but couldn't stop her own smile from answering his.

Upon reaching the first floor the group had no soon as reached the entrance hall than they were set upon by a finely dressed Professor McGonagall. "Champions and dates this way. The rest of you are free to proceed into the Great Hall."

The steely matron steered Alex, Fleur, and Katie to a door set off to one side that Alex could only remember as housing a small unused room that was around the same size as McGonagall's office.

"Professor? Has Harry arrived yet?" Katie asked.

"Yes Ms Bell but I'm afraid he is with the headmaster at the moment. Rest assured he will be along shortly, even if I have to drag the headmaster down here myself. Now in you go." McGonagall ushered the three inside.

Alex was not surprised to find that with the exception of Harry, they were the last to arrive. He was surprised however to find that the Durmstrang Champion and international quidditch star Viktor Krum had an arm linked with a rather pleased looking Hermione Granger.

"Well that's a surprise." Alex nodded toward the unlikely couple. "Did you know about that Katie? Katie?" Alex looking back at Katie who was moving towards a bespectacled boy entered the door wringing his hands. Alex noticed on one hand he wore a glove.

"Harry!" Katie rushed to the boy and envelopes him in a tight embrace.

Alex looked the boy over, noticing how his friend had seemed to gain a few pounds and if he wasn't mistaken maybe a little taller as well. Alex made to greet his youngest friend but was held back by Fleur.

"Let's give zem a moment." She said with a smile. A smile that fell when Granger stormed over to the couple.

"Harry James Potter!" The girl placed her hands on her hips. "I was worried about you. I sent numerous letters and yet you sent none in return. How could you."

Katie let go of her date and turned on the younger gryffindor girl but before she could say anything the door behind Harry opened once more to reveal McGonagall.

"Line up its time." She said ignoring the glares of the two girls from her house. "Boys on the left, girls the right."

Alex offered his arm to Fleur and took his place behind Krum who was doing his best to reign in his date without having her ire turned on him.

"You nervous?" Alex whispered to Fleur.

"Non. I 'ave been too many formal dances and each time zey 'ave all been ze same." Fleur gave him a thoughtful look. "Zough I suppose zis is ze first time I 'ave been accompanied by someone I like."

"Just like huh?"

"Per'aps." She gave a teasing smile. "We will just have to see 'ow ze night goes. What about you? Are you nervous?"

"Terrified. I'm escorting the most beautiful girl these halls have ever seen."

Fleur turned her head so as Alex might not see her blush and flattered smile.

Behind them Alex heard Cho Chang scold her date. "How come you never talk to me like that?" She demanded from Cedric.

"I like to think I'm not nearly so sappy." Cedric replied.

Alex scratched the back of his head with his middle finger only, eliciting a snort of laughter from Cedric.

"Remember hold your heads high." McGonagall looked each of them in the eye. "Your are each representing your school and your fellow students whether you are a Triwizard Champion or their respective dates. When we enter the hall, proceed to the dance floor. The first dance is for the champions and their dates only. It is a brief song but do your best none the less. Follow me."

The first thing Alex noticed upon entering the hall was the weight of the collective gaze levied upon them. Beside him Fleur tightened her hold on his arm, false smile on her face to hide her nerves. Doing his best to ignore the stares and whispers of his fellow students Alex let his eyes rove the decorations adorning the hall. Near every surface was covered in ice or lights, sometimes both, giving the feeling of stepping into another world.

As if reading his mind, Fleur whispered, "It's beautiful."

When they reached the center of the dance floor, marked by a four pointed star, each pair took to their starting position at one of the points of the star. Cedric and Chang to the North, Krum and Hermione to the South, Fleur and Alex to the East, and Harry and Katie to the west.

Alex turned Fleur to face him, one hand on her waist and the other gently holding hers.

"Merlin, don't let me mess this up." Alex mumbled as the music began to play. Taking the lead Alex moved in step with the music guiding Fleur who far from needed it. She glided gracefully into each step feeling almost weightless in his arms. Slowly Fleur's false smile morphed into into one of genuine radiance and Alex's focus lay solely on her. Everyone around them, everything that could have been a distraction, it all faded away until it was just him and Fleur stepping in time with the music.

All too soon the music stopped and the pair became aware of the stares they were receiving before a polite applause started at the staff table.

Alex lead a furiously blushing Fleur off the dance floor. "You ok?" He asked her.

"_My hold of my allure may have slipped_." She admitted.

"_Explains some of the looks we were getting_." Alex said frowning at the hungry looks some of the boys were aiming at Fleur.

"_Sorry_." Fleur muttered.

"_Nothing to be sorry for_." Alex hooked a finger under her chin and gently guided her eyes to his. "_Hey, I mean it_."

"_I just wish I didn't have to even hold onto the allure_." Fleur frowned.

"_Is there anything I can do_?" Alex asked softly.

"_No there's nothing_-" Fleur stopped mid sentence as if struck with an idea. "_Maybe there is_."

"_Just name it_."

"_No. No it's nothing you have to do its just that if I direct all of my allure at you it likely won't effect those around us_." Fleur said.

"_Why haven't you done it before_?" Alex asked.

"_Well it's not something that's typically done. Veela have never really need to do so except before sealing the bond_." Fleur said still thinking it over.

"_This won't bond us will it_?" Alex asked. "_I don't want you to have to do that to yourself to cater to everyone else_."

"_No the bond won't seal unless all three criteria are met. First there must be a voluntary connection like ours, second the Veela must be fully mature, and third the Veela's allure must be completely focused on her chosen when they mate to lock her allure irrevocably on her cho...sen_." Fleur slapped a hand over her mouth and glanced worriedly over at Alex.

Alex was still processing it all. "_So what your saying is no sex no bond right_?"

Fleur nodded. "_You are not mad_?"

Alex shook his head, "_No. I told you before I don't want to push you into the bond. The same goes for sex_."

Fleur didn't know how to take that news. A girl likes to know her boyfriend finds her desirable but an almost casual dismissal hurt.

Alex saw the emotions playing over Fleur's face, "_Hey don't think like that. Merlin knows I want you as much as any other almost seventeen year old male, the difference is that I care about you, care about us, more that what my stupid hormones want_."

Fleur flushed red at his blatant admission of his desire.

"_That was well said Alex_." A familiar mocking tone came from behind the pair.

Alex groaned as he turned to face the newcomer. "I didn't know you spoke French Tonks."

Nymphadora Tonks stood smiling cheerfully. Her hair colored black to match the dress, pulled back into a tight braided bun with a few loose ringlets of hair bouncing merrily as she tilted her head slightly to the side. "Of course, and lucky I do or I would have missed the perfect blackmail material."

"And to think I thought of you like an older sister." Alex faked a defeated sigh.

"Oh but who else but a big sister would tease their cute little brother like this." Tonks returned pinching Alex's cheek.

Alex swiped at her hand but missed as she pulled it back laughing. "Not that it's not nice to see you again Tonks but what do you want?.

"Just came to say hello while on my rounds through the hall. I didn't expect to come upon such a intense conversation." Tonks looked at Fleur's bright red face and smiled. "I'll just be off then. Try and keep your hands to yourself Alex." She laughed as she walked away.

"Sorry about her." Alex said turning back to Fleur. "_You ok_?"

"_Most embarrassing moment of my life_." Fleur mumbled.

"_I wouldn't worry about it. Tonks'll keep it to herself_." Alex took one of Fleur's hands and squeezed gently. _"Now what were you saying about focusing you allure on me instead of holding it back_?"

Fleur thankful for the change of topic, minor though it may be answered. "_The allure is like water it is easier to redirect it than to just dam it up_."

"_Ok makes sense. Any downsides_?"

"_Well most men turn into drooling messes when they are target of a focused allure but I don't think you will have that problem_." Fleur said.

"_Ok let's do it_." No sooner were the words out of his mouth than he felt a strong tug towards Fleur in his mind before it settled down to merely a persistent awareness of her presence. "_That felt odd_."

"_But you are alright yes_?"

"_Yea fine. Let's get back on the dance floor before its time for dinner_."

Alex grabbed Fleur's hand and lead her back to the dance floor.

* * *

"Alex. Fleur. Over here" Katie waved them over to a small round table with four chairs. "We saved you a seat dinner is about to start."

"Thanks Katie. How's your night going so far?" Alex asked pulling a chair out for Fleur.

"Great. One of the nurses showed Harry how to dance and I have been making sure he gets more practice." Katie smiled at her date.

"Oh? You 'ave not been stepping on 'er feet 'ave you 'Arry?" Fleur teased.

"Only at the beginning." Harry mumbled.

Fleur giggled at Harry's embarrassment before turning and engaging Katie in conversation comparing their night so far.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Harry. You just need more practice is all." Alex said lifting the menu that lay at his place at the table. "How are these things supposed to work?"

"No idea." Harry shrugged. "Katie has told me that you and Fleur are now a couple. When did that happen?"

"Shortly after the first task." Alex said giving up on the menu. "She had a close call that made us come to our senses."

"That's good."

Alex frowned at his young friend. "What about you and Katie? Have you two made it official?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders.

Alex spied the girls monitoring his conversation with Harry, despite the fact they were still carrying on one of their own. "You don't know?"

"I asked her just before the first task. She told me she would say yes only if I returned to her safely from battling the dragon." Harry sighed.

"You idiot," Alex shook his head. "She was motivating you before the task."

"I don't know." Harry hung his head a bit.

"Then ask her again." Katie said softly.

Harry's head snapped around to Katie. "What?"

Katie smiled. "Ask her again." She said slowly.

Harry looked dumbfounded, "Uh Katie would you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." Katie took the closest of Harry's hands and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Zats impressive." Fleur said mocking shock. "Alex failed to form a coherent sentence ze first time 'e asked me."

"Hey, to be fair this was technically Harry's second time asking Katie." Alex defended but Fleur just waved it off as she picked up her own menu.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Dumbledore's voice boomed out through the hall startling the four and gaining everyone's attention. "I hope everyone has had a truly wonderful night so far and may it only get better.

"As I am sure many of have noticed, there is a menu of prepared meals lying at each table setting. To order your meal just announce your preference and lay you menu on your plate like so. Roast Duck." Dumbledore lay his menu on the plate in front of him only for it to be replaced with a steaming roasted duck and sides. "Truly marvelous. Now please enjoy your meals." Dumbledore returned to his seat.

"He seems like he's having a good time." Alex said turning back to the table.

"I don't know what to get." Harry grumbled staring at his menu.

"Le filet de saumon au beurre rouge." Fleur laid her menu down to have it replaced with a salmon dish.

"Always with the fish." Alex shook his head.

"I told you I grew up on ze Mediterranean coast of France. Zere were many seafood dishes and I'll have you know fish 'appends to be my favorite."

"Honestly I'm still trying to piece together how you could grow up on the coast, eat so much seafood, and still not know how to swim." Alex said flipping to the French section of the menu.

"It was never a priority!" Fleur huffed. "And beside I much more prefer laying in ze sun zan splashing about in ze water."

Alex held up his hands in surrender, "No need to get so defensive. Filet Mignon ala Bordelaise." Alex traded his menu for medallions of beef tenderloin.

"That looks good were did you find that?" Harry asked flipping through his menu.

"In the French section." Alex leaned over to point it out on the menu.

"It's strange hearing you speak French, Alex. Roasted duck." Katie traded her own menu for her meal. "I wouldn't have thought it would be easy to learn French in only three and a half months."

Fleur chuckled behind her hand until she swallow her food. "'E still 'as some trouble wiz it. 'Is accent is getting better but zere are times when he gets words mixed up. Like just ze ozzer day 'e-"

"No! Stop." Alex cut off Fleur. "They do not need to know about that."

"Oh, why not? It was funny." Fleur pouted. "It is not like I would tell zem about some of ze ozzer really embarrassing mistakes."

"Oh I want to hear about those." Katie leaned forward in anticipation.

"No. Not a chance. No way." Alex refused.

Fleur leaned over and whispered in Katie's ear and when she leaned back she had a conspiratorial smirk on her face. "Deal?" She asked.

Katie, with a smirk of her own nodded. "Deal."

"Great." Alex frowned. It didn't take a genius to work out Fleur's side of the deal. Deciding to change the subject he turned to Harry. "So, Harry, what's with the glove?"

Harry peered down at his gloved hand before pulling it off. Underneath the glove his hand was completely wrapped in tight bandages. In fact ,with the bandages continuing onto his wrist and disappearing into the sleeve of the boys dress robes, Alex would wager that his whole arm may have been wrapped up. "With all the new growth for my arm, the healer said that I have to protect my arm from the elements and sunlight for a while." He slipped the glove back on. "It itches like you wouldn't believe."

"You will be well in time for ze second task, yes?" Fleur asked.

"Supposedly." Harry shrugged. "Have they told you what the task is?"

Fleur looked shocked. "Zey 'ave not told you yet? I zought you spoke wiz you 'easmaster before ze ball. I 'ad assumed zat was ze reason."

Harry shook his head. "No he wanted to make sure I was ok after the attack on St. Mungo's. Did they tell you what the task was?"

Fleur nodded. "It will take place in ze lake, somzing will be taken from us, and zere is a time limit for us to get it back."

"That doesn't seem too bad. Though I don't think I will be able to hold my breath that long." Harry pushed his plate away signaling he was finished and it disappeared with nary a sound.

"Zere are spells to 'elp wiz zat 'Arry." Fleur pushed her own plate away. "Alex and I 'ave been making a list of zem if you want a copy."

"Um yea sure." Harry said.

"What he means is 'please' and 'thank you'." Katie sent a pointed look at Harry.

"No, it is ok. Ze ozzer 'Ogwarts champion, Cedric, 'as also been 'elping." Fleur said.

"Yea the only one not chipping in is Krum, the sod." Alex said. "We even asked him and he said he-"

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Bagmans overly enhanced voice shook the hall causing many to cover their ears. "Now that you have had your fill it is my genuine pleasure to introduce the band for tonight's final bit of entertainment." Bagman paused in an attempt for dramatic effect. "The Weird Sisters!"

Many of the students in the hall erupted into cheers and rushed to the dance floor trying to catch sight of the band. The lights in the hall dimmed and the cheers fell to a collective murmuring as everyone did their best to be the first to spot the band.

"Up there." Harry whispered, pointing to a spot on the wall above the crowd.

Alex squinted in the direction Harry had indicated just in time to see a flurry of multicolored notes of light illuminate a long haired man balancing on a floating platform with a microphone stand.

All around the hall seven other platforms burst into view amongst their own storm of floating lights.

"Points for showmanship." Alex muttered. "Nice spot there Harry. It's a wonder you even need glasses." He added.

Cheers rose as the leading chords of "Do The Hyppogriff" began to play.

_**Move your body like a hairy troll**_

_**Learning to rock and roll**_

_**Spin around like a crazy elf**_

_**Dancin' by himself**_

"Come on Harry lets go." Katie grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him into the crowd.

_**Boogie down like a unicorn **_

_**No stoppin' till the break of dawn**_

_**Put your hands up in the air**_

_**Like an ogre, who just don't care**_

Alex stood up and offered Fleur his hand. "Not exactly my kind of dancing but what the hell. Shall we?"

Fleur laughed as she allowed Alex to pull her to the outskirts of the energetic crowd.

There wasn't much in the way of actual dancing, at least not in any form Fleur recognized. After a few songs Fleur noticed couples sneaking out of the hall the amount of dancers on the floor slowly thinning out.

Just as Fleur was beginning to tire the pace of the music abruptly shifted to something not quite sedate but most definitely slower than before.

"It's getting late and the mood is right, so boys grab your girls and hold them tight." The singer spoke into the mic. "We have a few special songs for the couples out there."

Alex snaked an arm around Fleur's waist and pulled her to the side of the dance floor as the music started. "I have something I wanted to give you." Alex whispered into her ear as his other hand brought up a slender black box wrapped with a silver ribbon. "I didn't know the best time to give it to you."

_**There's the strangest excitement today**_

_**If you're awake then you're welcome to hear**_

_**I got a gift and it blew me away**_

_**From the far eastern sea, straight to here**_

Fleur opened the box and felt her breath hitch, inside was a necklace with a silver wing pendent. "It's beautiful." She whispered.

_**Oh god, I feel like I'm in for it now**_

_**It's like the rush has gone straight to my brain**_

_**God, my voice is as lonely as loud**_

_**As I whisper the joy of this pain**_

Alex lifted the necklace from the box as Fleur turned around, pulling her hair out of the way, so he could help her with the necklace.

_**And suddenly**_

_**You've done it all**_

_**You've won me over**_

_**In no time at all**_

Once he finished with the clasp he trailed his fingers lightly along the side of her neck sending shivers of excitement down her spine.

_**And now, I'll stop the storm if it rains**_

_**I'll light a path far from here**_

_**I'll make your fear melt away**_

_**And the world we know disappear**_

Fleur turned to Alex and wrapped her arms lightly around his neck as his hand rested on her waist, drawing her close. She met his eyes with her own and was pleased to see his had changed.

_**If you ask I will do what you say**_

_**All we have is this night to get though**_

_**With a twist of a smile your own way**_

_**You left me all up in arms and confused**_

Alex bent he head down to rest his forehead on hers. Fleur wanting more turned her head and up to brush her lips along his.

_**Oh god, I feel like I'm in for it now**_

_**And how this kiss will be wonderfully vain**_

_**I swear I'll melt if you touch me at all**_

_**And then I'll ask you to do it again and again**_

Alex in turn deepened the kiss and slid his arms tighter around Fleur who tightened her own hold.

_**And suddenly**_

_**You've done it all**_

_**You've won me over**_

_**In no time at all**_

"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat pointedly causing the pair to step apart.

McGonagall stood there with her arms crossed. "This is the only warning you will get Mr. Rise, Ms. Delacour. Don't let it happen again."

The couple watched as McGonagall stalked off across the dance floor to break up another couple that at strayed too close to one another.

Keeping their hands in the accepted locations lest they be removed from the hall, Alex and Fleur continued to gently away to the slow rhythm of the songs until the final song was announced.

"It been a pleasure to preform for you tonight but sadly this will be our final song of the evening. If you Havnt already now the last chance for that special dance. _**This one's going out to all the lovers out there**_."

Motes of gold and silver light fell like snow across the dance floor winking out as they landed.

_**Hold each other tight, and keep each other warm.**_

_**And dance your final dance**_.

Alex and Fleur let the acceptable distance between them close until their bodies would occasionally press against each other, intentionally or not.

_**This is your final chance**_

_**To hold the one you love**_

_**You know you've waited long enough**_

"You're going to get us in trouble again." Fleur smirked.

_**So, believe**_

_**That magic works**_

_**Don't be afraid**_

_**Of being hurt**_

Alex gave her a smile back, "I don't feel you pulling away."

_**Don't let this magic die**_

_**The answer's there**_

_**Oh, just look in her eyes**_

"Per'aps I enjoy your arms around me." Fleur said softly.

_**And make your final move**_

_**Don't be scared, she wants you to**_

_**Yeah, it's hard, you must be brave**_

_**Don't let this moment slip away**_

"Oh? Well I will have to be sure to hold you in my arms more often." Alex said.

_**Now, believe**_

_**That magic works**_

_**Don't be afraid**_

_**Afraid of being hurt**_

"I zink I will 'old you to zat. " Fleur turned her head and let it rest on his shoulder.

_**And don't believe that magic can die**_

_**No, no, no, this magic can't die**_

Alex swallowed, doing his best to muster the courage to say the words he had been thinking all night since he saw Fleur exit the portrait.

_**So dance your final dance**_

_**Cause this is your final chance**_

The song faded and couples began to slowly separate.

"Fleur?" Alex asked mouth suddenly very dry. "There's something I want to tell you."

Fleur leaned back in Alex's arms and searched his face for a hint as to why he sounded so nervous.

Before Alex could even begin to speak the doors to the great hall banged open. A pair of aurors took up positions flanking the massive doors while a third hurried over to speak with Dumbledore.

Dumbledore rose from his chair in such a rush that he knocked it over backwards. That reaction alone was enough to make Alex's blood run cold.

The Hogwarts headmaster pressed the tip of his wand to his throat and his voice echoed in the hall. "All students are to return to their dormitories immediately. There you will be joined by your head of house and a pair of aurors. No one is to leave their common rooms until further notice. Prefects notify your head of house if any of your house mates are missing. Hop to it."

* * *

**Author's note**: I apologize for torching the fluff there at the end. I didn't want to drop that last bit in there until next chapter, but with whats going on I though it best to include it.

For anyone who has a question about the four pointed star on the dance floor I would like to blame my neighbor for all her talk of feng shui.

The speed at which this chapter was possible was made possible due to Silently Watches who gave me some rather invaluable advice regarding writers block and how to better organize myself before putting pen to paper. If you have not read their work I recommend you do. SW if you are reading this i would like the chance to thank you once again for your help.

Particular thanks also goes out to HYPHEN-SAO for our enlightening conversation and pointing out some holes in the story. I think you will enjoy the scene I have laid out to resolve that issue. You will know it when you read it in the next chapter or so.

I want to thank Cloud 4012, Naruhina1519, and HYPHEN-SAO for leaving a review. Also many thanks to all who have added "The Gift" to their follows and or favorites. The support you all have shown for "The Gift" is much appreciated.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Harry Potter universe. In fact I am not even sure of where my copies of the books are anymore.**

**Also as I use this bit of fiction to practice writing I tried something new here by switching between characters to compliment scenes. I hope it didn't turn out as bad as I fear.**

**Reminder: _Italics = French_**

* * *

Chapter 12

The common room was packed. Nearly every Gryffindor had squeezed into the common room in an attempt to hear any news available, which of course lead to rumors running rampant through the students.

"Silence!" Professor McGonagall called over the slowly rising din. "Prefects, have you accounted for everyone?"

"Not yet professor," Sarah Duane, seventh year Gryffindor prefect and Head Girl for the school, called back from the crowd. "It's been difficult with it being so crowded. So far all the first, second, and third years are here."

"First, second, and third years. Get to bed now. No objections." McGonagall ordered. "The rest of you if you are under the age of seventeen, you are to go to bed as soon as you have been accounted for. Again, no objections."

A tense silence fell over the common room only broken as names were called to send students to bed. A process that was greatly expedited due to McGonagall's near martial control over the room. Soon only students of age were left, well almost.

"Mr Rise did you not hear me when I said for those not of age are to go up to bed?"

"I did Professor, but considering its," Alex looked at the clock on the wall, "three minutes to midnight I thought I might save myself the trouble of climbing the stairs only to return shortly."

McGonagall pursed her lips , plainly displeased but did not argue further. "Those of you who remain, you are of age. You are capable and are expected to act as an adult in our world. As adults you may be informed of what has recently transpired. " McGonagall took a bracing breath. "Earlier tonight Hogsmeade was set alight with fiendfyre. The village is gone."

"Gone?" Came a whispered question.

"Every structure within the town itself has been reduced to ashes. A few outlying houses and the Shrieking Shack remain."

"And ze people?" Fleur asked.

McGonagall shook her head. "I do not know. I was with the Headmaster only briefly before coming here. I can only hope they are alright."

McGonagall stood a little straighter. "The reason I have elected to tell you these things is to prove to you the trust I extend to those of my house. I trust that you understand the seriousness of the situation. I trust you will follow my directions in the coming days should things escalate. And above all I trust you, you who are of age in the honored house of Gryffindor, to look out for the younger years. To protect them not only from outside threats but from those they present to themselves. It is easy to become disillusioned by the power of the magic we hold. Easy to think that we might be able to handle threats with naught but a wave of our wands. Easy to think that because magic bends so much of the world to our will that we ourselves are infallible, invincible. These thoughts are dangerous and foolish, do not mistake foolishness for bravery."

"I have looked the other way, on occasion, when rule breakers resided in my house." McGonagall gave a pointed look to the Weasley twins. "This I can do no longer. With the recent dangers outside of the walls of this school I cannot in good conscience allow you to leave here unprepared. I expect to see you seriously considering your studies, to learn all you can about the world around you. You may still be in school but you are adults. It's time I treated you like it." McGonagall looked each student in the eyes before opening the door to the portrait passage. "Try not to stay up to late and do not under any circumstances allow anyone to leave."

Alex sunk into a nearby chair and looked at his fellow Gryffindors. Each stood straight, pride stirred by McGonagall's proclaimed trust in them.

"Zat was interesting." Fleur slid into Alex's lap allowing his arm to wrap around her waist to steady her. "She seems like a good leader."

"She cares about us for sure." Alex agreed before falling silent once more. A whole village gone in a single night. The gravity of such a thing weighed heavily in his gut.

"Do we tell the others?" Asked one of the seventh year boys. All heads turned to Sarah Duane.

"No, I think it's best we keep it to ourselves for now. We barely know anything other than Hogsmeade is gone. Let's just wait and see what the Professors say in the morning. Until then I think we should focus on keeping the younger students calm and out of trouble." Sarah said. "We should get to bed. Tomorrow is likely to be a long day."

Slowly the common room cleared out as everyone went to bed.

Alex walked Fleur to the bottom of the girls stairs. "I'll see you on the morning." He said placing a brief kiss on her lips.

"Oui, oh and before I can forget _happy birthday_." Fleur pulled Alex into a deeper kiss. "Mmm I zink I can get used to a kiss before bed." She turned and climbed the stairs and out of view.

"Merlin I hope so." Alex said wistfully before heading to bed himself.

* * *

Fleur woke to a thin band of sunlight streaming through the dorm window and right into her eyes. Grumbling at having been woken in such an unpleasant manner she reluctantly rose from the borrowed four poster bed. Looking around Fleur saw that she was the last one to rise as the other beds were empty and already made. Fleur frowned. It had been three days since they had been confined to the Gryffindor Tower while the school was searched and secured. Well, today made four.

Fleur reached over to her nightstand and picked up the necklace Alex had given her at the ball. Holding it up to the suns light she once again admired its beauty as it reflected the light.

She had spent each morning pondering its meaning before putting it on. The necklace was given to her in addition to the gifts received the morning of the dance, Christmas morning. Did he mean for it as another Christmas present or could he have meant for it to be something more? If it was meant as a Christmas present then her gift of a book of Elemental Effects on Magic fell woefully short. If the necklace was given in regards to their relationship then well... Well she didn't know what it meant. Did he expect something in return?

Fleur shook her head furiously. Why do relationships have to be so complicated?

Resigning her self to the uncertainty of the situation, Fleur went about getting ready to face the day ahead. Whether that be being released from the tower or being cooped up in the common room yet again.

Freshly washed and dressed Fleur descended the stairs to the common room to find a crowded but quiet common room. She spots Alex sitting at a table with the Twins, Angelina, and Alicia. As if sensing her arrival Alex's head snapped up to look directly at her. She felt her heart flutter at the sight of his smile.

"There you are. I was beginning to think you were planning to sleep the entire day away." Alex teased as Fleur joined the group by sitting in his lap.

Fleur gave a small embarrassed smile. "'As zere been any news?"

Alex wrapped his arms around Fleur's stomach and gently pulled her to him so that she was leaning back against him. "McGonagall left a message for you earlier this morning. She asked that I tell you that Beauxbatons has returned to France with the exception of Maxime who stayed behind to look after you."

"Looks like you two will be coming to class with us when term resumes." Alicia said. "I know Alex is only taking five courses for his NEWTs but what about you Fleur?"

"I do not know 'ow ze Beaubatons courses compare to 'Ogwarts but I was taking almost all ze classes."

"Fleur's a genius." Alex said sounding proud. "I went to all her lessons even though I only had to complete assignments for the ones that compared to my NEWT choices. She has top marks in just about everything!"

Fleur felt her cheeks immediately heat up. "Zat is an overstatement."

"Not at all." Alex scoffed. "The only reason you don't have top marks overall is because of your attendance issue. Since you had to attend class to translate for me, your name has been at the top for every class."

Doing her best to ignore the praises she was being given Fleur turned her attention back to Alicia. "To answer your question I don't know yet."

The twins cleared their throats.

"So, Fleur, with you being a genius and all."

"Do you think you could help us work out some of the kinks in our products."

"Non from what I 'ave seen I do not zink I want to get near any of your products." Fleur laughed. "Especially ze candies."

"Smart choice." Angelina said. "I wish they would let us out of here already." She said changing the subject.

There was a round of wholehearted agreements.

"Hey, did I miss anything?" Katie greeted as she approached the group from the direction of the boys dorm. She conjured up a simple chair of wood before frowning at it and looking to her friends. "Angelina could you?"

"Sure." Angelina flicked her wand at the chair causing it to shape into a more comfortable looking style and to grow a cushion on the seat. "How's that?"

"Much better. I know we don't learn the proper spell until the end of the year but I was hoping to get it with you alls help." Katie plopped onto the chair. "Could one of you make one for Harry? He should be down soon."

Fred and George scrambled to conjure the chair before anyone else could lift their wand. The result was a high backed chair with sturdy looking armrests. Alex recognized it as the style chair the twins had tied their younger brother to the last time Alex had visited The Burrow. Before he could say anything, Harry appeared at the bottom of the boys stairs with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

Harry fell into the conjured chair, grin still in place. "Mornin'." He said happily.

All eyes turned to Katie who was rapidly turning red. "What?" She asked innocently.

The twins burst into motion conjuring ropes to tie Harry to the chair. Once satisfied that he would be unable to escape picked him and the chair up. "Excuse us ladies but we must borrow Mr Potter." With that they disappeared back up the boys dorm stairs.

Angelina and Alicia fixed Katie with an almost predatory gaze. "Katie would you join us in our dorm?"

Katie refused to meet their eyes. "Oh I think I'll be fine here."

Fleur rose from Alex's lap and conjured ropes to bind Katie much the same as the Twins had Harry. "I zink ze boys way is per'aps faster." She turned to wink at Alex. "We will be back before too long." She said as they levitated a struggling Katie up the girls stairs.

Alex waited until the girls had passed out of sight before bolting to the boys dorm.

He was just as curious as the rest.

* * *

"Alright Harry tell us everything and we'll stop." Fred said. He had been spinning Harry, still bound to the chair, every which way in the air as George cast repeated tickling charms. The combination had left Harry breathless and slightly green.

Alex stepped forward. "Come on Harry we will find out eventually. The girls are likely doing the same thing to Katie right now."

Harry shook his head. "No."

"Spin him again."

* * *

"We want to know everything." Angelina said sitting on her bed next to Alicia. Fleur sat on the adjacent bed while Katie sat bound between the two beds.

"Untie me first." Katie tried to squirm free. "I know you had to put on a show to fool the boys but did you have to tie it so tight?"

Fleur vanished the ropes and Katie joined her sitting on the edge of the bed.

"So tell us already." Alicia said eagerly.

Katie shrugged, "There's not much to tell. Just a bit of snogging to wake him up is all."

"That smile wasn't caused by snogging." Angelina pointed out. "You may be able to lie with a straight face but poor little Harry is an open book."

Katie flushed a bit. "Well it started off as an accident but then..."

* * *

"Are you ready to talk yet?" Alex asked.

Harry was now clinging to a bed to keep from falling over as his legs unwillingly beat out a rapid tap dance. "I told you no! Why are you even asking?"

The twins faces grew very serious. "As your friends and older male figures in your life we must observe the practices handed down by generations of men before us."

"What utter shite!" Harry yelled.

"Just tell us and we'll stop." Alex pointed his wand at Harry once more.

Harry shook his head in refusal.

"Do we still have any of the Babbling Bubblegum?" George asked as he began digging through the trunk hidden under the spare bed.

* * *

"So that's it? You just let him feel you up?" Angelina asked. "With the way he was smiling you would think he won the World Cup."

"You sound disappointed." Katie said.

"Well I was expecting a bit more I guess." Angelina admitted.

"As if you have let George get much farther." Alicia poked a teasing finger at Angelina.

"Kettles and cauldrons Alicia. I know for a fact you and Fred have barely done more than George and I."

Alicia pointedly ignored Angelina, "What about you and Alex, Fleur?"

Fleur froze. "I uh do not really know 'ow to answer."

* * *

"I give up." Alex flopped onto his bed. "Harry's not gunna break and we're already in deep enough trouble if the girls find out."

"We can't give up now." Fred said.

George huffed out a defeated breath. "Give it up brother mine, Harry is possibly more stubborn than even our mother."

"You know," Harry said popping another of the Shockingly Sour Sweets into his mouth, sparks of electricity jumping between his teeth. "These are actually pretty good."

"You're a monster Harry." Fred groaned. "I wanna change my bet. Harry's going to win the Triwizard Cup."

"Bets already tallied. No changes." George said.

"You bet against me?" Harry asked sounding slightly hurt.

"I put my money on Fleur." Alex said. "It's nothing against you Harry. It's just your at an incredible disadvantage. Diggory and Krum are both three years ahead in schooling. Fleur would be too if her admission to Beauxbatons wasn't held back a year by her mother."

George sent a grin at Alex. "The fact that you bet on Fleur wasn't at all affected by the fact she had been standing next to you and that you fancied her."

Alex just shrugged. "My point, Harry, is that while you are potentially capable you are an unwilling participant in the tournament. That right there is why those who know or believe you didn't enter yourself did not bet in your favor. There is no noticeable drive to win. Everyone else either has another favorite to win or, unfortunately, don't believe you deserve to be in the tournament."

"Like our stupid brother." Fred pointed out.

Harry's face darkened.

George noticed. "Come off it Harry. Ron'll grow up eventually."

"I don't know that I'll wait that long." Harry sighed.

Alex hopped off his bed. "Come on let's head back to the common room. It's about time for lunch."

* * *

"So you and Alex are bound by some kind of Veela thing?" Katie asked.

Fleur shook her head. "Non, we 'ave not fully bonded and likely won't for a while yet. It is an... intimate process."

Alicia tilted her head to one side. "Is that why you and Alex are taking things slow?"

"Yes and no." Fleur admitted. While thankful to have someone to talk to about these things Fleur hadn't realized how incredibly awkward it would be to expound upon her relationship with Alex, even to her friends. "Because of ze allure I 'ave not 'ad ze best experience wiz ze attentions of men. Alex knows zis so 'e lets me set ze pace zat I am comfortable wiz."

A silence fell amongst the girls.

"Well I think that's enough of that. Why don't we go make sure Harry is still in one piece before lunch?" Angelina said.

Katie jumped to her feet and was the first to the door.

"My, someone is eager." Alicia teased.

"Do you zink ze boys would be too 'ard on 'Arry?" Fleur asked as they descended the stairs.

"I doubt they did anything too terrible." Angelina shrugged.

"But then again it is Fred and George. Who know what they might have d-" Alicia was cut off by yelling coming from the bottom of stairs.

"-think you're so special Potter? That you don't need me? Without me you never would have gotten past the chess set first year!"

The girls hurried down the stairs and pushed through the crowd that had gathered around Harry and Ron. Harry sat on the floor wiping blood that leaked out from a busted lip. Ron stood over him.

"That's your idea of an apology Ron? You decide you're glad your not in the Tournament so you come up to me and say 'Better you than me. Are we still friends?'" Harry stood up and was ready to attack Ron.

"Woah there Harry." Alex grabbed Harry by his upper arms and hauled him back a few steps. "He may have punched you but he's not worth fighting."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron spat as he stepped forward. His advance was stopped short by Fred and George.

"Knock it off Ron."

"You're embarrassing yourself."

Somehow the youngest Weasley boy grew even redder. "You heard what he said before! He said we weren't friends anymore! That we may never have been friends!"

"What is 'appening 'ere?" Fleur asked stepping out of the crowd to stand next to Alex who was still holding Harry.

"Sudden onset stupidity." Alex said with a roll of his eyes.

"Shut up!" Ron spat.

"Why don't you Ron!" Harry jerked in Alex's arms trying to get at his former friend. "For all that you have proclaimed me as family Alex has been more of a brother to me than you ever have!"

Ron was visibly shaking with anger. "How would you know what a family is like?!" As soon as the words left his mouth Ron paled. "Harry I didn't mean..."

"I don't want to hear it Ron." Harry's voice was laced with unmistakable fury, "In fact I don't want to hear it ever, don't bother talking to me again." Harry tore his arms out of Alex's grasp and stormed out of the common room and through the portrait startling the auror on duty.

"Let me go or I'll tell Mum!" Ron still struggling in the twin's grasp.

"Stuff it Ron." George pushed his younger brother towards the dorms.

Fred stepped up next to his twin, "Don't bother writing to Mum. We'll be writing her today."

"You can't leave the common room." Ron sneered.

"We have our ways." The twins said in unison.

"Ahem" someone cleared their throat from over by the portrait entrance.

All heads turned to see McGonagall standing with one eyebrow raised.

"Well, we do," Fred admitted.

McGonagall pursed her lips. "Indeed." She swept her gaze around the room. "I have some long awaited news. You all are now allowed out of the tower." McGonagall's next words were drowned out by a resounding cheer. "Yes, yes, settle down. With winter break almost over classes will start up again in the first week of the new year."

Around Alex his fellow Gryffindors groaned. What concerned him was involuntary twitch by Fleur. She only did that when she was worried about something.

"The day before classes start the Hogwarts Express will be at the Hogsmeade station." McGonagall's words drew Alex's attention back to her. "Due to recent events some parents have requested their children be sent home for the remainder of the term. Those students who are to be aboard the train will receive a letter delivered by myself that will have the remainder of the curriculum for the term so you might rejoin your peers next term. If you are not yet of age your withdrawal from Hogwarts is mandatory at your parents request. Do. Not. Miss. The. Train." She stressed.

"Furthermore, quidditch for the remainder of term has been canceled. Students not accompanied by a professor are forbidden from leaving the castle. And finally there will be a mandatory joint Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson on January the thirteenth. The lesson will start after breakfast and will last the remainder of the day. That is all." McGonagall stepped to one side as many students attempted to leave Gryffindor tower as soon as was possible.

"Mr Rise? A moment of you would." McGonagall waved Alex over. "The Headmaster asks that you meet him in his office this afternoon at your convenience. I'm sure you understand the reason."

Alex nodded. He hadn't forgotten about his pending membership into the Order of the Phoenix. "Yes ma'am."

"Very good." Without further words McGonagall departed from the tower.

"What was zat about?" Fleur inquired stepping up beside Alex.

Alex looked Fleur in the eyes. He hoped she could understand his decision. "There's something I have been meaning to talk to you about."

"Our a talk is required. Zere is somzing I must discuss wiz you too. I 'ave put it off for far too long." Fleur said.

Alex's eyebrows furrowed. In his experience whenever a girl had said they needed to talk it rarely meant anything good.

Fleur noticed his expression. "Non it is nozzing like that. At least I 'ope not. It 'as to do wiz my 'eritage."

Alex looked around the room, almost everyone had left the tower. "Should we go somewhere more private?"

Fleur shook her head and lead Alex to a pair of chairs. "Non." She flicked her wand and murmured an incantation. "Zere now we can speak in private."

Alex looked around but could see not here any noticeable difference. "How do you know it's working?"

Fleur responded with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yea ok," Alex conceded. "Do you want to go first or should I?"

"Non you go first."

Alex fidgeted in his seat a moment before speaking. How was he supposed to explain that Britain's last Dark Lord was going to rise again and that he was choosing to possibly put himself in harms way to fight? "You know about why Harry is famous right?"

"Oui, it is said zat 'e defeated a Dark Lord when 'e was but a child."

"Not just any Dark Lord." Alex said. "Harry defeated Voldemort."

Fleur let out an I ladylike snort of laughter. "What a ridiculous name."

Alex looked around looked on in shock.

"What? You zink ze so called Voldemort was bad? On ze continent people still fear ze influence of Grindlewald. Grindlewald 'ad ze 'ole of Europe under a smozzering blanket of fear. 'E 'ad even started moving east before ''e was defeated."

Alex sat back in his chair. "I guess when you put it that way I can see how much things could be worse."

Fleur didn't miss Alex's choice of words. "You speak as if Voldemort is not yet gone? Did 'Arry not kill ze man?"

Alex shook his head. "I don't think anyone truly knows what happened that night. Up until recently I would have told you that Voldemort had died that night for that like so many others is what I believed."

"But zat is not ze case anymore?"

"No. From what both Harry and my Headmaster have said is that Voldemort is trying to return to power. I don't know the specifics about it but Harry has told me that he has faced Voldemort twice more since entering school here at Hogwarts."

"And you believe 'im" Fleur asked trying to be polite about what she was insinuating.

"I believe he believes it." Alex said simply. "Besides Dumbledore believes him and that is more than enough credibility for me."

Fleur frowned. Call her cynical but the only thing blind faith gets you is a nasty surprise when the knife enters your back. "What does all this 'ave to do wiz what you wanted to talk to me about?"

Alex took a bracing breath, "Dumbledore believes Voldemort or someone else might be out to get Harry and has asked if I would look out for him and protect him as best I am able if someone attacks him."

"'Arry is your friend so of course you would protect 'im." Fleur said.

"Your not mad that I could end up in another fight like in Diagon Alley?"

"While I 'ope it would never come to zat I could not and would not ask you to stand aside and watch your friend get 'urt." Fleur smiled warmly at Alex. "Were you worried I would ask you to run away?"

Alex shook himself, "Oh, I'm, no. It's just I didn't think after what happened at the Alley you would be accepting of me doing this."

"Of course I am. Zough I do expect you to allow me to stand and fight beside you." Fleur hushed Alex before he could protest. "Do not ask me not to. If somzing bad 'appened to you zat I could 'ave stopped zen I couldn't live wiz myself."

"I wasn't going to try and stop you." Alex said leaning forward to take one of Fleur's hand from where she had them folded in her lap. "I only ask that no matter what happens we stick together."

"Isn't zat supposed to be somzing I am supposed to say?" Fleur chuckled lightly.

Alex shrugged it off. "What was it you wanted to talk about?"

Fleur abruptly looked nervous. "Do you remember when I said I wasn't a full Veela?"

Alex nodded. "You said that you were not a full Veela yet. Which I suppose implies that you will eventually be full Veela."

"Exactly. Sometime in ze next few weeks if ze pattern 'olds true."

"Pattern?" Alex questioned.

"My mozzer explained zat a Veela typically reaches maturation wizzin weeks after ze winter solstice."

"What's does that mean exactly?"

"It means zat my allure will be stronger for one zing. I should be able to control ze transformation to some extent. Zere are many of my kind oo can transform at will." Fleur added.

"So far it doesn't sound too bad."

"Wiz maturity comes a greater difference in ze change. I will 'ace more features like zose of my kind. Claws for hands and feet, scales zat cover a portion of my body, and it is likely zat there will be changes to my face and 'air." Fleur wouldn't meet Alex's eyes.

Alex squeezed her hand. "So you will look a bit different when you change, so what. I'll still love you."

Alex and Fleur both froze. The same thought going through their minds.

What did I say?

What did he say?

* * *

**Authors Note: There it is Chapter Twelve. There wasn't much here that I wanted to be here but things were said that needed to be said for the upcoming chapters and for the over all story. In the next chapter you can expect to see the joint DADA class, another trip to the prefects bath, a few letters from home, and a bit of a time skip here and there to get us closer to the second task. I have it all more or less laid out its just getting it from about the size of 500 or so words to average chapter size that takes me time.**

**I have been rereading the Dresden files and that has proved to be detrimental to The Gift as I now really want to make a Dresden Files fanfic. I even spent a few hours laying out a rough Original Character Profile for it. I managed to put it aside for now but it calls my name now and then so maybe expect to see a rough first chapter before the end of the year. My first and foremost priority is to finish The Gift and there is a ways to go before that happens. I wish I could tell you some of the twists and turns that I have been building up to. It has taken a serious effort not to just time skip my way there. I wont even let myself write even a (very)rough draft of anything past the lead up to the third task.**

**Thanks go out to all who have favorite/followed The Gift. As you likely know the more fav/follows and reviews a story gets the more traffic it sees which means more people who might be wiling to drop advice in the reviews. Really every bit helps, even the confidence boosters. **

**Well enough of my shameless grab for reviews I'll leave you here to go prod Alex and Fleur and see if they are willing to get some work done today.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Author's Note: This chapter fought me every step of the way but finally here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Chapter 12 recap:**

_Alex squeezed her hand. "So you'll look a bit different when you change, so what. I'll still love you." _

_Alex and Fleur both froze. The same thought going through their minds. _

_What did I say? _

_What did he say?_

* * *

An awkward silence that had nothing to do with the privacy spell engulfed the couple.

"Y-you love me?" Fleur stuttered out in disbelief.

Alex blew out a breath. He was not ready for this conversation but whether he liked it or not there was no going back now. "Well, yeah."

Fleur still seemed to be in a daze. "For 'ow long?"

"How long have I loved you? I'm sorry but I don't know if there was an exact moment where it started." Alex ran a nervous hand through his hair. "I think I realized it after the attack in Diagon Alley."

Fleur nodded. "Oui."

Alex tilted his head. "Yes?"

"It was zen for me too. Zat is when I knew wizzout a doubt zat I love you." Fleur rose from her chair and slipped into Alex's lap and pulled him into a fierce kiss that lasted far longer than was proper in public, though neither particularly cared.

Fleur broke the kiss with a slight frown. "Did you feel zat?"

Alex shook his head. "All I feel is you in my arms. Which, by the way, is going to be awkward soon."

Fleur blushed at the image that came to mind at the implication but leaned into Alex's embrace. "You did not feel a kind of pop? In your chest?"

"No." Alex frowned. "Did it hurt? Are you okay?"

Fleur placed a hand on his chest just over his heart. "I am fine. It's just zat it felt strange. Not physical but more like somzing falling into place..." Fleur leaned away from Alex and tugged at the collar of her shirt, peering down at her chest she could just make out a faint image of intertwining lines that made up a rune just over her heart. A rune she had not seen since her Grandmother had tried to teach her the old ways of the Veela.

Alex cleared his throat. "If this is your attempt to change the subject it's working. Though the topic is infinitely more awkward."

Fleur looked up and realized that from her position in Alex's lap he had just as much unrestricted view down her shirt as she did. With a squeak of embarrassment she fixed her collar and leaned into Alex's chest, burying her face in the crook of his neck. Her shift in position in his lap brought a new sensation that was pressing up against her rear. Her face heated up even more.

"Well this is probably the greatest and most awkward moment in my life." Alex mused though his face was just as red as Fleur's.

"Mhmm." Fleur hummed her agreement.

Neither moved.

"So, uh, what was the free show for?" Alex asked.

Fleur mentally slapped herself. She had only made things worse by increasing Alex's physical attraction to her. "Ze bond is trying to form." She whispered.

"I thought you said that sex was required for the bond." Alex felt his face redden further. The topic combined with his predicament below the waist was bypassing awkward and inching its way to tortuous.

"It is." Fleur said. "But once it 'as started ze Veela nature will eventually push for ze completion of ze bond."

Alex even with his hormone addled brain picked up Fleur's line of thought. "So with you so close so close to Maturation the bond is, what, overcharged?"

"I zink so. Per'aps it is because I 'ave focused my allure on you for so long." Fleur's frown deepened. "Zis is ze first time I can feel ze bond. It is strange. Like ze allure is working in reverse."

"Or, and I'm just throwing it out there, I'm just that good looking." Alex poked Fleur in the side just below the ribs.

Fleur yelped and flung herself out of Alex's lap. "Don't! You know zat I am ticklish."

"It's half the reason I did it." Alex affirmed. "The other half was that I desperately need a cold shower. I don't want to meet with Professor Dumbledore in my current state."

Fleur's eyes flicked down to Alex's lap, lingered a moment, before reddening and shaking her head she looked away. "I zink zat sounds like a good idea."

Alex grinned. "That almost sounded like you want to join me."

"If I did, it wouldn't be a cold shower." Fleur gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. "What am I saying? Ugh if zis is 'ow ze allure affects men I almost feel bad for zem." Fleur left for the girls stairs leaving Alex to think about sharing a shower with Fleur.

Alex shook his head to force the image from his mind. "Maybe a freezing charm to go with the shower." He grumbled.

* * *

"Ah, Alex, Welcome. And Miss Delacour as well." Dumbledore appeared from amongst the various shelves and tables, each covered in a unknown variety of magical artifacts and contraptions.

"Please have a seat." Dumbledore rounded his desk and sat gingerly in his chair before reaching for his candy dish. "Lemon Drop?" He offered.

Alex and Fleur both declined.

"So I take it that you are here to give me your answer to my request?" Dumbledore gave a light smile. "Though I must confess I am less sure about why you brought Miss Delacour along."

"I have decided to join The Order and after some discussion with Fleur she has asked to join as well." Alex said in a business like tone.

Dumbledore turned his attention to Fleur, eyes sparkling. "Is this true Miss Delacour? You wish to stand with us against the growing darkness?"

Fleur studied the Hogwarts Headmaster for a moment before replying. "I wish to fight alongside Alex. 'E is very important to me and I will not stand aside and let 'im fight alone."

"You understand that The Order is about countering Voldemort and his followers." Dumbledore steepled his fingers and rested his chin upon them. "There is a very real chance that you may be put in situations that could see you injured or even killed. Do you still wish to join?"

"As I 'ave said, I wish to support Alex. If 'e decides to join Ze Order zen I will too. If Alex goes off to fight in ze defense of innocents zen I will too." Fleur stared unflinchingly into Dumbledore's eyes

"I see." Dumbledore's face remained neutral. "Then I shall ask you both for an oath, if you woul-"

"What kind of oath?" Fleur interupted.

"Nothing binding I assure you just simply a proclamation of morals and integrity." Dumbledore said in a way that was almost grandfatherly. "You simply have to say 'I will' and that's it. It is upon you to hold true to your word."

Fleur nodded her assent.

Dumbledore rose from his chair indicating for Alex and Fleur to do the same. "Will you act in defense against the darkness that threatens to rise once again?"

"I will" Fleur and Alex answered simultaneously.

"Will you defend those whom cannot defend themselves no matter their race or beliefs?" Dumbledore asked.

Again they answered as one, "I will."

"And will you uphold the honor and morals of the light?"

"I will." Both answered.

"Excellent." Dumbledore clapped his hands together once. "I hereby welcome you to The Order of the Pheonix." Dumbledore returned to his chair. "The next scheduled Order meeting is at the end of January. However the two of you will not be able to attend."

"Why not?" Alex asked.

"I already have an assignment for the two of you. It was intended to be your assignment alone Alex but with Miss Delacour's participation I believe it will be better for both of you to work together to protect Harry." Dumbledore leaned forward. "I must press upon you how important it is that Harry remains safe. If something like what happened in Hogsmeade happened to Hogwarts I expect the two of you to keep Harry safe and to get him as far away as you can until I contact you. This must be your first priority. I know it is much to ask of anyone let alone ones so young but, to my great regret, I must."

"We will take care of him Professor. You can count on us." Alex said a measure of pride in his voice.

Fleur on the other hand was a bit skeptical. "Pardon moi for asking but what is it zat makes 'Arry so important?"

Dumbledore's gaze fell upon Fleur with an almost physical weight, "Harry, whether he likes it or not, has become a symbol of Light that triumphs over darkness. Voldemort believes that unless he kills Harry he will be unable to fully seize control of the country. It is because of this Harry will undoubtedly be attacked again. It is only a matter of time."

Fleur felt as if something was off but didn't push the subject.

"With Harry's entrance into the Triwizard Tournament bringing him once more to the forefront of media attention, I fear there is little I can do to aid him without inviting unwanted attention to myself and Harry. However after what happened in the First Task I cannot allow him to go without aid. As his friend and a fellow student it would not seem strange for you to help him." Dumbledore pulled a sheet of parchment out from his desk and jotted down a few lines before handing the parchment over to Alex. "These are some books I want you to check out from the library. They are in the restricted section so you will need a professor's signature."

"Couldn't you give us permission sir?" Alex asked.

"I could," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled from behind his half moon glasses. "But it would be better to keep my helping Harry, even by proxy, as much a secret as possible to those outside The Order. That said there are three teachers here at Hogwarts whom belong to The Order, professors McGonagall, Snape, and Moody." Dumbledore chuckled to himself. "I suspect Professor Snape wouldn't be an amiable option so I should suggest going to Professor Moody. In fact he may have a few ideas which to add to the list so I do suggest you go to him to get permission."

Dumbledore stood abruptly. "I beg your pardon but it seems we have run out of time, Harry has come to pay me a visit."

Alex an Fleur rose from their chairs just as the door to Dumbledore's office opened revealing Harry Potter.

Fleur gave Alex a questioning look but Alex just shrugged in return. He didn't know how Dumbledore always seemed to know someone was coming up to his office.

"Alex. Fleur." Harry greeted. "What are you two doing here?"

"You know how Fleur and I were in Diagon Alley when it was attacked?" Alex asked.

Harry nodded, "Yeah?"

"Well it's got to do with that." Alex shrugged. "What about you? Don't tell me you got detention from Snape already?"

"Managed to avoid him so far." Harry laughed."We have only been allowed out of tower for a couple of hours so that's no great feat."

"Yeah well keep it up, don't want to get detention when you could be practicing for the next Task." Alex said before giving Dumbledore a nod. "Thanks for the warning Professor."

Fleur followed Alex out of the office and sped up her pace a bit until she was alongside Alex. "What you said about practicing for ze Second Task is true. Do you zink zat you could get us into zat bazroom again?"

Alex flashed Fleur a quick grin. "I'm sure Cedric will be willing to provide the password."

"Good." Fleur nodded. "I want to practice swimming and some of ze underwater spells."

"You sure it's not just an excuse to get me to take off my shirt?" Alex teased. "I'm sure the prefects may be preoccupied with 'catching up' with their significant others so we should wait a few days or so. Unless you had a similar idea?"

Fleur blushed and lightly elbowed Alex. "Zere may be somzing going on wiz ze bond but zat does not mean I 'ave been reduced to zinking like a man." She huffed.

Alex just smiled and didn't say anything. He could see the flush of red coloring her cheeks and knew that, while it may not have been her original goal, it was now something she would be thinking about.

* * *

"I thought we should try something different this time." Alex called over the sounds of water filling the pool/bath.

Fleur pulled her swimsuit out of her bag, and after a quick double check that the stall door was closed and locked, began to undress. "What do you 'ave planned?" She called back.

"It's a surprise." Answered Alex.

For some reason Fleur felt she should be wary at hearing his tone.

"Stop worrying." Alex added.

Fleur muttered a curse under her breath. She hated how Alex could read her like a book, even when he could not even see her. "I'm not"

Alex made a skeptical noise but didn't tease her any further.

Fleur heard the water turn off followed by a splash. She slipped into both pieces to her swim suit and after a quick check that everything was in place unlocked the stall door. She was intent on teasing Alex much in the same way as last time but he was nowhere to be seen. That is until he abruptly surfaced from the water at the edge of the pool.

Alex shook his head once and climbed out to stand on the edge taking a moment to admire Fleur's figure. Something she was only too happy to reciprocate with a little admiring of her own.

Water droplets trailed down his chest, directed by the faint swell of muscles that shifted beneath his skin as he moved. Nothing too bulky but enough that promised a firmness should she run her fingers along his skin. A prospect that was more tempting than ever at that moment.

Fleur bit her bottom lip. Had Alex always looked this good? Had she not been paying attention before?

"Ready?" He asked.

"For?" She asked him, trying and failing to keep her eyes from following the most recent trail left by a drop of water, imagining it was her finger trailing along his torso.

Alex stepped closer and Fleur's heart started hammering harder in her chest the closer he came. Finally he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, the sensation of his warm skin against hers stoked the fire that had ignited within her.

"I want to apologize in advance for this." He said as he lifted her off her feet. She could feel his warm, lean muscle shifting beneath his skin and had to grit her teeth to suppress a mewl of want.

Wait.

Apologize?

She felt Alex's center of balance shift as he held her tight and tipped them towards the water. She tried to flail once but he held firm and they splashed into the water.

It was freezing.

The shock of it chased away the heat that had gathered at his touch to be replaced by thousands of tiny frozen needles. Her breath exploded from her lungs in surprise and she only just managed not to inhale the water afterwards.

Fleur felt Alex's grip loosen and she wiggled an arm free before jerking her elbow back at Alex, feeling only a little sympathy when she was rewarded with solid contact. His arms dropped free and Fleur kicked her feet against Alex pushing herself to the surface desperate for air.

The first gasp of air was intensely satisfying, the second nearly as much as the first. The third however brought with it the stabbing cold of the freezing water. Fleur flailed in the water, momentarily forgetting the things Alex had showed her the last time.

She began to panic as the primal fear of drowning forced its way past her reasoning and dominated her senses. She continued to flail about, desperate to keep her head above the water. She didn't stop even when a pair or warm arms wrapped around her and hauled her to the shallower end of the pool. Sharp pains flared up from both her shoulder blades. Her panic was starting to force her transformation.

"Fleur!" Alex yelled. "Fleur! Ibt's okay, I got you." His voice struck a chord in Fleur's panicked mind. She stopped struggling in his arms and began making weak attempts to move on her own.

"Calmb down. Jus focus on your bweathing." Alex pulled Fleur up the stairs and sat her down on the edge of the pool. "I'mb sorry Fleur. I didn't dink de cold shock would be dat bad."

Fleur pulled her knees to her chest as her body shivered in response to the fading terror more so than due to the cold water.

Alex retrieved their towels and wrapped them both around Fleur before hugging her to him. "I'mb so sorry Fleur."

Fleur choked out a sob in response. "_You jerk_."

"I'mb sorry."

"_Stupid._"

"Sorry."

"_Idiot_."

"Sorry."

Alex's seemingly mumbled responses were turning her receding terror into a rising anger. "_What is the matter with you_!" She pushed herself out of Alex's embrace and rounded on him, fully intent on yelling but stopped abruptly when she saw his face.

There was a cut over one eye that was still bleeding freely down one side of his face. His nose was twisted and already swollen and still leaking blood. His lips had been busted open and had swollen up aswell. In fact had they not just gotten out of the water Fleur was sure Alex's face would have been indistinguishable under all the blood that would have been present. That said the skin that was showing was already tinged with color that promised an ugly bruise in the near future.

"Mon dieu!" Fleur gasped, her anger forgotten. "What 'append?"

Alex tried to smile but the shifting of his lips made him wince instead. "Firs you elbowed me in de nose. Den you kicked me in de face." Alex wiped at his face, hand coming away bloody.

"It looks awful." Fleur hastily retrieved her wand. "I can stop ze bleeding and repair your nose, but to close ze cuts wizzout scaring you need Dittany." Fleur waved her wand and mumbled a quick incantation. As a result the blood on Alex's face vanished and clotted up in the open wounds. His nose straightened with an audible crack causing Alex to yelp and Fleur to cringe. "Zere. We must get you to ze infirmary."

Alex groaned and it had nothing to do with the growing discomfort in his face. No one wanted to be the one to wake Poppy Pomfery. "Fine but you can do the talking."

* * *

"Alex!" The Weasley twins greeted as they strode into the hospital wing. "We heard you landed yourself in the tender care of Madam Pomfery yet again."

Alex set his book aside. "I should be out by breakfast, just waiting for the all clear."

Fred gestured at Alex's face, "What happened?"

"Helping Fleur practice for the second task." Alex shrugged.

George snorted. "As what a practice dummy?"

"I guess it ended up that way." Alex poked at his nose. "I don't think anything short of the Giant Squid could take the hits she dished out without letting go."

"What spell did she use?" Fred asked.

Alex shook his head, "No spell. She hit me with her elbow then kicked me in the face."

George let out a low whistle. "You must have really riled her up."

"Caught her by surprise really." Alex swung his legs over the bed and hopped out onto the floor. "She felt bad about it afterwards."

Fred quirked an eyebrow at Alex. "Should you be out of bed?"

"Poppy has been forcing me to drink Pepper Up potions all night. She didn't want me to sleep in case I had a concussion or some such." Alex bounced a bit on the balls of his feet. "I've been going stir crazy just sitting in the bed all night. I'm just lucky Fleur had her bag with her when we came here last night or I wouldn't even have had anything to read."

"Speaking of, where is Fleur?" Fred asked.

Alex drew back the privacy curtain from around the next bed over. On the bed lay Fleur sound asleep. "She stayed up as late as she could but fell asleep a hour or so ago."

Alex leaned over Fleur and fixed the blanket. "Sleeps like a rock this one. You could probably set of fireworks in here and she wouldn't wake up."

Fred and George split two identical grins. "We would be happy to test that."

Alex quickly shook his head. "Not on your life. One, Madam Pomfery would murder you. Two, if you did manage to wake Fleur she would be beyond pissed."

George picked up the book Alex had been reading off the bedside table. "You don't seriously think we would do anything after what happened when Pomfery caught us sticking the beds to the walls do you?" George flipped through the book. "It's all in French, what is it?"

"Probably some sappy romance novel like the ones mum reads when dads not home." Fred commented.

Alex snorted, "Hardly. It's a book on wandless casting. Fleur thought it would be a good idea to learn how to do the summoning charm without a wand."

"Did you learn anything?" Fred asked in a tone that said he knew the answer.

"No." Alex shook his head. "I tried everything the book says but I can't even get my wand to twitch let alone summon it."

"Well what did you expect? Wandless casting is a highly advanced technique. Maybe one wizard in a thousand can perform even the simplest of spells with out their wand." George continued to flip through the pages. "How do you know this is even a legitimate guide and not some phony written for profit?"

"Read the authors name." Alex said simply.

George closed the book and checked the cover. "Filius Flitwick. As in our charms professor?"

"The very same." Alex said. "You would never believe some of the books in the restricted section."

Fred perked up. "You broke into the restricted section of the library?"

"I have to say that I am impressed Alex but a little hurt you would go without us." George said.

"We didn't break in." Alex scoffed. "We ran into Professor Moody and got permission from him."

"Where's the fun in that?" Fred scoffed.

"Not fun at all," Alex agreed. "I may have said something about Diagon Alley, and Fleur and I wanting to defend ourselves better and he practically dragged us through the library picking out all sorts of books. Funny enough though only a few of the books he recommended were in the restricted section."

George placed the book back on the table. "Dad says the man is past paranoid but was a brilliant auror back in the day."

"His classes are interesting at least" Fred said. "We got to blow up moving snowmen not a week before winter break started."

"I think the ol' codger had as much fun as we did." George agreed.

"My first class with him will be the joint class Friday." Alex said. "Wonder what it will be like."

"Undoubtedly interesting." Fred predicted.

* * *

"All right you lot shut your gobs and pay attention." Moody's voice boomed through the Great Hall. "What you learn here may just save your lives one day."

The was a brief snort of laughter from a group of Slytherin students.

Even from where he stood at the back of the Gryffindor group, Alex could see the twisted grin on Moody's face.

"Think it's funny do you?" Moody's grin widened. "Alright. You don't want to be here then you can leave. Get up here and give me your name then if you can find your way out on your own you are free to go."

Many of the students looked at each other, undoubtedly considering taking the Professor up on the deal.

"It is a strange choice of words on ze Professor's part." Fleur whispered to Alex.

"Think so?" Alex responded.

"Oui." Fleur nodded once. "I don't know what 'e 'as planned but I do not zink it is so easy as to simply just walk out."

A single Slytherin stepped forward and sauntered up to the gnarled Defense professor. It was Andrew Pullus.

"Name?" Moody growled through a grin.

"Andrew Pullus." Pullus sneered.

Moody pulled out a roll of parchment and scanned through what must have been a list of names.

Pullus huffed out an impatient breath. "I can go right?"

"Mhmm. Jus gotta make it to the door." Moody's grin threatened to crack into a full smile.

Pullus turned on his heel and strutted his way past the gathered Slytherins whom cheered his apparent defiance. The cheers continued right up until a jet of red light slammed into Pullus's back, sending him skidding across the floor.

All eyes turned to the spells origin. Professor Moody.

"Never turn your back on a potential aggressor." Moody emphasized his point by thumping his gnarled staff on the floor. "If you are attacked, your enemies won't do you the curtesy of warning you first. You won't be learning dueling in this class. You will be learning how to survive."

Moody swept his gaze across the students. "To make certain you pay attention I will be attacking students at random throughout the lesson AND each of you must face me before you can leave here." Moody slammed his staff on the floor again. "In the real world you dont have to win a fight, just survive it."

* * *

**Author's Note:**** There it is Chapter 13.**

**I am hoping to at least start the second task in the next chapter, but I think I will avoid promising it for now. Little bits of the story keep popping into existence and derailing what I had planned for the chapter. Thankfully the overall story is firmly on track even if its tugging along at a slow pace. Now before that metaphor goes any further or is compared to the Hogwarts Express I shall move on.**

**For those that get author alerts for me (thank you!) then you surely noticed I posted the first chapter of Winter's Grasp. For those of you who have no idea what I'm talking about please rest assured that the gift is my foremost priority. Winter's Grasp is my side project to help me when I'm stuck on The Gift and will remain a side project. If you haven't read it I'm not encouraging you to. Winter's Grasp is my poor attempt at telling a story in the first person and won't see updates on level with The Gift. Now I know what you are thinking, "hardly at all" right? Well you are right I have been slow on the updates and I will attempt to step up my game a bit.**

**Thank you to those who have followed/favorited The Gift. I hope you are looking forward to the next chapter.**

**K. Raiden**

**[insert shameless request for reviews here]**


	14. Chapter 14

Well for better or worse I'm back after a long absense. I really am sorry for those of you who were waiting for an update. I havn't been at the top of my game lately and some personal issues arose around the holidays that pushed The Gift off my to do list. Now thanks to a unexpected surge of fav/follows in my email I have dusted off my notebook and intend to delve deep in Alex and Fleur's story and bring you all the best that I have to offer.

This chapter will be a little short and origionally I had never planned on writing it but what would a story based around the relationship of two individuals be without a Valentines Day chapter?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or its affiliated characters or lore. Please dont sue me, I'm already broke enough as it is.

**Song Disclaimer**: The song used in this chapter is "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" by Aerosmith. so it stand to reason that it most definitely doesn't belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"Ave any of you seen Alex?" Fleur questioned her friends, the Gryffindor chasers. " 'E as been disappearing around zis time for ze last few nights."

The three girls shared a look, "We haven't seen him other than in classes."

The look the girls had shared raised suspicions in Fleur's mind. "Do you know somzing?"

The denials came too fast for Fleur to believe their sincerity. "You know somzing." Fleur's eyes narrowed, scrutinizing her friends for any hints.

"We don't know anything!" Alicia said just a bit too quickly.

"Cause anybody would believe that," Angelina sighed. "Look Fleur we don't know where Alex is but we do know what he is doing and before you ask, we promised not to tell you."

Fleur simply targeted her gaze on Alicia. The girl looked like she desperately wanted to tell her what Alex was up to.

"Stop it Fleur, I can't tell you." Alicia looked away from Fleur. "You will find out soon enough anyway."

Fleur raised an eyebrow. "Oh? 'Ow soon?"

"No! No." Katie jumped between the two while Angelina began to lead Alicia away. "Sorry Fleur, we promised." She turned to follow after the other two retreating Gryffindors.

"Guess I will 'ave to try and see if ze boys know anyzing." Fleur sighed. Now if she could just find them. Despite the time she had spent at Hogwarts she still got turned around when she walked the halls alone.

* * *

"Hey! I saw that!" Alex pointed at one house elf in particular who had strayed suspiciously close to the stove he was borrowing. "I know you guys are just trying to help but I really want to do this part myself."

"I say let the little guys help Alex." George pushed his mostly cleared plate away.

"Yea, you said it yourself you have never made it until this week." Fred was still picking at the leftovers on his plate. "I mean none of us even know what it's supposed to taste like."

"I know roughly what it's supposed to taste like." Alex defended. "What did you think of it Harry?"

"I liked it." Harry pushed his cleaned plate away.

"But did it taste like it was supposed to?" Fred asked.

Harry frowned, "I wouldn't know."

Fred leaned back in his chair, smug smile on his face. "See, thats why you should let the elves help you. You would still technically be the one who made it if you copied how they did it."

"Oh, then maybe you should copy Zonko's products and just put your name on it." Alex returned.

"That's different." Fred waved off."

"No it's not," George pointed out. "If you think about it as Alex is looking at Fleur to be his goal for the future then it's the same in a way."

Alex cleared his throat. "Right well if you are up to it I'll try it one more time."

"Sorry Alex but I'm stuffed. You still have another day before Valentines so why don't you give it a rest for the night?" George got up from the small table the elves had laid out for them.

"Seriously Alex take a break." Fred said getting up as well. "You keep up like this you are going to mess it all up when the time comes."

Alex gave a sigh. "I suppose I should take a break if only to spend time with Fleur, she already suspects something as it. Just let me clean up the stove and I'll be along."

Alex turned to find the stove and all of the borrowed kitchenware cleaned and tucked away. Courtesy of the elves no doubt. "Never mind then, let's go."

* * *

"I am still upset wiz you Alex." Fleur huffed as he lead her down yet another corridor. "Not only did you disappear for ze last few nights, but again just zis morning!"

Alex opened his mouth to defend himself but fleur cut him off.

"Were you even aware zat today is Valentines Day?" She poked his chest. "What do you 'ave to say for yourself?"

Alex stopped dead in the hall and Fleur had half a mind to continue on without him.

"I had something important to do." Alex finally answered.

Fleur rounded on him, ire growing. "And what could be more important zan your girlfriend on Valentines?"

To Fleur's surprise and annoyance Alex actually cracked a grin.

"Nothing could be more important than you." Alex stepped off to one side of the corridor and opened a door revealing a soft glow of light from within. "I spent all those days coming up with a surprise for you. I just didn't think you would be so upset by it."

"I-" Fleur's words caught in her throat as she peered through the door to see a table with two chairs next to a large window looked out over the Hogwarts grounds, now covered in snow.

Alex took her hand and guided her inside. "It took a while to find the right place for the set up and then there was the whole cooking thing." Alex lead her to a chair and pulled out a chair for her.

"Zis is what you were doing all zis week?" Fleur asked looking around the room.

"Mostly." Alex gave a teasing grin. "It was difficult to get everything together without you finding out about it. Not to mention all the important info I had to get out of you over the last month without you suspecting something."

"Information?" Fleur questioned.

"Your favorite foods, the area you grew up in, what kind of music you like, and all kinds of things. Even your favorite flower." Alex discretely tapped his wand on the underside of the table, just below where a small empty vase sat. The two stones he had placed inside twisted and grew into two intertwined belladonna lilies. Fleur's gasp and sparkle in her eyes showed that all his hard work had paid off.

Fleur sniffed and carefully wiped a tear from her eye. "I 'ad no idea you went to so much trouble for me. I 'ad zought you were getting bored of me so you were sneaking off somewhere else."

Alex laughed. "I don't know that you could ever be boring." Alex reached across the table and took one of Fleur's hands in his. "I love you Fleur. If there is one thing in this world you can be absolutely sure of its that." He gave her hand a squeeze before letting go.

"The surprise isn't over," Alex swept his hands across the table and the dinner he had prepared appeared before both of them.

Fleur stared at Alex in astonishment. "You are able to cast magic wandlessly?"

"Pffft no. I asked the house elves to help me out." Alex laughed. "I did make the food though, so today marks the first time I have ever cooked for you."

Fleur looked over the plate in front of her and marveled how well Alex had done to prepare her favorite dish from her home country.

"Go on, try it." Alex encouraged. He himself had eaten the very same dish every night for the last week. He was perfectly content to study Fleur's reaction to his cooking. And maybe he was a little too nervous to take a bite until his girlfriend assuaged his fears of having messed up something.

Fleur cut off a delicate bite and placed it in her mouth. Her widened eyes and her slight gasp caused Alex blood to freeze in his veins in fear.

"Zis is amazing!" Fleur proclaimed, taking another bite. "It tastes ze same as a popular restaurant in Marseille. 'Ow do you know 'ow to cook like zis?"

Alex felt his cheeks heat up, "Well my Dad taught me all kinds of cooking methods and I got the recipe from your Headmistress so I practiced it all week until I thought it was good enough to serve you."

"If all of your cooking is zis good, anyzing you make would be wonderful." Fleur praised.

Finally, Alex tucked into his own meal and a comfortable silence fell over the two broken only by the sounds of dinnerware until their plates were cleared.

"You didn't 'ave to go zrough all zis trouble for me." Fleur's smile said just how much she appreciated it.

"It's all worth it if it's for you Fleur," Alex stood up and held out a hand for Fleur to join him "One last surprise." Alex flicked his wand at a record player in the corner, the sound of strings filled the room. "I know how much you enjoyed dancing during the Ball."

Fleur's face lit up in a smile and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed his hands on her waist.

_**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing **_

_**Watch you smile while you are sleeping **_

_**While you're far away dreaming **_

Alex pulled Fleur closer and they swayed gently at their own pace.

_**I could spend my life in this sweet surrender **_

_**I could stay lost in this moment forever **_

_**Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure **_

Fleur pressed closer to Alex and pulled his head down to place a kiss on his lips.

_**Don't want to close my eyes **_

_**I don't want to fall asleep **_

_**'Cause I'd miss you baby **_

_**And I don't want to miss a thing **_

Fleur deepened the kiss, no longer dancing she melded her form against his. The heat of her body increasing.

_**'Cause even when I dream of you **_

_**The sweetest dream will never do **_

_**I'd still miss you baby **_

_**And I don't want to miss a thing **_

Fleur's hands roamed over Alex's torso until the found a way under his shirt stopping over his heart.

_**Lying close to you feeling your heart beating **_

_**And I'm wondering what you're dreaming **_

_**Wondering if it's me you're seeing **_

"Fleur." Alex intended it as a warning but to her it sounded more like encouragement. She certainly took it as such as she pulled his shirt up over his head.

_**Then I kiss your eyes **_

_**And thank God we're together **_

_**I just want to stay with you in this moment forever **_

_**Forever and ever **_

Fleur pulled her wand out and conjured a small sofa before extinguishing half of the candles overhead. Even in the the low light Fleur can see Alex's stunned expression. Before her nerve could falter she pushed him onto it.

_**I don't want to miss one smile **_

_**I don't want to miss one kiss **_

_**I just want to be with you **_

_**Right here with you, just like this **_

"F-fleur are you sure?" Alex stammered as Fleur removed her own shirt revealing perfect milky skin.

_**I just want to hold you close **_

_**Feel your heart so close to mine **_

_**And just stay here in this moment **_

_**For all the rest of time **_

Fleur straddled his lap and pressed the attack, her lips claiming his.

Alex grabbed Fleur's shoulders and gently eased her away. "Fleur I love you, and this is amazing, but I need to know if this is what you want." Seeing her confused expression he continued. "I need you to tell me this is what you want. That it is because you want to be together. This bond will never let us be apart and I need to know that you want it because you want me and not because you are afraid to lose me."

"I- " Fleur paused unsure of what to say. She loved Alex and she did want this, but why did he stop her? Didn't he want to be hers?

Alex searched her face and seemed to come to a conclusion. He pulled her to him and embraced her lovingly desperately . "Not tonight," he whispered in resignation, "not like this." Slowly he released her and eased her off of his lap.

Getting up he picked up his shirt off the floor and pulled it on. "I think it's best we stop here for the night." Alex headed for the door. "Despite what you must be thinking right now I do love you Fleur and I want nothing more than to call you mine, body and soul, but not yet. I don't want us to be together because of our fears. I want it to be because you love me as much as I love you. I don't want you to regret us even a little. Goodnight Fleur. I really do love you." And with that he disappeared out the door.

Stunned, Fleur flopped down on the couch. What did he mean by 'our fears'? She wasn't afraid. Nervous? Definitely. Did he think she was affected by her own allure again? Or perhaps he was the one who was afraid. Did he fear the bond? Was he afraid of her? Didn't he say he would love her no matter what she looked like, no matter what she was?

Slowly her confusion turned to frustration and from frustration to anger. Why did he turn her away? Clearly he was attracted to her, she could feel that much while she was sitting in his lap. Was it out of some misguided chauvinistic idea that she couldn't decide for herself what she wanted? That he had to think for her? Ugh, the very idea pissed her off. How could he dare do something like this!?

The record player needle skipped on the record with a sharp sound drawing her ire. Out of instinct she raised her hand and incinerated it with a ball of fire from her hand.

Wait, that was new. She looked down at her hand and noticed it had started to be covered in scales. She had begun to change without realizing it. Damn it, of all nights for her maturation this was certainly the worst timing.

She felt the brief pain in her back as her wings emerged followed by an odd sensation as portions of her skin shifted to be covered in scales.

If Alex was too afraid to bond with her before, he certainly would be now.

Slumping down onto the floor, Fleur felt the tears well up and she didn't fight them. Didn't Alex know he was the only one for her? The only chance she had for a normal relationship? Didn't he know that without him she would be alone again?

_"Damn it all!" _She sobbed, curling up on the floor. Why didn't he understand?

* * *

**Authors notes: Not quite the romantic scene we thought we were going to leave off with but I believe this clears the way for a greater foundation on which Alex and Fleur can build a serious relationship. I know some of you out there are thinking 'Why can't Alex and Fleur hook up already?'. this is my thought on the matter. Both Alex and Fleur have dealt with some form of veneration and or abuse from their peers and both have only recently found someone they want to trust themselves to for the first time. I takes time to rid yourself of all the ingrained fears of rejection and failure. that road is a perilous and bumpy. The fact that these two are willing to try for each other is a greater testament of their feelings for each other than any explicit scene that I could bumble my way through. All good things in time or so I believe the saying goes.**

**A really big thank you to all those who have fav/followed The Gift! that goes doubly for those of you who have done so recently. your actions have helped bring me back to something I enjoy but thought I didn't have in me anymore. I hope I can live up to your expectations for future chapters.**

**Lastly I know it is poor form to pander for reviews but I really do want to know what you as the reader think of The Gift. I want to know what it is you like, what you don't like, and what you think I could do better. I keep the feedback in mind when writing up each new chapter and I can't help but believe that I have grown as a writer thanks to each and every review. So please help me better my skills and I will bring my best to each new chapter.**

**I look forward to hearing from you,**

** K. Raiden**


End file.
